Under the Sakura Flowers
by Elysifujo
Summary: Cinta yang dulu bersemi di bawah pohon, kini juga telah layu di tempat yang sama. Tidak ada lagi cinta yang dapat ia miliki, yang ada hanya tinggal kesendirian dan kehilangan/SasuNaru/Boys love
1. Chapter 1

Halo, aku masih author baru jadi mohon bantuannya, ya! Padahal udah lama pengen publish fic SasuNaru tapi nggak pernah kesampaian. Yang nggak suka cerita yang bertema Boys love atau homo mohon jangan bacanya, aku nggak mau nanggung dosa karena mempengaruhi orang lain. Ya udah, langsung mulai aja deh. Read and review.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (?), dll.

Warning : BOYS LOVE, typo, AU,OOC, dll.

UNDER SAKURA FLOWERS

Musim semi, musim dimana semua bunga bermekaran, membawa semua orang melihat keindahan yang dimiliki setiap bunga. Tak terkecuali dengan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar. Pemuda dengan surai pirang dan iris safir seindah langit biru tanpa awannya terus terpaku pada pemandangan sekitar yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon Sakura yang tengah menggugurkan kelopaknya karena tertiup angin, sehingga menciptakan keindahan tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu berdiri di sini bukan hanya sekedar untuk melihat pemandangan indah tersebut, tapi ia juga tengah menunggu seseorang atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya yang sudah dua Minggu tidak ia temui karena urusan pekerjaan tersebut memintanya bertemu ditempat mereka pertama kali menjalin hubungan, yaitu tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang pemuda tersebut tempati.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum saat mengingat kekasih yang dia rindukan menelponnya untuk meminta bertemu. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya ketika mengingat perkataan kekasihnya di telepon.

 **Flashback**

Di dalam ruangan dengan ukuran 6 5 meter terdapat seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun dengan pakaian ala Dokter tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, di depannya terdapat sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada papan nama dengan tulisan 'Namikaze Naruto'. Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu baru saja selesai memeriksa beberapa pasien dan ia berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar di ruangannya. Namun, istirahatnya harus terganggu karena sebuah suara pada ponselnya yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ia baru saja berniat untuk memarahi orang telah menggangu istirahatnya, namun sepertinya niatnya itu tidak ia teruskan ketika melihat kekasihnya lah yang kini tengah menelponnya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" ucap Naruto.

"Halo, apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" tanya sebuah suara baritone di seberang telepon sana.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik."

"Baguslah. Lalu bagaimana proyek perusahaanmu, apakah berjalan lancar?"

"Semua lancar, walaupun sempat ada sedikit masalah. Oh ya, bisakah kita bertemu besok lusa ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu?" tanya suara di telepon tersebut.

"Bertemu? Tentu saja bisa. Dimana?" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dan akhirnya kekasihnya itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Di tempat biasa. Datanglah pada pukul 11."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto disertai senyum di bibirnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi."

"Hm?"

"Persiapkan hatimu baik-baik."

"?"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti."

"Tu..." teleponpun terputus sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 **Flashback off**

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya seketika itu juga mengingat percakapan di telepon waktu itu. 'Apa maksudnya persiapkan hati?' batinnya bingung. 'Oh, apa mungkin yang dia maksud waktu itu?' matanya terbelalak seketika mengingat kejadian dua setengah bulan lalu.

 **Flashback**

Langit malam ini begitu indah dengan banyaknya bintang-bintang di langit yang bertebaran. Disebuah bangku taman terdapat sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di sana menikmati keindahan langit dimalam itu, saling merangkul satu sama lain membagi kehangatan yang ada pada tubuh mereka kepada pasangannya. Suasana di sekitar mereka begitu hening dan damai. Namun, suasana tersebut hilang ketika salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Hey, menurut pendapatmu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?" ucap sosok di sebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari langit malam.

"Yah, yang kumaksud itu, kita inikan sudah lima tahun pacaran dan itu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ditambah lagi kita sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan hidup dengan mapan. Jadi apakah kau tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini ketingkat yang lebih tinggi?"

"..."

Narutopun melirik sosok di sebelahnya karena tidak mendapat respon. Dan saat itu dia melihat sedikit raut ketegangan di wajah kekasihnya.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Naruto karena tidak mendapat balasan respon daritadi.

"Aku dengar." respon sosok itu akhirnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Suasanapun kembali hening saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan mereka pun kembali pada kegiatan awal mereka tadi, yaitu menikmati pemandangan di atas mereka.

 **Flashback off**

Senyumpun kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Sepertinya ini merupakan hari paling bahagia yang pernah ia miliki selama hidup ini. Ah, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Iapun melirik jam tangan yang terdapat di tangan kanannya dan waktu pada jam tangan tersebut menunjukan pukul 12:34. Sudah satu setengah jam lebih dia menunggu di tempat ini tapi kekasihnya tersebut belum muncul juga. 'Mungkin dia masih ada urusan di kantor.' Batin Naruto. Ya, menjadi kekasih dari seorang Presdir pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal tidaklah mudah. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja sibuk akan urusan perusahaan, sehingga sangat sulit untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

Piip...piip...piip...

Terdengar bunyi dering dari ponselnya, iapun segera mengambil ponselnya yang terdapat di saku jaket yang dia kenakan. Dilihatnya layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama kekasihnya, segeralah ia mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"Halo, Sasuke kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai dari tadi." ucap Naruto pada kekasihnya yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"Naruto, maaf. Kurasa aku tidak bisa datang, urusan di kantor sangat banyak dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Oh, begitu. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali saja kita bertemu." terdengar rasa kecewa ketika Naruto berucap.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi bukankah, aku bilang waktu itu aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Kurasa aku akan menyampaikannya sekarang melalui telepon. Naruto, aku ingin..."

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak cepat, seakan-akan jantungnya ingin membobol tulang rusuk di dadanya dan melompat keluar. Ia sangat bahagia, akhirnya impiannya akan terwujud, impiannya untuk bersama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan cinta pertamanya sekaligus cinta terakhirnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana bahagianya ia dikehidupan nanti. Hidupnya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku..."

"Aku ingin kita putus, Naruto."

Deg!

Jantungnya yang tadi berdetak cepat sekarang berhenti untuk sesaat. Sakit, kenapa jantungnya terasa sakit? Perasaan apa ini, kenapa Jantungnya seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum? Kenapa jantungnya seakan dicengkram kuat-kuat? Kenapa jantungnya seperti diiris dan dipotong-potong? Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang?

"Ap...apa ma...maksudmu Sasuke? Leluconmu sungguh tidak lucu. Kau tidak cocok untuk melucu hahaha." ucap Naruto dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Takut, ia takut kalau itu semua adalah kenyataan, ia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Tolong, siapa saja tolong bangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini, ia tidak mau merasakannya, tolong akhiri mimpi mengerikan ini.

"Naruto, aku serius. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, lebih baik kita putus."

"Ta...tap...tapi, kenapa?"

Tes tes

Air matapun mulai menetes dari mata safirnya yang sudah kehilangan cahaya indahnya. Safir yang dulunya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan itu kini hanya mulai memperlihatkan rasa sakit dan kesedihan, tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan di sana.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu, Naruto. Ada seseorang yang telah merebut hatiku darimu. Tidak ada lagi cinta yang kumiliki untuk bisa kuberikan padamu. Sebaiknya lupakan perasaanmu padaku selama ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi."

"Ti...tidak, Sasuke to...tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan, berikan aku satu kesempatan kali ini. Aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kesempatan."

"Sa...Sasuke, aku mohon tolong pikirkan. A...aku masih mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin kalau kau masih mencintaku juga. Cintamu pada orang itu hanyalah rasa suka sesaat, aku yakin itu."

"Tidak, kau salah Naruto. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Selamat tinggal."

"Sasuke, tung..."

Tut...tut...tut...

Teleponpun terputus dan mengakhiri perdebatan diantara mereka.

Bruk

Narutopun jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." suara tangisan akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. 'Sakit, sakit sekali. Apakah ini yang biasa orang sebut dengan patah hati. Seperti inikah rasanya.' batinnya.

Ini kenyataan, ternyata ini memang kenyataan dan bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk. Semuanya telah hilang, Sasukenya, impiannya, perasaannya, cintanya, semua sudah tidak ada lagi. Semuanya pergi sekaligus, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam rasa sakit.

Kalau begitu, kemana cinta yang selalu Naruto berikan pada pemuda itu? Apakah cinta yang ia berikan selama ini tidak pernah menetap di hati pemuda itu? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya, apakah salah ia mencintai orang itu? Apakah ia pernah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu, sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang ia alami.

Sekarang hatinya telah sakit dan hancur. Ia tidak sanggup menerima semua ini, ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, Sasukenya sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Orang bilang, dengan menemukan cinta lain maka kita akan bisa mengobati sakit hati kita. Tapi bisakah, bisakah ia jatuh cinta lagi saat ia masih mencintai kekasihnya yang telah menyakitinya. Dan adakah orang yang bisa menggeser posisi Sasuke di hatinya.

TBC OR END

Untuk sementara sampai sini aja, nggak tau mau dilanjuti atau nggak, sebenarnya ini fic multichap, cuma ide untuk jalan ceritanya nggak terlalu dapat. Jadi fic ini bisa oneshot, tapi kalau dapat ilham (maksudnya imajinasi) nanti bakal dilanjutin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang nggak suka sama cerita yang mengandung unsur homo harap jangan baca!**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?), dll.

Warning : BOYS LOVE, typo, AU,OOC, dll.

Read and Review!

.

.

.

Langit dihari ini begitu cerah dengan warna biru dan sedikit awan di atas sana. Walaupun matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala, tapi hal itu tidak membuat orang untuk berhenti beraktivitas hanya untuk menghindari sengatan matahari yang cukup panas.

Namun, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda satu ini. Pemuda yang bisa kita sebut dengan nama Naruto ini masih tetap meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, walaupun jam yang ada di samping kasurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:48. Jika kalian pikir dia sedang tidur, maka kalian salah. Ia bahkan sudah membuka matanya sebelum matahari terbit di timur sana. Ia hanya sedang malas untuk bangun dan mengerjakan aktivitas apapun. Kejadian lusa kemarin dimana Sasuke memutuskannya, membuatnya sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun, ia bahkan mengabaikan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha karena terus mengingat hal itu.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja, ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kembali. Apa ia harus menyerah saja.

'Menyerah...'

'Apa aku harus menyerah?'

'Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu! Aku akan menyakinkan Sasuke kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan menyakinkannya. Aku akan ke apartemen Sasuke sekarang dan berbicara langsung dengannya kali ini.' batinnya dengan mantap.

Naruto pun bangun dan menyibak selimut yang menyelimutinya. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Setelah dari kamar mandi Naruto pun segera mengambil baju yang akan ia kenakan dari lemari. Setelah dirasa baju yang dikenakannya cocok, Naruto pun segera mengambil kunci sepeda motornya di laci lemari dan setelah itu menuju garasi dimana motornya diletakkan. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesinnya dan mengendarai melaju di jalanan yang cukup ramai menuju apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke. Naruto pun segera memarkirkan motornya di tempat khusus parkir, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar apartemen Sasuke di lantai empat dengan nomor 107. Sesampainya di sana ia segera menekan bel kamar tersebut.

Ting tong!

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Naruto menekan bel kembali karena tidak mendapat sahutan dari penghuninya.

Ting tong!

" **Sebentar!"**

Naruto pun bernafas lega ketika mendapati suara Sasuke dari dalam apartement.

Cklek

Sasuke yang membuka pintu pun terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau ternyata Naruto lah yang telah bertamu ke apartementnya.

"Naruto!"

"Hai, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan nada riang dan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" ucap Sasuke tanpa membalas salam dari Naruto.

"Um, itu..., oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Ini untukmu."Naruto pun mengangkat kantong plastik yang berisi tomat-tomat segar yang sempat ia beli di Minimarket ketika dalam perjalanan kemari.

Sasuke hanya melirik kantong plastik yang dibawa Naruto. "Masuklah!" Sasuke pun menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam apartement Sasuke dan menaruh kantong plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja makan.

"Katakan, ada apa sebenarnya kau kemari?" ucap Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab tadi oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau memikirkan kembali keputusanmu waktu itu?" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam dan detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas. "Maaf Naruto, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengubahnya."

Naruto pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. "Tapi aku masih mencintaimu Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk, tidak ingin membiarkan wajah kecewanya dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh. Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku dan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melukai hatimu, tapi aku mohon, tolong lepaskan aku Naruto. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku bukan? Bukankah kalau kita mencintai orang lain, maka kita akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia? Karena itu lepaskanlah aku, Naruto." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada penyesalan.

"Kau benar Sasuke, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku dan bukan bersama orang lain." Naruto mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada orang lain, tidak akan pernah sama sekali." ucap Naruto ambisius. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa." Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Cklek! Blam!

Sasuke menatap kosong pintu yang baru dilalui Naruto, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan apertementnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangan.

"Argh... kenapa masalah ini begitu rumit!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit apartementnya.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak kedatangan Naruto ke apartement Sasuke. Dan selama lima hari tersebut itu juga Naruto terus saja menemui Sasuke, entah itu di apartement, di kantor, di cafe tempat Sasuke biasa makan siang saat jam istirahat, maupun tempat-tempat lainnya. Dan setiap kali bertemu Naruto terus saja kembali mengungkit masalah sebelumnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal karena terus diganggu, terutama saat di kantor, Sasuke saat itu sedang serius memeriksa dokumen laporan yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan mengungkit kembali masalah itu hingga merusak moodnya untuk membaca dokumen tersebut dan membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk cukup banyak.

"Sasuke-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura, Sekretaris Sasuke yang baru bekerja lima bulan di kantor Sasuke. Ia khawatir melihat bosnya yang beberapa hari ini tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Karena mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai lima hari terakhir ini. "Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Sasuke menyakinkan Sakura dengan disertai senyum kecil.

"Apa anda yakin?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Hn, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oh ya, sebentar lagi jam istirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

Di sinilah sekarang mereka berada, di cafe dekat kantor Sasuke menikmati makan siang bersama. Saling berbincang satu sama lain mengenai kehidupan masing-masing, menghilangkan sementara ikatan antara atasan dan bawahan.

Kring

Bunyi bel yang diletakkan di pintu masuk cafe berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke dalam cafe. Pemuda yang baru memasuki cafe tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut cafe mencari sosok yang ingin di temui. Setelah mencari beberapa saat akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dimana sosok itu duduk bersama seorang gadis, menyantap makan siang dan sekekali berbincang-bincang. Entah mengapa pemuda itu seperti melihat kelembutan di mata sosok itu ketika berbicara dengan gadis yang ada di depannya. Seketika itu ia ragu apakah ia akan menemui sosok itu atau pergi saja dari sini. Melihat tatapan lembut yang pernah sosok itu berikan padanya dulu dan sekarang malah diberikan ke orang lain membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tapi akhirnya pemuda itu memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap menemui sosok itu, dan setelah sampai di meja tersebut pemuda itupun menyapa.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman dan hanya mendapat lirikan sementara dari Sasuke.

Mendapat perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu seketika senyum tersebut luntur, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis di depan Sasuke.

"Halo! Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal." sapa Naruto kepada gadis itu.

"Ha-halo, aku Haruno Sakura." balas Sakura.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja boleh." jawab Sakura disertai senyum. Naruto pun balas tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menyantap makan siangnya yang tertunda. Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, menghadap Sasuke.

"Jadi, seperti itukah dia?" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya dan memulai kekacauan.

Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawabanpun berucap kembali. "Apa yang kau sukai darinya? Bagiku dia tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali." Naruto mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau sudah buta Sasuke, sampai-sampai kau menyukai orang seperti itu yang tidak ada menariknya sama sekali."

Brak

Sasuke pun menggebrak meja, menyebabkan bunyi keras dari meja tersebut dan membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di cafe tersebut memandang kearahnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya...

"Ikut denganku!"

...dan menarik paksa tangan Naruto menuju pintu keluar cafe. Sakura yang sebelumnya kaget karena Sasuke yang menggebrak meja, akhirnya hanya menatap bingung Sasuke yang menarik Naruto keluar.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di luar cafe, Sasuke berjalan sambil menyeret Naruto menuju celah sempit yang berada di samping cafe tersebut. Setelah sampai ia pun menghempaskan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar ke dinding bangunan di sebelah cafe tersebut, sehingga menghasilkan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras.

Bugh!

"Argh!" Naruto pun menggeram kesakitan akibat punggungnya menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!" ucap Naruto kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menggangguku!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara dan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu bila kau melupakan gadis itu dan kembali padaku! Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu seperti ini padaku. Gadis sialan sepertinya tidak pantas untuk kau cintai Sasuke!"

Sudah cukup, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa bersabar terhadap kelakuan Naruto. Naruto sudah bertindak keterlaluan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto menghina Sakura seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Naruto untuk semua hal ini, tidak akan pernah.

Sasuke pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk meredamkan amarahnya. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya ketika Naruto menghina tentang Sakura lagi.

"Gadis sialan seperti Sakura seharusnya enyah saja dari muka bumi ini!"

Plak!

Tamparan telakpun Sasuke daratkan di pipi tan Naruto, sehingga membuat wajah Naruto menghadap kearah kiri.

"JAGA BICARAMU NAMIKAZE! KAU BENAR-BENAR TELAH MEMBUATKU MUAK! JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKAN WAJAHMU DIHADAPANKU LAGI! DAN AKAN LEBIH BAIK LAGI KALAU KAU JUGA MENGHILANG DARI DUNIA INI!" bentak Sasuke dengan keras dan kemudian ia meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Tes tes tes

Lagi, air mata kembali lagi menetes dari mata safir. Hanya saja, kali ini air matanya tidak disertai isakan tangis. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menangis dalam sepi, suara tidak mau keluar sekedar untuk menyuarakan rasa sakit hatinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana dan saat sudah keluar ia melihat ke dalam cafe. Di sana, Sasuke tertawa lepas bersama Sakura, seakan-akan kejadian tadi tidaklah pernah ada.

'Kenapa, kenapa harus aku yang terus merasakan sakit? Kenapa harus aku?' batin Naruto sedih. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, jika Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi maka ia akan pergi, lagipula ia sudah tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit melihat Sasuke bahagia dengan orang lain, bukan dengannya.

Naruto berlari menjauh dari cafe tersebut. Berlari tanpa melihat arah, sehingga ia beberapa kali menabrak orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang yang menghasilkan umpatan dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

.

.

.

Lari, lari, dan lari. Hanya itulah yang terus Naruto lakukan, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan kakinya yang terus meminta untuk beristrahat. Namun, karena telah kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari ia pun menghentikan larinya. Dilihatnya ke depan dimana terdapat pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga.

'Kenapa aku harus ketempat ini lagi? Kenapa harus di tempat yang membuatku sakit ini aku harus berhenti?' batin Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke depan menuju pohon tersebut. Disandarkan punggungnya pada pohon itu dan merosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Dipeluknya kaki yang ia tekuk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Akhirnya, isakan yang tadinya tidak keluar akhirnya terdengar juga. Isakan yang menyuarakan semua rasa sakit dan pedihnya hatinya, mengeluarkan semua rasa yang ia pendam. Ia berharap dengan ini ia bisa melupakan Sasuke, membuang semua perasaan yang pernah ia miliki pada pemuda itu dan berharap semoga ia bisa hidup tenang tanpa pernah memikirkan Sasuke lagi. Tak apa bila ia tidak bisa bahagia lagi, yang terpenting ia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati lagi. Ia rela bila Tuhan mau mengambil kebahagiannya, asalkan Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mendapatkan rasa yang menyakitkan ini. Apapun, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk satu hal itu.

Puk

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang menepuk bahunya. Dilihatnya sosok yang membungkuk di hadapannya dengan matanya yang sembab.

Seketika sosok di hadapan Naruto membeku sesaat ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu cantik dan mata safir yang begitu indah. Sosok itupun akhirnya sadar ketika mengetahui mata safir tersebut terlihat berair, segera diambilnya sapu tangan yang berada di kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ini!" ucap sosok tersebut menyerahkan sapu tangannya dan disertai senyumnya yang menawan.

Naruto yang awalnya ragu untuk mengambil sapu tangan akhirnya mengambilnya juga. Digunakannya sapu tangan tersebut untuk mengusap matanya yang berair.

Sosok di hadapan Naruto pun perlahan menjauh, tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto yang kelihatannya masih ingin sendiri. Pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Terima...?"

Naruto yang awalnya ingin berterima kasih, mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendapati sosok tersebut telah hilang.

TBC

Yeah! Akhirnya chap 2 update juga. Aku benar" terharu, ternyata ada juga yang suka sama fic buatanku, padahal aku sempat frustasi dengan chap 1-nya karna menurutku bahasanya lebay banget , makasih banyaknya. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini, seminggu ini banyak tugas dari sekolah. Jadi aku ngerjain tugas dulu dan baru ngetik fic ini. Klo fic ini terasa hambar aku minta maaf ya, habisnya aku nulis fic ini saat aku masih kepikiran tugas" sekolah yang masih belum aku selesaikan. Yang di bawah ini adalah balasan yang sudah mereview fic aku ya.

 **Kyuubi no kitsune** : Mengenai pertanyaanmu di pm tentang endingnya, kurasa ini akan happy end deh kyaknya. Tpi klo aku dlam keadaan bad mood ada kemungkinan sad end. Yah, pokoknya do'a in aja setiap aku nulis fic ini msih dlam keadaan good mood ya.

Yap, pasti aku akan buat Sasu-Teme menderita dan menyesal karna udah nyakitin Naru-Chan. Jdi kmu nggak usah khawatir Sasuke akan hidup damai sentosa tanpa penyiksaan terlebih dlu. #smirk

 **Aiko Michishige** : Iya, ini udah aku lanjutin. Sasuke akan aku buat nyesel kok, jdi tenang aja. Um...mengenai orang keempatnya, kurasa aku nggak bisa pke Shika deh, maaf ya. Tpi aku harap kmu suka dngan orang keempat yang aku pilih nanti.

 **Ai aragaki** : Aduh, aku agak bingung bca review kmu karna ada bhasa UpinIpinnya nih ^-^a. Karna aku lihat review kmu sepertinya aku bakal masukin Itachi-Nii dlam list orang keempatnya deh. Klo aku sih pengennya nyembelih Sasu-Teme, abis itu dagingnya aku lempar ke laut biar dimakan sama buaya (emang buaya ada di laut?). Eh, maksudku dimakan sama hiu.

 **RisaSano** : Iya, iya, ini dilanjutin kok. Iya, nanti aku buat Naru-Chan jatuh cinta sma orang lain, tpi cinta hnya sementara aja sih, nggak cinta slama-lamanya. Hbisnya endnya kan kemungkinan akan happy end. Sasuke akan ku buat meminta-minta Naru-Chan kembali ke pelukannya kok. Tpi, sebelum itu kita buat Sasu-Teme menderita dulu ya.

 **Retnoelf** : Ini udah lanjutin kok. Oh ya, nama penname kmu buat aku ingat sma temen aku deh.

Makasih bagi yang udah mau mereview, favorite, alert.

 **Mimi Auziri, Kyuubi no kitsune, Aiko Michishige, Ai aragaki, LittleStarrieKIM, RisaSano, Rr Elf, dan Retnoelf.**

Makasih ya, tanpa kalian aku nggak bkal lanjutin fic ini. Sampai jumpa chap berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku n XXXNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, dan Romance (yang diragukan).

Warning : Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo, mungkin OOC, AU, typo(s), Author newbei, dll

 **Klo nggak suka tolong jangan baca, dan bagi yang suka Read n Review.**

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Terdengar bunyi bel yang ditekan oleh seseorang dikediaman keluarga Uchiha. Seorang yang bercirikan fisik rambut raven yang cukup panjang dan sepasang mata onix yang memandang tajam apa saja di depannya, jangan lupakan juga dua garis melintang di kedua sisi hidungnya. Orang itu terus berdiri di depan pintu yang cukup besar, menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

Cklek!

Pintupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria yang berpakaian khas kepala pelayan. Sesaat kepala pelayan yang membuka pintu tersebut tersentak kaget melihat orang yang menekan bel tadi. Namun kemudian pelayan itu mengukir senyum dibalik masker yang menutup wajahnya.

"Itachi-sama, senang melihat anda sudah pulang kemari. Bagaimana kabar anda selama ini disana?" ucap kepala pelayan tersebut setelah membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan seseorang yang menekan bel tadi yang ternyata bernama Itachi , putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, Kakashi. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kaa-sama?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik keseluruh ruangan di mansionnya.

"Beliau sedang pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, dan kemungkinan akan kembali sore nanti. Apa anda ingin saya memberitahukan kepada Mikoto-sama bahwa anda sudah pulang?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu Kaa-sama." jawab Itachi. " Sepertinya tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali." gumamnya masih sambil melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut.

"Setelah perjalanan jauh anda pasti lapar, apa anda ingin saya mempersiapkan makanan?" tanya Kakashi.

Itachi melirik kearah Kakashi setelah selesai melihat-lihat dan berucap "Tidak perlu, kurasa aku akan langsung istirahat saja, badanku sudah sangat lelah saat ini karena terlalu lama duduk di pesawat. Apa kamarku bersih?"

"Ya, pelayan disini selalu membersihkan kamar anda setiap hari. Jadi anda bisa langsung beristirahat di kamar anda. Apa anda masih memerlukan sesuatu?" Kakashi kembali bertanya.

"Tidak!" ucap Itachi seadanya.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan."

"Hn."

Setelahnya Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Itachi untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai dua dimana kamar Itachi berada. Saat menaiki tangga Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar baginya. Dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dari Kakashi tadi ketika pertama melihat Itachi, kecuali bagian tersenyumnya.

"Aniki?" tanya Sasuke, menyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang di depannya kini adalah kakak tercintanya yang selama 3 tahun ini berada di luar negeri untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan disana.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?"

Setelah yakin bahwa orang itu kakaknya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Itachi dan memeluknya dengan erat melepas kerinduannya terhadap kakaknya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama sepertimu." Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau lama sekali pulang?"

"Maaf, pekerjaan di sana sangat banyak jadi aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusan di sana dulu baru aku bisa pulang ke rumah." jawab Itachi sekaligus melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa aku bisa istirahat sekarang. Aku benar-benar sudah sangat lelah dan ingin cepat tidur di kamar." ucap Itachi disertai senyum.

"Hn. Lagipula aku juga harus berangkat ke kantor."

Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu ia sempat mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, yang menghasilkan dengusan kesal dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Itachi membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna coklat. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kasur yang berukuran king size dan menghadap sebuah balkon.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brugh!

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ini merupakan salah satu hari yang menyenangkan yang pernah kumiliki." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang dan matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya menggantikan tugas bulan untuk menerangi bumi. Naruto terlihat berdiri di depan cerminnya, membenarkan dasi yang berada di kerah kemejanya.

Sudah delapan hari ini ia membolos kerja, Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan diberhentikan dari pekerjaan karena terlalu lama absen. Oleh karena itu, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja dan tidak mau berlarut lama dalam kesedihan. Mulai sekarang, ia akan melupakan orang itu dan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya, setidaknya dengan begitu luka di hatinya tidak kembali lagi.

"Yap, selesai!" ucap Naruto setelah merapikan dasinya.

"Baiklah! Naruto, kau harus semangat, dengan begitu kau tidak akan membuat semua pasienmu khawatir." Naruto berucap menyemangati dirinya sendiri disertai cengiran di wajahnya.

Naruto bergegas menuju dapur yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai ruang makan untuk memulai sarapan paginya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dia kemudian mengendarai motornya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat dimana ia bekerja.

.

.

.

Brum...

Ckiiit!

Naruto telah sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Naruto berjalan memasuki bangunan rumah sakit tersebut. Di tengah perjalanan menuju ruangannya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada yang meneriakan namanya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Narutopun melepaskan pelukan gadis tersebut dan kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Shion-chan?" tanyanya pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"Naruto-sensei kemana saja? Kenapa nggak pernah ketempat Shion dan mama lagi?" tanya gadis kecil yang bernama Shion itu.

Shion adalah anak dari salah satu pasien yang ia rawat, setiap ia ingin memeriksa keadaan ibu Shion yang merupakan pasien pengidap penyakit jantung, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain sebentar dengan gadis kecil itu. Jadi tidak heran kalau Shion sangat akrab dengan Naruto dan selalu ingin bermain dengan dokter berwajah manis itu.

"Maaf ya, Shion-chan. Naruto-sensei beberapa hari ini ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa datang ke tempat Shion-chan." ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Um... begitu ya." Balas Shion dengan memasang wajah sedih.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat raut wajah Shion seperti itupun berucap. "Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf, Naruto-sensei akan menemani Shion-chan bermain setelah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um." Naruto mengangguk.

"Yay, kalau begitu baiklah!" ucap Shion dengan riang.

"Tapi, sebelum itu Naruto-sensei harus bertemu dan berbicara denganku dulu di ruangan." ucap sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan Naruto dengan Shion.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menegang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia ketahui tersebut. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaku dan tersenyum canggung pada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tsu...Tsunade...Tsunade Baa-chan?" ucap Naruto tergagap-gagap.

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berada di ruangan milik Tsunade. Ia duduk dengan gelisah di kursi yang menghadap kearah dimana Tsunade juga duduk dengan mata yang terus menatap tajam kearah Naruto sejak mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut.

'Aduh, pasti aku akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Baa-chan.' batin Naruto takut-takut.

Plak!

"Aw! Baa-chan apa yang kau lakukan, itu sakit sekali tau!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak oleh Tsunade memakai berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Kau pantas menerima itu! Lagipula kemana saja kau seminggu lebih ini pergi dengan mengabaikan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, hah?" ucap Tsunade dengan kesal.

"Aku ada sebuah urusan."

"Tapi setidaknya kau memberitahukan terlebih dahulu padaku kalau kau ingin cuti, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Memangnya urusan apa yang membuatmu harus menghilang tanpa kabar selama seminggu lebih?" Tsunade memijat-mijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"..."

Tsunade melirik kearah Naruto ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya Naruto yang menundukan kepala, sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari pandangan Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela napas sejenak. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku ke sini memanggilmu karena ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan."

Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang penuh tanya ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade yang melihat raut wajah Naruto itupun segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Naruto, beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat perintah untuk mengatakan padamu kalau kau akan dipindah tugaskan ke desa Ame tiga hari lagi. Kau taukan kalau di desa itu tenaga medisnya sangat sedikit," Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "karena itu pemerintah memindahkanmu termasuk beberapa dokter dari rumah sakit lain ke sana. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sana dan gunakan sisa waktu untuk berpamitan dengan orang-orang terdekatmu. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Naruto." raut wajah Tsunade tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Apa-apaan kau Baa-chan, aku akan pergi tiga hari lagi. Dan kau bersikap seolah-olah aku akan pergi sekarang!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari ruanganku ini dan temui anak kecil itu." ucap Tsunade dengan nada pengusiran.

"Ah! Benar juga, aku hampir lupa." Naruto menepuk dahinya dan berjalan keluar dari sana tanpa mengucapkan pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Haah...anak itu, tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali."

.

.

.

"Tiket sudah, pakaian sudah, sepatu sudah, sikat gigi sudah, um...apa lagi yang belum. Kalau ada yang tertinggalkan bisa gawat."

Di kamarnya, Naruto tengah mengecek semua barang-barang yang akan ia bawa nanti ke desa Ame. Besok dia sudah akan berangkat ke sana, namun ia baru menyiapkan keperluannya sekarang. Padahal Naruto sudah diberi petuah agar menyiapkannya sesegera mungkin oleh Tsunade. Tapi memang dasarnya Naruto ceroboh, ia bahkan lebih memilih menggunakan waktunya untuk istirahat daripada menyiapkan barangnya, "Perjalanan ke ame jauh dan perlu banyak waktu, jadi harus banyak-banyak istirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga." itulah alasan yang dia katakan.

"Ah, iya! Aku hampir saja melupakan buku tabunganku, kalau lupa nanti bagaimana aku makan di sana." seru Naruto, kemudian ia berjalan kearah laci meja yang terdapat di samping kasurnya, lalu mengacak-acak isinya.

"Ketemu!"

"Eh? Punya siapa ini?" ucap Naruto ketika mendapati sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu yang bukan miliknya berada di laci tersebut. Naruto pun memandang heran benda tersebut, beberapa saat kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau tidak salah ini milik laki-laki yang waktu itu, deh." Naruto memperhatikan sapu tangan tersebut, kemudian ia mengeryitkan keningnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang berwarna hitam di sudut sapu tangan itu.

"Eh? Ternyata ada tulisannya, apa ini namanya ya?" Naruto makin memperhatikan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam tersebut yang diduga sebagai nama dari pemilik sapu tangan itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kurasa aku akan menyimpannya sementara waktu dan mengembalikan pada orang itu ketika aku kesini lagi." ucap Naruto, ia lalu memasukkan buku tabungan serta sapu tangan itu ke dalam kopernya.

"Haah...akhirnya selesai juga. Hoahm...sekarang waktunya untuk tidur." Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju kasurnya, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Yah, walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7:23, tapi setidaknya dia ingin mengumpulkan energi untuk perjalanannya besok.

.

.

.

Itachi tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang, namun ketenangannya itu langsung sirna ketika ia mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi.

Ting tong!

Setelah bunyi bel itu dapat dilihatnya seorang pelayan yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Tak lama kemudian pelayan tersebut kembali dengan seorang gadis di belakangnya. Pelayan itupun berbicara sejenak dengan gadis yang ada di belakangnya dan kemudian berlalu menuju lantai dua.

'Sepertinya dia ingin bertemu Sasuke.' pikir Itachi.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju sofa di hadapan Itachi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Ia tersenyum ketika Itachi menatapnya. Itachi yang mendapat senyuman dari gadis tersebut itupun balas tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada gadis di depannya.

"Um, iya. Saya memang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama memerintahkan saya untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang diminta olehnya."

"Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Uchiha-sama." Sakura balas memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah ya! Salam kenal juga. Kau sebaiknya tidak perlu seformal itu berbicara denganku, cukup biasa-biasa saja. Panggil saja aku Itachi."

"Ba-baik."

"Sakura!"

Perhatian Itachi dan Sakura teralihkan pada suara seseorang yang tengah menuruni tangga. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menunduk hormat.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Berkas-berkas yang kuminta apa sudah kau bawa?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sudah. Ini berkasnya Sasuke-sama." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan berkas yang ia bawa daritadi.

Sasuke memperhatikan sebentar berkas yang ia pegang. "Hn, bagus. Oh ya, apa kau sudah makan malam Sakura?"

"Tidak, saya belum makan. Memang ada apa Sasuke-sama?" heran Sakura mendapati pertanyaan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama kami di sini, lagipula kau belum makan dan sebentar lagi kami akan makan malam. Jadi sebaiknya aku juga mengajakmu untuk makan malam di sini."

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Sasuke menyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, saya akan ikut."

"Kalau begitu kau duluan saja ke ruang makan, aku akan menaruh berkas ini dulu. Dia akan mengantarmu ke sana." tunjuk Sasuke pada pelayan yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Sakura pergi bersama pelayan tersebut menuju ruang makan. Setelah Sakura hilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke berniat untuk menaruh berkas yang dipegangnya ke kamar. Namun niatnya harus dihentikan ketika suara kakaknya yang dari tadi diam menginterupsi.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat kau mengajak seseorang makan malam di rumah. Apa dia pacarmu yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan!" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa kau sangat perhatian sekali dengannya? Oh, apa pacarmu itu yang sudah mengubahmu menjadi orang yang berbeda? Ckckck aku tidak menyangka kalau pacarmu itu sehebat ini."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kesal ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi, "Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Dan kutegaskan padamu, aku sudah putus dengan pacarku itu, jadi jangan pernah lagi membahas tentangnya." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang heran dengan tingkah adiknya.

.

.

.

Hilir mudik manusia terlihat disepanjang mata Naruto memandang di bandara Konoha. Ia kini duduk disalah satu kursi menunggu jadwal keberangkatanya, di sebelahnya terdapat Tsunade yang senantiasa menemaninya menunggu sampai keberangkatannya tiba.

"Apa kau yakin semuanya sudah siap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Tsunade yang entah keberapa kalinya sejak perjalanan menuju bandara Konoha.

Naruto mendengus kesal ketika mendapati pertanyaan sama yang terus keluar dari mulut Tsunade. "Iya, semua sudah siap, aku sudah mengeceknya beberapa kali, kok. Dan bisakah Baa-chan berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, itu membuat telingaku panas mendengarnya."

"Sopan sedikitlah bocah kalau bicara dengan yang lebih tua, aku melakukan ini untukmu juga. Kau itu selalu saja ceroboh dalam melakukan suatu hal, jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi kali ini."

Naruto ingin membalas perkataan Tsunade, namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara yang mengumumkan kalau pesawatnya akan berangkat. Narutopun segera mengambil koper yang tergeletak di dekat kursi.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, aku berangkat."

"Hm, jaga dirimu di sana dan jangan lupa untuk sekali-kali memberi kabar. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Naruto." Tsunade memeluk tubuh Naruto, yang kemudian dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Baa-chan juga jaga diri baik-baik. Dan aku juga akan merindukan Baa-chan."

Mereka akhirnya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Setelahnya Naruto berjalan menuju pintu masuk pesawat dan melambaikan tangan sebentar kearah Tsunade, Tsunadepun juga turut melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto. Ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Sampai jumpa Konoha."

TBC

Balas review!

 **Kyuubi no kitsune 4485** : Ampuuun...jangan begal aku Kyuu-San (eh?). iya-iya ini lagi aku usahain kok supaya happy end. Mau tau siapa yang ngasih saputangan ya? Khukhukhu... klo itu silahkan tebak sendiri ya. ^_^v

Ngomong-ngomong fic kamu yang judulnya Karma Still Exist dihapus ya? Padahal kan aku pengen tau lanjutannya. T_T

 **Noe Hiruma** : Ternyata kita punya kesukaan yang sma, aku juga sebenarnya suka Naru-Chan yang nggak lemah-lemah gitu. ^_^

 **Gadingtanuki :** Untuk pertanyaanmu alasan kenapa Sasuke minta putus itu ada dichap 1. Silahkan dibaca!

 **Guest** : Heee...maaf klo aku buat Naru-Chan ngemis-ngemis cinta ama Sasu-Teme, habis itu tuntutan cerita jadi apa boleh buat. Sebagai gantinya aku akan coba buat Sasu-Teme menderita dichap kedepan-kedepannya.

 **Aiko Michishige** : Makasih udah mau ngerti aku ya. Itu udah aku lanjut.

 **FriendShit** : Emang Sakura keliatan polos gitu ya? Kok aku nggak sadar klo udah bikin Sakura kayak gitu. -_-a. Itu dah dilanjutin.

 **RisaSano** : Sweetdrop nih aku baca reviewmu. Entah kenapa aku malah bayangin perbudakan yang kayak di Mesir itu. Nih dah dilanjutin.

 **Rheafica** : Makasih buat sarannya, tapi aku pikir" dulu ya, abisnya aku masih bingung untuk kelanjutannya.

 **Yamamura731** : Makasih saran ya. Akan aku coba untuk memperbaiki supaya lebih bagus.

 **Lelay** : makasih buat Lelay teman sekelasku yang udah mau review. tapi aku saranin supaya ikam kada usah gin baca fic ni, aku takutan klo kaina aku ta-bashing karakter Sakura, pas ikam kada katuju. Amun ikam masih handak baca kada papa ai, tpi jangan sarik lawan aku lah? Lagipula ini tuntutan cerita, jadi tapaksa ai aku buat kayak itu.

Fiuh...akhirnya selasai juga balas review. Ngomong" pas aku baca ulang chap 2 sepertinya alurnya agak sdikit cpat, entah itu perasaanku aja atau memang iya alurnya cepat. Dan untuk reader sekalian klo fic aku ada kesalahan silahkan beritahu aja, dengan begitu aku bsa mencoba untuk mengurangi kesalahan dichap kedepannya, hitung" belajar supaya penulisanku jdi lbih baik.

Jum'at besok aku ultah, jadi buat yang mau review aku benar" sangat berterima kasih sekali. Karna review kalian itu akan jadi kado yang buat aku bahagia. Jadi tolong reviewnya ya! ^_^

Terakhir, aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, favorite, dan alert fic aku, makasih ya semua, yang kalian lakukan benar" buat aku senang.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, n XXXNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (yang diragukan).

Warning : Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo, mungkin OOC, AU, typo(s), newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Klo nggak suka tolong jangan baca, dan bagi yang suka Read n Review.**

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana jeans biru dan sepasang sepatu berwarna putih melangkah keluar dari pesawat yang baru ditumpanginya, dilangkahkan terus kaki tersebut hingga akhirnya berhenti karena ulah pemilik sepasang kaki itu yang terlihat kebingungan. Kening dari kepala yang bertahtahkan surai pirang terlihat berkerut ketika sebuah pernyataan muncul di dalam kepalanya.

'Aku 'kan tidak tau rute untuk sampai ke rumah sakit desa Ame, hm...,' kelopak mata berwarna tan itu menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang mata safir dibaliknya. Disilangkannya tangan di depan dada, berpikir keras tentang sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan permasalahannya sehingga menyebabkan kerutan di keningnya semakin terlihat jelas. Tak berapa lama sebuah idepun terlintas di kepalanya, sehingga membuatnya kembali membuka mata. 'Ah! Kenapa tidak telepon saja Baa-chan dan bertanya kemana aku harus pergi.' iapun tersenyum lebar karena pemikiran otak pintarnya dan segera meronggoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya.

"Ah! Dapat!" serunya.

Segera dicarinya kontak yang ingin ia hubungi, setelah dapat ditekannya tombol hijau pada handphone tersebut dan menunggu selama beberapa saat untuk menyambungkan telephonenya.

TUUT...

TUUT...

TU...

" **Halo? Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau menelponku? Apa kau sekarang sudah sampai?"** ucap suara di seberang sana yang sudah cukup ia kenali.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai. Um...Baa-chan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

" **Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"**

"Hehehe... aku tidak tau rute ke Rumah Sakit Ame, jadi bisakah Baa-chan memberitahuku?"

" **Ck, sudah kuduga kalau kau akan bertindak ceroboh seperti ini, seharusnya kau itu lebih teliti lagi, Naruto. Untung saja kau masih bisa meneleponku, kalau tidak, mungkin entah seperti apa nanti nasibmu di sana."**

"Iya...iya, aku minta maaf, aku akan coba untuk tidak ceroboh lagi. Jadi bisakah sekarang Baa-chan memberitahuku!"

" **Hah... baiklah. Dari bandara kau hanya perlu..."**

Saat Tsunade menjelaskan pada Naruto, tiba-tiba dilayar handphone Naruto terlihat sebuah peringatan, dan tak lama setelah peringatan itu layar handphonenya berubah warna menjadi hitam. Naruto yang merasa kalau wanita yang ia anggap neneknya itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya melihat kearah layar handphonenya yang berwarna hitam, ia menekan salah satu tombol, memastikan apakah handphonenya masih menyala. Namun handphone tersebut sama sekali tidak bereaksi, layarnya masih tetaplah hitam tanpa ada cahaya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih menyala.

"?!"

"..."

'HEEE..., KENAPA HANDPHONENYA HARUS MATI SEKARAAANG. KALAU BEGINI, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA KESANAAA...!' batinnya berteriak horor.

Naruto pun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengacak-acak surai pirangnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sehingga menyebabkan ia dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

'Nggak nyangka ada juga orang gila yang nyasar ke bandara.' mungkin itulah batin semua orang yang melihat tingkah Naruto.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Naruto menghentikan tingkah konyol pemuda tersebut dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok di belakangnya.

Dilihatnya sosok tersebut yang ternyata bergender laki-laki, memiliki kulit putih pucat, serta mata dan rambut yang berwarna hitam. Senyum yang entah memiliki arti atau tidak terus terpasang di wajah rupawannya.

"Maaf apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto dari Rumah Sakit Konoha?" ucap sosok tersebut.

"Um... iya, aku Namikaze Naruto." jawab Naruto.

Terlihat sosok itu menghela nafas lega mengetahui hal tersebut. "Ah... syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu juga. Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Shimura Sai, aku diminta oleh Shizune-sensei dari Rumah Sakit Ame untuk menjemputmu dan salam kenal Naruto." Sai mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sai di depannya. "Ah ya, salam kenal." balas Naruto disertai senyum.

Deg Deg Deg

Rona merah muncul perlahan dikedua sisi pipi Sai sering dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

'Apakah aku sudah mati sampai-sampai aku bertemu malaikat di depanku. Tapi setauku aku baik-baik saja daritadi. Atau karena tadi jantungku berdetak cepat dan akhirnya membuatku jadi mati mendadak. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak perduli aku mati atau tidak, satulah yang dapat kupastikan yang berada di depanku ini entah malaikat atau bukan benar-benar...'

"...cantik." gumam Sai.

"Eh? Maaf, kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto. 'Sepertinya tadi aku dengar dia bilang cantik. Awas saja kalau itu ditujukan padaku, akan kuhajar dia kalau benar. Lalu ada apa dengannya, apa dia sakit sampai-sampai wajahnya merah begitu?'

Sai yang mendengar suara Naruto pun akhirnya tersadar dari acara membatinnya. "Tidak, tidak ada. Lebih baik kita segera pergi sekarang." ucapnya, dan kemudian berjalan mendahului Naruto, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Um... baiklah." Naruto menggendikkan bahu, tidak perduli terhadap perubahan rona wajah Sai.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dan menjauh dari bandara yang penuh dengan hilir mudik orang-orang yang ingin berpergian.

.

.

.

Entah kemana sebenarnya Sai membawa Naruto pergi, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang terlihat seperti apartemen. Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada bangunan di depannya, sebenarnya untuk apa mereka datang kemari.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, ayo cepat ikut aku."

Naruto tersadar dari pemikirannya dan segera berlari menuju Sai yang ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Sai, untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Naruto, melepaskan pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya saat tiba di tempat ini.

"Sudahlah kita naik saja dulu."

Naruto pun hanya meng-iyakan perkataan Sai tanpa berkata lebih lanjut dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai yang lebih tinggi.

Setelah menaiki tangga, mereka akhirnya sampai di lantai yang ingin dituju, yaitu lantai 2 dan mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan nomor 110. Sai meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, terakhir ia menyerahkan kunci tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Untuk apa ini?" Naruto menatap bingung kunci yang telah beralih ke tangannya.

"Kunci kamarmu."

"Hm?"

Sai menghela nafas mencoba untuk memaklumi sikap Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum paham. "Ini adalah kamarmu. Selama kau di sini kau akan tinggal di apartemen ini." ucap Sai sambil menunjuk pintu yang berada di depan mereka berdua. Naruto pun hanya meng-ohkan perkataan Sai.

"Kamarku ada di lantai 3 kamar 129, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa minta tolong padaku, Naruto."

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu terima kasih, Sai."

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Dan kalau kau ingin ke rumah sakit, dari sini kau hanya perlu berjalan 600 m ke depan kemudian belok kiri. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Naruto, sampai jumpa lagi." pamit Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." balas Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Setelah Sai pergi, Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen yang akan ia tempati. Diletakkannya koper yang ia bawa sejak tadi didekat sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

Kamar yang Naruto tempati lumayan minimalis, terdiri dari ruang tengah, dapur, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi. Yah, walaupun begitu Naruto bersyukur, setidaknya ia memiliki tempat tinggal daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi pohon sakura terlihat seorang sosok yang berjalan diantara pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah pohon Sakura yang cukup ia kenali karena pohonnya yang lebih besar daripada pohon-pohon sakura di sekitarnya. Sosok itu akhirnya sampai di dekat pohon itu, padangannya pun ia alihkan ke atas menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan diterpa angin. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan selama 10 menit, tanpa sedetikpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

"Kuharap aku diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa bertemu denganmu." ucap sosok itu.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, langit masih seperti biasanya, cerah berwarna biru dan dihiasi sedikit awan putih tanpa ada awan hitam yang mengganggu. Naruto tengah berjalan kaki menuju rumah sakit yang ia tuju. Ia sangat bersyukur jarak apartemennya dengan rumah sakit tidak jauh, jadi ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos untuk bisa sampai ke sana. Dan ditambah lagi ia bisa sekaligus berolahraga.

Bangunan rumah sakit sudah mulai terlihat dipandangan Naruto, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah sakit tersebut. Sesampainya di sana Naruto segera menuju pintu kaca rumah sakit. Namun baru saja ia memegang ganggang pintu tersebut suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

"Namikaze Naruto-sensei?" ucap wanita itu.

"Ah, ya?"

Wanita itupun tersenyum. "Perkenalkan aku Shizune, salah satu dokter di sini, salam kenal." wanita yang bernama Shizune itu membungkuk.

"Salam kenal, Shizune-sensei." Naruto balas membungkuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku karena sudah membuat Shizune-sensei menunggu lama."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu. Silahkan ikut denganku."

"Baik!"

Mereka pun memasuki bangunan rumah sakit tersebut. Aroma khas obat-obatan pun masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Naruto saat ia sudah memasuki bangunan itu. Bagi sebagian orang pasti tidak suka mencium bau obat-obatan, dan mencium saja mereka tidak mau apalagi memakannya. Tapi jika itu Naruto maka pasti akan berbeda. Ia justru sangat menyukai obat, karena baginya berkat obat-obatanlah manusia bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya dan saat dimana ia bisa melihat rona kebahagiaan di wajah orang-orang yang sembuh dari penyakitnya adalah hal yang paling ia sukai dari semua itu.

"Ini adalah ruanganmu, Naruto-sensei. Kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa katakan padaku atau pada dokter dan perawat di sini, tak perlu sungkan." ucap Shizune setelah mereka sampai di depan ruangan yang akan Naruto pakai.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Mengenai hal itu, sudah ada daftar pasien-pasien yang akan kau tangani di atas meja kerjamu. Jadi kau bisa bekerja sekarang." jelas Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-sensei."

"Ya, sama-sama. Apa kau perlu hal lain lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, Naruto-sensei, dan semoga kau betah di sini. Aku permisi dulu, masih ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan." setelah berucap Shizune pun membungkuk dan dibalas serupa oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Sai baru saja berniat untuk membeli makan siang disebuah cafe seberang rumah sakit, tapi tiba-tiba saat ia memasuki cafe, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat 'malaikat'nya berada di meja paling sudut cafe tersebut. Ia pun tanpa ragu-ragu melangkah menuju meja yang tengah ditempati 'malaikat'nya tersebut.

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa Sai.

Naruto yang sebelumnya tengah asyik menyantap makanannya pun akhirnya menoleh kesumber suara yang berada di depannya.

"Sai? Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan..." Naruto melirik pada jas putih yang dikenakan oleh Sai. "...kau seorang dokter?" tanya Naruto dengan kernyitan di dahinya dan memiringkan sedikt kepalanya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu bolehkah aku duduk di sini dan memesan makanan terlebih dahulu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Sai barusan.

"Ya baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Sai tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, ia pun segera memanggil pelayan. Setelah mengatakan pesanannya kepelayan dan pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya pergi, ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi.

"Baiklah, kembali kepertanyaanmu sebelumnya. Ya, aku sebenarnya juga dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganmu. Kau tidak tau?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau. Kau sendiri saja tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau itu seorang dokter waktu kita berkenalan."

"Ah, benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa mengatakannya padamu waktu itu?"

Hening melanda diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya getaran dari handphone milik Sai terasa di saku jasnya. Sai mangambil handphone yang tersimpan di sakunya dan melihat nama si penelpon.

"Naruto, aku permisi dulu, ingin menjawab telephone."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk.

Sai segera menjauh, mencari tempat yang tenang agar ia bisa mengangkat telephone.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sai kembali, di meja sekarang juga telah tersedia pesanannya tadi, Naruto pun sepertinya sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Baru saja ia duduk di kursi suara Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Siapa yang menelponmu tadi sampai-sampai kau cukup lama kembali kemari? Kupikir tadi terjadi sesuatu denganmu, makanya kau lama pergi." tanya Naruto.

"Wah, tidak aku sangka ternyata kau perhatian juga denganku, Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" Sai berucap dengan nada riang, menganggap bahwa pertanyaan Naruto tadi adalah wujud perhatian untuk orangnya yang disukainya.

"Siapa yang perhatian, aku hanya penasaran saja. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!" balas Naruto. Raut kekesalan muncul di wajahnya akibat perkataan Sai. Padahal ia bertanya karena penasaran. Eh, malah ditanggapi seperti itu. Mereka kan juga belum lama saling kenal, tapi orang di depannya ini malah menganggap kalau ia memiliki perasaan padanya. Dasar manusia aneh.

"Oh...begitu,"

Raut muka Sai langsung berubah lesu ketika mengetahui bahwa anggapannya salah. Ternyata 'malaikat'nya tidak menyukainya. Tapi, ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, ia pasti akan membuat 'malaikat' di depannya ini menyukainya suatu saat nanti. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali memasang senyum yang selalu terpajang di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu yang menelpon adalah kakakku, atau lebih tepatnya kakak sepupuku." lanjut Sai.

"Kakakmu? Memangnya ada apa dia menelponmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sepertinya Naruto sekarang berubah jadi orang yang mudah penasaran.

"Dia hanya menanyakan kabarku dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah pulang dari luar negeri. Sudah lama dia tidak pernah menelponku karena tuntutan pekerjaannya. Oh ya Naruto, kalau tidak salah ingat kau dari Konoha, kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kebetulan sekali, rumah kakak sepupuku ada di Konoha. Kalau kau mengambil cuti dan kembali ke Konoha mungkin aku bisa memperkenalkanmu padanya, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kurasa itu masih lama lagi untuk aku mengambil cuti."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Benar juga, kau kan baru sampai di sini."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera makan makananmu itu." Naruto menunjuk makanan Sai yang berada di meja dengan dagunya.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa!" pekik Sai pelan.

 **NARUTO POV**

Kulihat Sai mulai memakan makan siangnya yang sudah ia pesan sejak tadi, sedangkan aku hanya meminum jus jerukku yang masih tersisa dari semua menu makan siang yang ku pesan. Pembicaraan yang melibatkan Konoha tadi entah mengapa mengingatkanku dengan laki-laki yang memberiku saputangan waktu itu. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai saputangan dimana aku menyimpannya ya? Kalau tidak salah aku membawanya pagi ini, dimana aku meletakkannya?

Aku memeriksa semua saku yang berada di kemeja, jas, dan celanaku, mencoba mencari keberadaan saputangan tersebut. Sai yang melihat tingkahku yang seakan mencari sesuatu mencoba bertanya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau cari?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mencari saputangan." jawabku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu kantung kemejaku dan segera saja kutarik sesuatu itu dari sana. Ah! Ternyata saputangan itu, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pakai saja punyaku ini." Sai berucap kembali.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukannya."

Hah... untung saputangan ini tidak hilang, kalau hilang nanti bagaimana aku mengembalikannya. Tapi... rasanya ada yang aneh, inikan hanya saputangan kenapa aku niat sekali ingin mengembalikannya. Lagipula apa mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, kami kan bertemunya secara kebetulan. Tapi tetap saja...

...Kuharap aku diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa bertemu denganmu.

 **NARUTO POV END**

.

.

.

Salah satu kaca jendela dari sebuah ruangan kantor memperlihatkan warna langit yang sudah gelap, menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah malam. Ruangan kantor yang ternyata dihuni oleh seorang laki-laki itupun hampir saja menyamai gelapnya langit malam, jika saja layar komputer yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tidak menyala. Di samping komputer yang menyala itu terdapat banyak berkas-berkas perusahaan yang menggunung yang sepertinya belum laki-laki itu selesaikan dan diantara berkas-berkas itu terdapat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang juga merupakan nama dari laki-laki itu. Sepasang mata onixnya terus terpaku pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya, membacanya semua huruf yang terdapat pada laporan yang telah diberikan bawahannya untuk diperiksa.

Setelah selesai membacanya Sasuke menaruh laporan itu, tangannya seputih porselen yang sebelumnya terus memegang kertas-kertas penting itupun kemudian beralih menuju laci meja kerjanya berniat untuk mengambil pulpen. Dibukanya laci tersebut dan segera mengambil benda yang ia butuhkan, saat ia akan menutup laci tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti mendorong laci itu agar tertutup ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat ia kenali. Sasuke pun mengambil objek itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto. Ditatapnya foto itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Ternyata di dalam foto tersebut terdapat dua sosok yang memiliki ciri tubuh yang sangat kontras. Salah satu sosok itu adalah dirinya dan yang satunya adalah Naruto. Di foto dengan background taman bermain itu terlihat Naruto tengah memeluknya dari samping disertai dengan cengiran di wajah, sedangkan dirinya menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk merangkul bahu Naruto, tak lupa juga seulas senyum tipis yang mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat terukir diparas tampannya. Masih segar di ingatannya saat pengambilan foto itu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hari libur merupakan hari yang tepat untuk barjalan-jalan dengan keluarga maupun orang terdekat. Hal itupun berlaku bagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang memanfaatkan waktu liburan sekolah mereka untuk berkencan di taman bermain. Terlihat mereka sangat antusias mencoba semua wahana-wahana di taman bermain. Eum... kurasa aku harus meralat tulisanku tadi. Sepertinya lebih tepat dikatakan kalau salah satu diantara mereka yang sangat antusias, sedangkan satunya hanya memasang aura suram karena dari tadi terus diseret kesana kemari oleh sang blonde.

"Dobe, berhenti menarik-narikku, aku sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat sebentar!" ucap Sasuke dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Tidak bisa Teme, aku ingin menaiki wahana itu!" balas Naruto.

"Kau kan sudah menaikinya sebanyak tujuh kali."

"Tapi, aku tetap ingin menaikinya lagi Teme..." ucap Naruto disertai nada merajuk.

"Kalau begitu kau naik saja sendiri, aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin naik denganmu!"

"Aku sangat lelah Dobe, nanti saja naiknya dan biarkan aku istirahat dulu."

"Eum... ya sudah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu."

Raut kekecewaan terlihat diwajah Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat raut itupun mengusap rambut Naruto dan berhasil membuat sepasang mata sewarna batu safir memandang kearahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku janji setelah aku istirahat, aku akan menemanimu ke sana."

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan kearah sebuah bangku yang terdapat di taman bermain dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sana. Beberapa waktu dilewati dengan keheningan, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Teme, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" kata Naruto.

"Hm? Berfoto? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan saja, kok."

"Hn, baiklah."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto segera memanggil seorang gadis yang berada di dekat mereka untuk dimintai pertolongan agar memfoto mereka berdua. Merekapun memposisikan diri mereka sebagus mungkin. Sesaat sebelum difoto Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Sasuke. Ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi merengut ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang hanya berekspresi datar. Ia pun menghentikan gadis yang akan segera memfoto mereka.

"Maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya.

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya yang akan memfoto. Dan Sasuke pun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Teme! Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, cobalah untuk tersenyum!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apanya yang tidak bisa. Kau hanya perlu menarik bibirmu sedikit ke atas, mudah saja kok."

"Hah... masalahnya bukan itu Dobe, aku tidak ingin tersenyum di hadapan orang lain, dan aku hanya akan tersenyum karenamu."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke seketika Naruto mendapat sebuah ide.

"Mm... kalau begitu..."

Cup!

Sasuke refleks membelalakkan mata dan menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Naruto. Rona merah terlihat dikedua belah pipinya, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih porselen.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa tersenyum?"

Sasuke mendengus geli akibat perlakuan Naruto tadi padanya. Namun akhirnya ia menuruti Naruto untuk tersenyum. Dan kamerapun ditekan.

KLIK!

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan foto tersebut yang masih berada di tangannya, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sampah yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah sampai ia termenung sesaat memandang foto di tangannya. Namun kemudian diarahkannya tangannya untuk memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tempat sampah, tergabung dengan sampah-sampah lain yang telah dibuang terlebih dahulu karena tidak berguna.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan review!

RisaSano : Pasangan baru? Mungkin aja kali ya. Kalo sikap dingin sih udah pasti, giliran dong, masa Sasu-Teme terus yang selalu bersikap dingin. Dan persaingan udah pasti akan ada. Aduh ngakak nih bayangin Sasu-Teme berubah profesi jadi stalker. XD Makasih reviewnya.

Aiko Michishige : Ini udah lanjut, maaf kalo lama updatenya dan makasih buat reviewnya.

Noe Hiruma : Iya bakalan nyesel kok nanti Sasu-Teme. Hayo...siapa yang ngasih ya? Nanti bakalan ketauan kok. Makasih untuk ucapan ultah dan reviewnya.

Yuvikimm97 : Hehehe...iya, aku orang banjar, kok bisa tau kalo itu bahasa banjar. Apa orang banjar juga ya? Makasih reviewnya.

Shinpopay : Iya, makasih reviewnya.

Yukiko senju : Wah, ItaNaru? Benar nggak ya? Makasih reviewnya.

Jongie77 : Pengen ItaNaru ya? Tunggu aja deh dulu sampai ketauan siapa orang yang ngasih saputangan. Makasih reviewnya.

Saera : Makasih buat ucapan ultah dan reviewnya.

Justin cruellin : He...memang alay gitu ya? Nggak nyangka aku malah bikin yang kayak gituan hiks #pundung. Oke, bahasanya akan aku coba untuk baikin lagi dan wordnya akan dicoba untuk dipanjangin, tapi nggak jamin ya, habisnya aku nggak terlalu tau bahasa yang benar dan banyaknya word itu aku tulis sesuai ide yang ada di otak. Kalo mengenai Sakura aku bingung juga sih , nggak tau harus dibikin kayak apa. Kalo alasan putus ada di chap 1. Itachi atau bukan ya? Silahkan tunggu di chap ke depannya nanti. Makasih reviewnya.

Dahlia Lyana Palevi : aduh gimana ya...awalnya sih happy end, tapi sekarang keputusanku udah bulat kalau fic ini bakalan happy end, maaf ya. Makasih reviewnya.

Rheafica : Waduh, ada yang bila ItaNaru lagi nih. Kira-kira siapa yang ngasih hayo? Makasih reviewnya.

Vincent Aresh : Gaara ya? Aduh, liat aja deh nanti.^_^v Makasih reviewnya.

Lelay : Bener ya kada apa-apa, nanti kalo kesel lawan fic ini jangan teror aku lah? AKU KADA HANDAK MATI ANUM... XD ^_^v

Halo, sebelumnya aku mau bilang kalo chap ini nggakku edit, jadi maaf kalo hasilnya jelek. Lalu maaf juga kalo aku lama banget update fic ini, abis aku kena WB nih ditambah lagi kemalasan untuk ngetik yang susah ditangani. Dan makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, follow, dan yang udah mau baca fic nista ini, aku benar-benar terharu T^T. Mungkin chap depan bakalan lama updatenya karena bentar lagi mau MIT, jadi mau fokus belajar dulu,aku sebenarnya kesel mau MIT masa masih dikasih PR , tapi bakalan aku usahain kok supaya nggak lama kayak chap ini. Udah dulu ya, aku mau bobo, nih aku baru aja kena marahin sama mama karena main laptop.

Sampai jumpa chap depan!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, n XXXNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (yang diragukan).

Warning : Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo, mungkin OOC, AU, typo(s), newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Klo nggak suka tolong jangan baca, dan bagi yang suka Read n Review.**

.

.

.

2 years later

Siang hari ini masih sama seperti biasanya dengan matahari yang berada tepat ditempat tertinggi dan menghantarkan hawa panasnya ke bumi. Langitpun masih berwarna biru tanpa adanya awan hitam yang terkadang menjadi tanda akan adanya rintik-rintik air yang turun.

Terlihat disebuah koridor rumah sakit masih cukup ramai seperti biasanya penuh dengan dokter, suster, pasien, maupun pengunjung rumah sakit yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan kepentingan mereka masing-masing. Entah itu untuk memeriksa pasien, berkunjung, maupun sekedar membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit. Tak terkecuali pria muda satu ini yang terlihat diantara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Jas putih yang dikenakannya bergerak melambai-lambai seiring dengan langkah kaki yang ia buat. Suara hasil dari benturan sepatu pantofelnya dengan lantai keramikpun juga ikut serta mengiringi langkahnya pasti. Sepasang kaki itu berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu lambat namun juga tidak terlalu cepat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sepasang kaki jenjang itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruang rawat inap salah satu pasien. Sebelah tangannya yang terbalut kulit yang berwarna putih terangkat untuk membuka pintu yang ada di depannya.

Cklek

Pintupun terbuka, terlihat di matanya tiga orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu, terdiri dari dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil. Dua orang dewasa dalam ruangan itu sepertinya sedang asik berbincang-bincang sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Pria muda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu. Anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang menyadari keberadaan pria itu hanya diam, ia sudah hafal dengan tingkah pria muda itu jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih telah menemani cucu saya membeli makanan, dan saya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan anda karena ulah cucu saya." salah satu orang dewasa yang umurnya telah mencapai lebih dari setengah abad berucap pada laki-laki yang berdiri di samping ranjang yang ia tempati.

"Ahaha... sudahlah tidak apa-apa Jii-san. Lagipula aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi tidak usah minta maaf seperti itu." laki-laki itu membalasan perkataan pria tua di depannya.

Pria muda yang memasuki ruangan itupun akhirnya telah sampai didekat orang yang ia cari, yaitu tepatnya berada di belakang laki-laki pirang yang berdiri di samping ranjang pasien. Ia kemudian mengalungkan tangannya yang putih di leher tan laki-laki itu.

"?!"

Awalnya sempat kaget, namun kemudian perempatan tiba-tiba tercetak dengan jelas di kening laki-laki pirang itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang berani bertindak kurang ajar padanya tanpa harus melihat terlebih dahulu. Tangannya terkepal kuat , bersiap untuk memberikan tonjokan pada orang di belakangnya itu.

JDUK!

"APA-APAAN KAU SAI!" laki-laki itu berteriak, mengeluarkan frekuensi suara yang cukup besar hingga mampu membuat telinga berdenging sesaat. Untungnya orang-orang yang berada seruangan dengannya dengan sigap menutup telinga terlebih dahulu, sehingga mereka tidak merasakan efek dari teriakan yang dibuatnya.

Pria yang merupakan Sai itu mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari orang yang ia peluk secara tiba-tiba.

"Ugh... Naruto bisakah kau tidak memukulku terus, rasanya benar-benar sakit."

"Huh! Kau pantas menerimanya, lagipula itu salahmu sendiri karena terus menggangguku!" nafas Naruto terlihat memburu karena harus menahan kemarahannya yang diakibat ulah Sai. Jujur, ia sebenarnya sudah cukup capek diganggu setiap kali oleh manusia dengan warna kulit menyerupai mayat itu.

"Um, yang dibilang Naruto-sensei itu benar, Sai-sensei memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan tadi." Tenten, satu-satunya anak kecil diantara mereka yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang tempat kakeknya menimpali perkataan Naruto.

"Lihat, Tenten-chan saja setuju denganku, jadi kau tidak boleh protes kalau kupukul." Naruto kembali berucap.

"Tapikan pukulanmu itu sakit Naruto, setidaknya kalau bisa kau kurangi kekuatanmu itu kalau mau memukulku." balas Sai.

"Ahahaha..."

Sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut seorang pria yang paling tua diantara mereka.

Tenten dengan Naruto dan Sai merasa heran melihat kakek yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa diketahui penyebabnya.

Apa penyakit orang tua itu kambuh, hingga ia tertawa sendiri? Tapi setau Naruto kakek itu tidak memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. Atau mungkin saja sebenarnya kakek itu memang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan dan ternyata Naruto selama ini tidak tahu dan malah merawat seorang yang punya gangguan kejiwaan.

Naruto bergidik sesaat, ia kemudian mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran kurang ajarnya tentang orang tua itu.

"Jii-chan, kenapa kau tertawa?" ucap Tenten.

"Ahaha... tidak ada apa-apa. Jii-chan hanya merasa lucu melihat tingkah mereka." kakek itu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan cucunya.

"Mereka? Maksudnya kami berdua?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sai secara bergantian.

"Ya."

"Memangnya apa yang lucu dari tingkah kami?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya.

Sai merasa tersinggung akan ucapan kakek tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa tingkah mereka terlihat lucu, memangnya bagian mana yang lucu?

"Kalian ini terkadang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang suka bertengkar, tapi terkadang juga terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang selalu terlihat mesra."

Kekesalan Naruto kembali meningkat. Ia tidak terima dibilang seperti itu, dan ia ingin mengeluarkan protesnya karena disamakan dengan hal yang dikatakan kakek tua itu. Namun apa daya, protesannya itu hanya sampai di tenggorokan. Ia tidak mau dibilang anak yang kurang ajar karena marah-marah dengan orang yang umurnya terpaut jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Tunggu, Jii-san tadi bilang kalau kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Apa benar terlihat seperti itu?" Sai bertanya dengan antusias, entah kemana rasa kesalnya yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang.

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Kau dengarkan Naruto, Jii-san saja bilang kalau kita seperti sepasang kekasih, jadi kenapa kau tidak menjadi pacarku saja sekarang?"

Sepertinya Sai masih tidak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya Naruto. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sai menginginkan Naruto menjadi kekasihnya sejak seminggu setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Sudah berbagai cara yang ia lakukan, dari cara yang biasa sampai cara yang ekstrem sudah pernah ia coba.

Tapi sepertinya memang keberuntung sama sekali tidak pernah berpihak pada Sai. Naruto yang keras kepala memang sulit untuk ditaklukan, sampai sekarang ia masih tetap menolak perasaan Sai.

"Huh! Jangan mimpi kau Sai, kau pikir aku mau menjadi pacar dari orang menyebalkan sepertimu!" Naruto menjawab ketus.

"Ugh... kau sungguh tidak berperasaan, Naruto!"

"Ya-ya, terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan malah tidak bekerja?!" Naruto menatap tajam Sai, ia berpikir kalau Sai telah melalaikan tugasnya.

"Oh tenanglah Naruto, jangan berpikir yang buruk dulu tentangku. Aku kesini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu sebelum kau cuti. Lagipula pekerjaanku hampir selesai, dan aku hanya harus memeriksa beberapa pasien sore nanti. Jadi intinya sekarang aku luang." di kalimat terakhir Sai mengucapkannya dengan nada riang.

"Naruto-sensei akan cuti?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut kecil Tenten.

Naruto yang diberi pertanyaan sontak menoleh kearah Tenten yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Um!" Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ke Konoha untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Heee...! Kalau begitu Naruto-sensei tidak akan ada di sini dong, nanti siapa yang akan memeriksa Jii-chan?" raut sedih terpancar dari wajah Tenten. Ia benar-benar tidak ikhlas dokter kesukaannya itu akan pergi jauh.

Naruto agak merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Tenten, ia kemudian mengusap rambut anak di depannya itu.

"Tenten-chan tenang saja. Nanti akan ada orang yang menggantikan Naruto-sensei untuk memeriksa Jii-san kok." Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ugh... tapikan aku sebenarnya tidak ingin Naruto-sensei pergi."

Kakek Tenten hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah Tenten! Naruto-sensei juga memerlukan waktu untuk berlibur."

"Tapikan Jii-chan,"

"Ssst... sudahlah."

"Huh!" gadis itu merengut, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, kapan Naruto-sensei akan berangkat?" kakek itu bertanya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok."

Ekspresi kaget terpancar jelas di wajah kakek itu. "Cepat sekali!"

"Hehe..." dan Naruto hanya cengengesan menanggapinya.

Cklek

Suara dari pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian keempat orang itu. Sesosok wanita dewasa terlihat seiring pintu yang terbuka.

"Wah... ternyata ada Naruto-sensei dan Sai-sensei di sini!" wanita itu berucap.

"Kaa-chan!" Tenten turun dari ranjang yang digunakan untuk duduk sedari tadi dan berlari menuju sosok wanita itu yang merupakan ibunya.

"Maaf lama ya, Tenten-chan. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-sensei kesini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ya?"

"Ah ya, tapi aku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu saya mau permisi dulu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Naruto-sensei." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama. Ayo Sai!"

"Ya! Kami permisi dulu Jii-san, Ba-san, dan Tenten-chan."

Naruto dan Sai akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk di balik meja kantornya, kertas-kertas penting yang sebelumnya menumpuk di atas meja sejak pagi kini hanya tertinggal beberapa lembar saja lagi. Kacamata yang dikenakannya pun terlihat sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula, menandakan bahwa ia terlalu serius mengerjakan hal yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai tidak membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ruangan itu benar-benar hening hanya suara gesekan pulpen dengan kertas bersama deru AC dan jarum jam yang bergerak ikut menemaninya di dalam ruangan yang hanya diisi olehnya tersebut.

Kertas yang tadi tersisa sudah mulai berkurang jumlahnya, kini ia hanya perlu membubuhkan satu tanda tangan lagi di kertas terakhir.

"Haah..." helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menyelesaikan kertas yang terakhir.

Sasuke melepas kacamata berbingkai hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut celana formal hitam menuju satu-satunya pintu berwarna coklat yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sakura?" panggilnya pada seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di meja sekretaris.

Sakura yang merasa kaget dengan panggilan tiba-tiba Sasuke refleks berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, ya! Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak perlu bicara formal denganku."

"Ah! Aku lupa. Kalau begitu maafkan aku Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, sudahlah. Apakah masih ada berkas yang masih harus aku kerjakan?"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku cek dulu!"

Setelah selesai memeriksanya Sakura kembali berucap. "Sepertinya untuk hari ini sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Baguslah. Lalu apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menatap heran Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan, lagipula ini masih jam 5 sore."

Wajah Sakura sontak berbinar senang. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ia berucap dengan semangat.

"Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan sejak 9 bulan lalu. Sasuke yang mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sakura sejak lama dan saat itu sudah tidak bisa menahan diri akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura tepat di hadapan karyawan-karyawan lainnya yang kemudian dihadiahi tepuk tangan riuh dan ucapan selamat dari para karyawan. Hingga saat ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja tanpa adanya gangguan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti, mereka telah sampai di tempat yang ingin mereka tuju. Sasuke pun memandang tempat itu dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya.

'Tempat ini...'

Seketika sepenggal kenangan masa lalu kembali menyeruak masuk kedalam otak Sasuke.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Sakura berseru.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

"Jadi tempat ini yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya! Aku dengar dari Ino di sini penuh pohon sakura, dan di tengah-tengah taman ini ada pohon sakura yang lumayan besar dari yang lainnya jadi aku ingin tahu seberapa besar pohon itu. Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita juga berfoto di sana?"

"Haah... untuk apa kita repot-repot berfoto juga?"

Sakura merengut sebal mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih. Lagipula itu untuk kenang-kenangan saja,kok."

Deg!

Sasuke terdiam, ia benar-benar merasa de javu dengan kata-kata itu. Jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut menghantarkan perasaan yang tidak ia pahami. Entah apa arti dari denyutan jantungnya itu saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Perkataan itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan suatu hal yang telah ia lupakan sejak lama.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya melihat keterdiaman Sasuke, ia heran kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi diam dan tidak membalas perkataannya. Ia memutuskan bertanya dan mengambil kembali perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?"

Mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya kembali sadar dari acara melamunnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia mendiami Sakura karena terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Sakura terlihat ragu dengan jawaban Sasuke dan iapun kembali bertanya. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat ke taman itu, hari sudah semakin sore."

Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau itu katamu."

Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil yang ditumpangi, mereka berjalan memasuki taman sakura tersebut.

Taman itu benar-benar didominasi dengan warna merah muda khas bunga sakura, bahkan jalan-jalan setapaknya juga ikut terlihat berwarna merah muda karena ditutupi oleh bunga sakura yang berjatuhan ditiup angin. Di samping jalan setapak tersedia beberapa kursi taman jika ada orang yang ingin bersantai-santai.

Mereka tidak hanya sendiri. Di tempat ini ada juga beberapa orang yang ikut berkeliling melihat keindahan taman tersebut. Tidak hanya sepasang kekasih namun juga orang-orang tua yang bersama anak-anak mereka yang bermain juga ada di sana.

Semilir angin sore bergerak perlahan menerpa tubuh, menghantarkan rasa sejuk pada kulit putih Sasuke. Kelopak mata Sasuke menutup, menghayati suasana yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sakura telah berjalan lebih dahulu di depan Sasuke, jika tidak, sudah dipastikan wajah Sakura akan merona merah senada dengan warna rambutnya dan kelopak bunga Sakura ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menampilkan raut datar, sekarang menjadi tenang dan damai.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali membuka mata, menampilkan sepasang onyx kelamnya pada dunia. Saat membuka mata Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berjalan keluar dari area taman.

'Bukankah itu...'

"Sasuke-kun, itu dia pohonnya. Ayo kita kesana!"

Sasuke yang awalnya ingin menyusul sosok itu akhirnya tidak jadi karena Sakura sudah menariknya lebih dulu menuju salah satu pohon sakura yang ada di sana, iapun hanya pasrah saja dan membiarkan sosok itu semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Siang hari, waktu yang sangat ingin semua orang hindari untuk keluar dari ruangan yang teduh. Sengatan sinar matahari yang bisa membakar kulit dan hawa panas yang menimbulkan keringat hingga menyebabkan adanya bau badan menjadi faktor utama seseorang malas keluar ruangan. Yah, walaupun itu semua bisa diminimalisir dengan menggunakan pakaian yang lumayan tertutup dan mengipas diri dengan benda-benda yang berpotensi menjadi alat kipas dadakan. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak terlalu efektif untuk dilakukan, menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup hanya akan menambah intensitas hawa panas pada tubuh dan mengipas diri dengan kertas, buku, maupun benda lainnya hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga.

Tsunade sepertinya juga termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang yang malas keluar saat ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin bersantai-santai saja di ruangannya saat siang hari yang panas ini dengan segelas minuman dingin yang menemani. Namun apa daya, semua itu harus ia relakan sirna saat telephone dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau hari ini ia akan datang kembali ke kota ini dan minta dijemput, takut kesasar karena sudah lama tidak ke Konoha katanya.

Tsunade hanya pasrah-pasrah saja saat harus meninggalkan ruangannya yang dingin berAC dan harus rela menerobos teriknya matahari siang hari ini. Ingin dibilang ikhlas tapi sebenarnya juga enggak, ingin dibilang enggak ikhlas tapi sebenarnya ikhlas–ikhlas saja.

Untuk orang yang sudah ia anggap cucu apa aja ia rela kok, tapi sekarang ia juga mau berada di ruangannya saja sambil santai-santai. Kenapa juga Naruto harus pulang disaat hari yang panas begini, kenapa nggak nanti-nanti aja saat hari sudah tidak panas.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang melawan hawa nafsu untuk tidak malas-malasan di ruang kerjanya dan berakhir dengan kemenangan tekadnya untuk menjemput Naruto. Tsunade sampai juga di bandara. Terlihat di mata Tsunade para penumpang yang menaiki pesawat dari Ame sudah keluar. Tsunade mencari keberadaan sosok bersurai pirang di gerombolan orang-orang yang keluar dari pesawat dengan teliti.

Karena sudah terlalu capek, raut wajah Tsunade yang awalnya saat memasuki bandara terlihat senang dan gembira, sekarang berubah menjadi dongkol seiring dengan waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk mencari dan menunggu bocah pirang kesayangannya.

Sudah dibela-belain buat dijemput, eh dibuat jadi capek juga. Lama-lama stok kesabaran Tsunade bisa habis juga kalo begini terus. Naruto itu tidak tahu apa, kalau Tsunade harus melakukan perjuangan ekstra hanya untuk menjemputnya. Dari harus melawan hawa nafsu untuk nyantai-nyantai, menerobos terik panas matahari, ikut berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang ada di bandara, ditambah lagi harus menemukan bocah pirang berisik itu. Kurang apa coba.

Tsunade sudah terlalu lelah harus mencari keberadaan Naruto, padahal penumpang pesawat sudah keluar semua tapi kenapa keberadaan Naruto tidak terlihat bersama arus orang yang keluar dari pesawat tadi. Sepertinya ia harus mencari Naruto di sekitar bandara ini.

Tsunade akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Jika anak itu tidak bisa ditemukan, maka Tsunade sudah bertekad akan meminta bantuan petugas bandara untuk mencari Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kaki menelusuri semua tempat di bandara tersebut. Matanya menyusuri semua sudut, tidak membiarkan satu celahpun lewat dari pandangan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian mata Tsunade menangkap siluet orang yang ia cari. Ia melangkah menuju sosok pemuda pirang itu yang sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan handphone di tangannya sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Saat sudah sampai di depan Naruto yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Tsunade secepat kilat merampas handphone milik orang itu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu awalnya ingin menyampaikan protesnya dan marah-marah dengan orang yang telah lancang mengambil hanphonenya, namun saat melihat betapa seramnya wajah wanita berumur itu tiba-tiba saja nyalinya menciut.

Tangan kanan Tsunade terangkat bersiap-siap memberikan pelajaran bagi pemuda di depannya. Perempatan juga terlihat cukup banyak terlihat di keningnya. Tangan itu kemudian bergerak.

Nyut...

"AW-AW-AW... Baa-chan sa-sakiiit! Lepaskan telingaku Baa-chan! AW!"

Naruto menjerit kesakitan saat tangan Tsunade menjewer telinganya. Namun sepertinya Tsunade tidak menuruti perkataan pemuda itu, malahan ia menambah intensitas jewerannya pada telinga pemuda pemilik warna mata senada dengan batu safir itu dan mengakibatkan frekuensi jeritan Naruto juga bertambah.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu sontak juga mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber keributan di sana. Mereka memandang heran pada sepasang orang berbeda umur itu, bahkan ada orang-orang yang berhenti hanya untuk melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Tsunade.

Tsunade yang merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang sepertinya memperhatikan mereka sontak melihat sekeliling. Ia segera tersenyum gugup saat mengetahui semua pengunjung bandara melihat kearah mereka berdua. Tsunade berdehem dan menghentikan jewerannya pada Naruto.

Naruto bernafas lega saat Tsunade menjauhkan tangan dari telinganya. Ringisan keluar dari celah kedua bibirnya akibat rasa sakit di telinganya karena kuatnya jeweran Tsunade. Ia kemudian mengosok-gosokkan tangannya pada telinga yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Kemana saja kau, bocah?! Aku sudah lelah mencarimu kesana kemari. Dan kenapa kau tidak kutemukan saat para penumpang keluar dari pesawat tadi, hah?!" Tsunade berucap dengan sedikit membentak.

"Setelah keluar dari pesawat dan mencari Baa-chan, tapi malah tidak kutemukan, aku akhirnya memutuskan menunggu di sini." Naruto menjelaskan dengan wajah cemberut lantaran kesal dengan sikap Tsunade yang seenak-enaknya menjewer telinganya. Padahal bukan salahnya kalau Tsunade tidak bisa menemukannya, saat keluar dari pesawatkan banyak orang-orang yang juga berkeliaran untuk menemukan orang yang mereka cari, tidak herankan kalau dia tidak menemukan Tsunade. Tapi kenapa dia yang malah kena marah.

"Haah... sudahlah, lupakan saja semua itu. Lebih baik kita pergi saja sekarang. Aku sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat."

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Tsunade. Ia kemudian mengikuti Tsunade yang berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari bandara dan masuk kedalam mobil silver milik Tsunade. Tsunade mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya keluar dari area bandara tersebut.

"Naruto, bukankah rumahmu belum dibersihkan sama sekali?" Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Matanya masih fokus menatap jalanan di depannya.

Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya sebentar, namun tak lama kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. "Ah! Aku lupa meminta jasa cleaning service untuk membersihkan rumahku dulu sebelum aku datang. Baa-chan, bagaimana sekarang? Masa aku harus bersih-bersih dulu setelah tiba nanti, aku kan capek dan mau istirahat dulu." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba bayangan-bayang kalau ia akan tidur di jalananpun terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto saat itu juga. Naruto pun merinding memikirkannya, masa ia harus tidur di jalanan yang penuh dengan resiko terjadinya kejahatan sih.

Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepala merasa bahwa pemuda pirang di sebelahnya ini tidak berubah sama sekali. "Ck, kau ini. Padahal sudah 2 tahun, tapi kau masih ceroboh juga sampai sekarang!" Naruto cemberut mendengar hal itu. Tsunade yang merasa kasihan melihatnya akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja di rumahku dulu sampai rumahmu itu selesai dibersihkan."

Naruto bersorak saat itu juga"Yey! Arigatou, Baa-chan!" tak lama kemudian sebuah pelukan ringan Naruto hadiahkan untuk Tsunade.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di ruang makan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam dengan Tsunade. Mata safirnya mengabsen semua hidangan yang berada di atas meja makan dari nasi, telur yang digoreng, sup, sampai ikanpun ada di sana. Namun ada satu hidangan wajib baginya yang tidak ada di atas meja itu.

"Baa-chan, kenapa tidak ada ramen?"

Tsunade yang sudah mengarahkan sendok kemulutnya terhenti sebentar, ia melirik sekilas kearah Naruto dan kemudian melihat kearah isi sendoknya. "Aku tahu kalau kau di sana selama ini sering makan ramen, jadi hidangan ramen makan malam ini kutiadakan." Tsunade menyuap makanannya.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, kau sungguh menyebalkan." Naruto mendelik pada Tsunade, namun Tsunade sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan malah tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Tsunade dapat menebak dengan benar kalau ia selama ini sering memakan ramen. Sepertinya Tsunade memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang bisa membuatnya mengetahui kehidupan Naruto selama ini. Ia benar-benar harus menyelidikinya nanti.

"Hentikan pemikiran anehmu itu tentangku dan segera makan itu sebelum aku memberikannya pada kucing tetangga." tuhkan dia bahkan bisa menebak dengan benar lagi. Sepertinya dugaannya memang benar.

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Tsunade ketika Naruto masih memandang selidik kearahnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan anak itu tentangnya, tapi ia merasa kalau tatapan yang berasal dari iris safir itu mengatakan kalau ia seperti tokoh-tokoh yang ada di sebuah cerita bergenre supranatural. Sepertinya otak pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali belum dewasa, masa dia masih percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu di dunia nyata ini.

Tsunade yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya berusaha untuk mengambil makanan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui gelagat Tsunade berusaha juga untuk melindungi makanannya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Iya-iya, akan kumakan. Jadi jangan berikan pada kucing tetangga." Naruto akhirnya menyantap makanan di depannya dengan setengah hati.

Makan malam sudah selesai, Naruto masih duduk di meja makan sambil meminum air putih dan Tsunade sedang mencuci semua piring yang digunakan untuk makan malam tadi. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 07:54, menandakan baginya belum terlalu cukup malam untuk pergi tidur. Mungkin ia bisa menonton televisi setelah ini di ruang tengah. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, kau ada waktu luang tidak besok?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Tsunade bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta kau menemaniku sebentar ketaman sakura yang ada di tengah kota dulu itu. Sekarang pasti di sana pohon sakuranya sangat indah dan banyak."

Tsunade berpikir sebentar, memastikan apakah ia memiliki waktu luang besok. "Hm... kurasa aku ada waktu besok siang untuk menemanimu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Naruto tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ketaman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya itu, tapi sepertinya ada sedikit rasa sesak yang timbul bersamaan saat itu juga di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah keratusan kalinya ia kesini. Jika memiliki waktu luang, maka ia akan menyempatkan waktu datang kemari hanya untuk melihat pohon sakura itu, tempat dimana ia pernah bertemu sosok berambut pirang yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah itu pada saat musim panas, musim gugur, maupun musim dingin ia akan tetap mengunjungi tempat itu, walaupun pohon itu tidak berbunga sama sekali dan tidak menampilkan warna merah mudanya ia akan tetap datang kemari. Sepertinya harapannya itu bertemu sosok itu membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk terus mengunjungi tempat ini. Padahal kemungkinan untuk bertemu sosok sama di tempat yang sama sangat kecil, tapi ia masih saja tetap pada pendiriannya.

Hembusan pelan angin di siang hari itu menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang cukup panjang, membuat rambutnya bisa saja terlihat seperti jaring laba-laba yang diterbangkan angin jika saja rambutnya tidak berwarna raven. Dia menengadahkan tangan kanannya ketika sebuah kelopak sakura gugur tepat di hadapannya, membuat kelopak itu jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya yang putih. Dipandanginya kelopak itu selama beberapa saat, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ano, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

Naruto dengan ditemani Tsunade akhirnya sampai di taman yang ingin ia kunjungi. Padahal ia ingin mengajak Tsunade untuk memasuki taman tersebut, tapi Tsunade malah menolak untuk ikut dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di mobil saja. Jadi akhirnya dia hanya sendiri saja mengelilingi taman itu.

Taman itu sudah jauh jadi lebih baik dari saat terakhir kali Naruto datang kemari. Berbagai fasilitas sudah banyak tersedia di sini, bahkan cukup banyak juga orang yang berjualan di tempat itu. Jumlah pohon sakura yang ada di tempat ini juga terlihat lebih banyak, melebihi pohon sakura yang ada dulu. Hah, kalau beginikan ia jadi tidak mau kembali ke Ame.

Naruto sudah berkeliling cukup lama di area taman, tapi sepertinya kakinya masih ingin berjalan-jalan. Semua tempat bahkan sudah ia kunjungi. Yah, kecuali satu, yaitu tempat dimana pohon sakura yang paling besar yang ada di taman ini berada. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin kesana karena tidak ingin kembali mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, tapi sayangkan kalau ia tidak melihat item kebanggaan taman ini. Dengan penuh tekad, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat terakhir.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, Naruto melihat satu orang yang juga berada di dekat pohon sakura, berdiri sambil memunggunginya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping orang itu yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Naruto menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan teliti. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan orang di sampingnya ini. Tapi, dimana ia pernah bertemu? Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan tidak mendapatkan hasil, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ano, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pemuda raven di samping Naruto menoleh kaget ketika mendapat suara asing dari sebelahnya. Sepasang mata onyx pemuda itu terbelalak seketika ketika matanya menemukan sosok pemuda pirang yang sudah cukup lama ia tunggu kedatangannya selama ini. Siapa sangka kalau harapan yang pernah ia panjatkan dulu terkabul sekarang. Sepertinya, pikiran-pikiran negatif yang pernah lewat dalam otaknya dulu sekarang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Wajah Naruto mengerut kesal saat orang yang ia hadapi ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah asyik memperhatikan wajahnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia kemudian berdehem untuk menyadarkan pemuda raven itu. Dan sepertinya usaha Naruto itu membuahkan hasil, sebab sosok pemilik mata onyx itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain saat ketahuan memperhatikan Naruto.

"Jadi, aku akan mengulang kembali pertanyaanku tadi. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sebab aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelum ini tapi aku tidak ingat dimana?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan laki-laki yang pernah memberikan saputangan padamu di tempat ini dua tahun lalu?" ucapnya.

"Laki-laki? Saputangan? Dua tahun lalu?" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, keningnya berkerut saat otaknya menggali memori-memori yang terjadi dua tahun lalu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Sekarang aku ingat!" pemuda di sebelah Naruto sempat kaget saat mendengar suaranya yang lumayan nyaring. Pemilik mata onyx itu hanya dapat mengelus-elus dadanya berharap tidak menjadi pasien pengidap jantung dadakan.

"Jadi kau laki-laki itu ya?" pertanyaan penegasan Naruto ditanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan oleh orang di sebelahnya. "Oh iya, aku hampir melupakan itu. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas selempang yang ia bawa. Tangannya kemudian berhasil mendapatkan benda yang ia cari dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam sana. Benda yang terbuat dari untaian benang-benang berwarna ungu terlihat di pandangan pemuda raven dan benda itu juga terarah padanya.

"Ini, benda milikmu! Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku dan maaf karena aku lama mengembalikannya."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, menyebabkan Naruto menatapnya heran. "Tidak kusangka kau masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang." Tangan putih itu terulur untuk mengambil saputangan miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku hanya tidak suka meminjam benda milik orang tapi malah tidak mengembalikannya, itu saja. Oh, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto, apa namamu Itachi? Ada tulisan seperti itu di saputangan milikmu, jadi aku berpikir kalau itu adalah namamu. Apa itu benar?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ya, namaku Itachi, U..." sebelum Itachi selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Naruto!" seru Tsunade memanggil Naruto.

Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dimana Tsunade berada tidak jauh darinya. "Tsunade Baa-chan, ada apa?"

"Kita harus kembali kerumah sakit, ada pasien yang harus segera kutangani." Tsunade menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya menyusul Naruto kemari.

"Baik!" Naruto kembali menghadap kepemuda yang bernama Itachi itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Itachi. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi dan berlari menuju Tsunade yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Naruto." gumam Itachi saat Naruto sudah menjauh darinya, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya saat itu juga.

TBC

Balasan review!

RisaSano : Iya, akan diusahakan sebisa mungkin. Semoga Sasu-Teme cepat mendapatkan balasannya.

Rheafica : Tuh, udah kejawabkan, sudah kubuat Itachi yang jadi orang misterius itu, semoga suka.

Dahlia Lyana Palevi : Tebakan yang tepat, itu memang Itachi. Udah kubuat ketemu tuh.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : He? Ganti main pair? Aduh, gimana ya. Sebenarnya pengen sih, tapi aku nggak tega bikin Sasu-Teme ditinggalin untuk selamanya oleh Naru-chan. Jadi maaf ya, aku nggak bisa ganti main pairnya. Tapi akan kucoba buat Sasu-Teme nyesel kok.

Thaliarivaneathaliarivanea : Itu udah dilanjutin. Aku juga berharap Sasu-Teme menyesal, tapi kayaknya butuh waktu lama buat dia ngerasain seperti itu deh.

Yuma : Terima kasih sudah penasaran.

Aiko Michishige : Iya, udah dilanjutin tuh, semoga suka.

Yuki akibaru : Di atas udah kejawabkan kalau itu Itachi, udah dilanjutin nih.

Halo... kembali lagi nih, masih dengan update lama dan alasan yang sama hehe... Nggak nyangka kalo ulangannya bakalan memakan waktu sampe dua minggu jadi deh fic ini terlantar cukup lama. Untungnya raport yang baru aja dibagi nilainya nggak anjlok, jadilah semangat mengetik karenanya. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya fic ini makin lama makin ancur aja deh, dan apakah chap ini penulisannya masih jelek, amburadul, dan ada typo, kalau memang masih seperti itu minta maaf ya, semoga chap kedepannya akan jadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview maupun memfavoritekan fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, n ItaNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (yang diragukan).

Warning : Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo, OOC, AU, typo(s), Author newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** Happy reading, mohon reviewnya!

.

.

.

Bagai kembang api yang meletup-letup di langit malam yang sepi, dimana percikan-percikan cahayanya terlihat seperti bintang-bintang di angkasa raya. Jika bisa diibaratkan seperti itu, mungkin seperti itulah perasaan Itachi saat ini.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saking senangnya ia sampai-sampai tersenyum-senyum dan terkekeh sendiri di dalam mobilnya sejak keluar dari area taman. Ah... rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke mansionnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kemudian ia mungkin akan berguling-guling di atas kasurnya? Atau mungkin berteriak-teriak dengan suara yang teredam oleh bantal layaknya gadis yang sedang kasmaran? Ah, terserah yang mana saja.

Eh? Tapi bukankah kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu ia akan terlihat sangat OOC dan tidak Uchiha sekali? Haah... sepertinya ia harus mencoret kedua pilihan itu. Yah, walaupun ia begitu senang sekarang, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempermalukan nama keluarga karena tingkah konyolnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada pelayan yang melihat tingkah lakunya, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan diakui sebagai anak lagi oleh ayahnya dan Sasuke akan mencatatnya sebagai seorang kakak yang tidak patut diteladani. Ah sudahlah, daripada dia terus memikirkan hal itu lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya, bisa-bisa ia masuk rumah sakit hanya karena pemikiran sepele itu.

Kaki yang terbungkus dengan sepatu pantofel digerakkan untuk menekan pedal gas lebih dalam, membuat mobil sedan putih itu melaju cepat di atas aspal dan menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya. Tak lama kemudian gerbang besar bercat hitam terlihat di pandangan Itachi, laju mobil itupun berkurang. Penjaga yang bertugas di sana segera bergegas membukakan gerbang ketika melihat mobil salah satu tuannya berada di depan. Melihat gerbang di depannya telah terbuka Itachi kembali menggas mobilnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Mobil sedan putih itu akhirnya terparkir bersama dengan kendaraan lainnya di tempat khusus yang memang disediakan untuk parkir. Saat keluar dari mobil, Itachi sempat melihat kearah mobil yang terparkir di sebelahnya, yang ternyata adalah milik Sasuke. Tidak mau berlama-lama ditempat ini, Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam mansion. Setelah masuk ia disapa oleh seorang pelayan dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala olehnya.

Saat akan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa sengaja telinga Itachi mendengar suara ibunya yang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang—yang sepertinya adalah Sasuke, karena ia tadi melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir di luar—dari ruang keluarga. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbelok arah menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di ruang itu, ia melihat sosok ibunya dan sang adik berada di ruangan itu, mereka terlihat sedang minum teh bersama di sana. Itachi memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dan mengabaikan tujuan awalnya.

Mikoto dan Sasuke yang mendengar suara langkah kaki segera mengalihkan mata menuju sumber suara itu.

"Okaeri, Itachi." sapaan lembut serta senyum kecil terlontar dari Mikoto.

"Tadaima." kecupan singkat Itachi berikan pada kening sang ibunda. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang juga ditempati Sasuke. Salah satu pelayan yang baru saja lewat dipanggil, dipinta agar disediakan minuman untuknya juga. Pelayan tersebut itupun pergi setelah menerima perintah Itachi.

Atensi Uchiha sulung kemudian beralih pada sosok di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau pulang cepat, Sasuke? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Itachi berucap pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang fokus membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Sedikit merasa terganggu sebenarnya saat Itachi bersuara.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Itachi dengan kata andalan singkatnya, membuat Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan karena tingkah anak bungsunya itu. Dan sepertinya Itachi tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke yang sangat singkat itu dan bahkan ia tidak mengatakan alasan dari kepulangannya yang cepat.

Haah... kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya dari dulu sampai sekarang Mikoto masih belum paham sama sekali kenapa suami dan kedua putranya itu sangat suka sekali mengucapkan kata yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus bahasa dan memiliki banyak makna tersebut. Hanya karena kata itu ia jadi harus ekstra sabar dan maklum saat berbicara dengan ketiganya. Mungkin sepertinya karena sikap irit bicara yang sangat melekat pada nama Uchiha menyebabkan nenek moyang Uchiha jaman dulu menciptakan kata yang bisa mempermudahkan mereka dalam berbicara tanpa perlu banyak berucap. Dikelilingi oleh tiga orang yang irit bicara di dekatnya saja sudah sangat melelahkan, apalagi kalau nanti Itachi dan Sasuke sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, lalu nanti anak-anak mereka mewarisi sikap ayahnya. Oh... tidak tidak, ia tidak mau memiliki cucu yang seperti itu, ia hanya ingin memiliki cucu yang bisa membuat suasana tempat ini menjadi lebih berwarna, bukannya menambah suasana menjadi abu-abu persis seperti film jaman dulu.

Itachi yang tadi sempat melihat ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan ibunya itu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Itachi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menginap di sini malam ini?" senyum jahil terpampang di wajah Itachi. Jika Sasuke menginap di sini dan tidak tinggal di apartementnya sendiri, maka Itachi akan bisa sepuasnya menjahili adik satu-satunya itu untuk malam ini. Hei, walaupun ia sudah cukup tua untuk bersikap kekanak-kanakan tapi ia juga butuh hiburan disela-sela pekerjaan kantornya, dan salah satu hiburan itu adalah menjahili Sasuke.

Sasuke yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Itachi saat ia bertanya dan sempat melihat senyum jahil terpampang di wajah yang mirip dengannya itu hanya membalas dengan seringai kemenangannya. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak menginap, aku hanya ingin berkunjung kesini."

Senyum yang tadi terlihat hilang sudah tergantikan dengan wajah datarnya, pupus sudah niat Itachi untuk menjahili Sasuke. "Hn, ya sudah kalau begitu."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa keras, persis tokoh antagonis di film-film saat mereka berhasil membuat tokoh protagonis yang berlagak sok pahlawan terkapar tidak berdaya di hadapan mereka. Tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk bertingkah konyol seperti itu, jadi ia hanyalah menampilkan wajah datar walaupun batinnya tertawa setan. Menyenangkan sekali saat ia berhasil membuat kesenangan Itachi hilang, mungkin ia akan melakukannya lagi lain kali.

Tak lama setelah percakapan tadi pelayan datang mengantarkan minuman Itachi dan kembali lagi setelah mengantarkan minuman.

Suasana hening setelahnya, Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan meminum teh dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terabaikan, sedangkan Itachi sepertinya kembali terpikir dengan pertemuannya bersama sosok pirang yang ia kenal bernama Naruto. Karena pemikirannya itu, Itachi kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Mikoto yang merasa suasana di sekitarnya hening akhirnya kembali tersadar dari acara khayalannya tentang masa depan keluarga ini. Tapi saat ia melihat keadaan kedua putranya, ia dibingungkan dengan satu hal. Kalau Sasuke sih ia lihat masih biasa-biasa saja, nah yang anehnya itu Itachi. Kenapa juga dia senyam-senyum sendiri begitu, Mikoto kan jadi khawatir kalau anak sulungnya ini kenapa-kenapa.

Rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan tingkah aneh Itachi membuat Mikoto akhirnya memutuskan memanggil Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"..." tidak ada respon dari sang sulung, sepertinya dia masih asyik dengan lamunannya.

Panggilanpun kembali diucapkan, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari laki-laki dewasa di sana.

Sasuke yang mendengar ibunya terus memanggil Itachi dan malah tidak mendapat sahutan dari yang bersangkutan melihat kesebelah kanannya dimana Itachi berada. Sasuke ikut menatap bingung pada kakaknya dan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Itachi tersenyum sendiri. Uchiha bungsu itupun kemudian menatap ibunya dan melihat bahwa ibunya itu memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk menyadarkan Itachi.

"Aniki!" panggil Sasuke disertai tepukan pelan di pundak Itachi.

Tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya dan kemudian memandang bingung pada pelaku penepukkan di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau seperti orang tidak waras, Aniki."

Perempatan muncul di keningnya tepat setelah kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" alis Itachi terlihat berkedut bersamaan saat ia berucap. Ia cukup kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya tidak waras, memangnya apa yang membuatnya terlihat tidak waras di mata Sasuke? Benar-benar adik durhaka, bisa-bisanya mengatakan kakaknya sendiri tidak waras.

"Kau tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Itachi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Mikoto yang berucap, pandangan khawatir diarahkannya pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Huh? Aku, tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke depan wajahnya, tidak yakin akan ucapan ibunya.

Kalimat Itachi kemudian direspon dengan anggukkan kepala dari Mikoto.

Rasanya dia tadi tidak tersenyum. Oh, apa jangan-jangan karena memikirkan sosok berambut pirang itu ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Kaa-sama." hanya kalimat singkat itulah yang ia ucapkan setelah mengetahui penyebabnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ragu akan perkataan itachi, tapi karena teringat akan kejadiaan saat dimana ia melihat sosok seseorang yang mana sosok itu adalah Itachi berada taman sendirian, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut dan mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aniki, kemarin aku melihatmu ada di taman sakura sendirian, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Jarang-jarang kau pergi ke tempat umum, dan bahkan kau lebih sering memilih mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantormu daripada jalan-jalan." Sasuke memandang selidik.

"Taman sakura? Jadi kau pergi ke taman yang ada di tengah kota itu lagi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn, begitulah Kaa-sama." jawab Itachi akan pertanyaan ibunya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Cangkir berisi cairan lemon tea di atas meja diangkat dan diminum isinya.

"Lagi? Apa maksud Kaa-sama dengan 'lagi', apakah Aniki tidak hanya sekali pergi ke sana?" Sasuke menatap heran pada ibunya.

"Yah... sebenarnya Anikimu ini sering sekali pergi ke sana sejak dua tahun lalu, bahkan hampir setiap hari dia pergi. Sampai sekarang ini bahkan Anikimu ini belum mengatakan alasan kenapa dia sering pergi ke sana." Mikoto memasang wajah cemberut, pasalnya Itachi tidak pernah ingin mengatakan alasannya pada Mikoto sehingga membuat Mikoto penasaran sekaligus kesal sampai sekarang. "Nah, karena sekarang kita sedang membahas hal ini, jadi Kaa-sama akan bertanya sekali lagi denganmu, kenapa kau sering pergi ke sana? Dan berhentilah membuat Kaa-sama penasaran, Itachi!" di akhir kalimat Mikoto memberikan nada perintah dan memasang wajah serius pada Itachi.

Sasuke sebenarnya agak sedikit kaget mengetahui bahwa kakaknya ternyata sering keluar tanpa pernah ia ketahui selama ini, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya di balik wajah datarnya. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata kakaknya ini sudah melakukannya selama dua tahun ini, dan ia bahkan tidak tahu akan hal itu. Mungkin karena terlalu larut akan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadinya (yang kau tahu apalah) itu, membuatnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan tingkah kakaknya selama ini. Sekarang ia malah jadi penasaran juga kenapa Itachi sering pergi ke sana, sampai-sampai itu terlihat seperti sebuah jadwal kegiatan yang harus Itachi lakukan.

"Errr..." sedikit gugup juga kalau boleh dikata. Siapa sih yang tidak gugup saat dipandang oleh dua orang di depannya. Ibunya yang lebih sering memasang senyum lembut sekarang sedang memasang wajah serius menuntut. Dan adiknya, yah... wajahnya sih masih datar-datar aja, yang jadi masalah matanya itu loh, memandang tajam seakan-akan menjelaskan bahwa ia juga menuntut jawaban dari mulut Itachi.

Haah... sepertinya dia memang harus mengatakan kepada keduanya, lagipula apa untung dan ruginya ia menyembunyikan hal itu. Cangkir di tanganpun diletakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Hn, baiklah akan aku katakan. Sebenarnya dua tahun lalu sebelum aku pulang kemari, aku sempat singgah di taman itu, dan di sana aku bertemu seseorang," kedua sudut bibir Itachi kembali tertarik ke atas, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman yang tidak luput dari penglihatan Mikoto dan Sasuke. "wajahnya sangat menawan dan matanya biru sangat indah saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi saat kulihat ia sedang sedih dan sepertinya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, jadi aku meninggalkannya." senyum sendu ia pasang di wajahnya ketika mengingat air mata yang sempat keluar dari mata safir orang itu. "Besoknya aku kembali lagi ke sana, berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Walau kecil kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi apa salah untuk mencoba berharap. Namun, aku tidak berhasil menemuinya di sana. Sejak saat itu aku terus melakukannya sampai sekarang dengan harapan bisa bertemu kembali. Dan entah ini takdir atau bukan," ekspresinya Itachi yang sebelumnya terlihat sedih kini kembali berseri-seri.

"Aku berhasil bertemu dengannya lagi tadi siang di taman itu."

Itachi tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai-sampai matanya menyipit karena saking lebarnya. Rona merah bahkan sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya kedua Uchiha di depan Itachi melihat ekspresi seperti ini terpampang jelas di wajah Uchiha sulung. Jujur, walaupun sangat kaget dengan peristiwa itu, tapi Mikoto dan Sasuke merasa senang saat itu juga. jarang-jarang Itachi terlihat bahagia seperti itu ketika bertemu seseorang.

'Jadi itu alasan Aniki ada di sana kemarin.' batin Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Itachi.

"Wah-wah, jadi ini yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum sendiri tadi, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto sambil memandang Itachi dengan alis yang naik turun naik turun.

"Hn." Mikoto sweatdrop mendengar ucapan singkat Itachi.

Drrtt...drrtt...

Getaran handphone di saku celananya mengalihkan atensi Sasuke dari pasangan ibu anak di depannya. Sebuah pesan singkat terpampang di layar handphone tersebut. Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, Sasuke kembali memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku.

"Kaa-sama, kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu."

Mikoto dan Itachi mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang telah berdiri.

"Kau akan pulang ke apartemenmu sekarang?" sebenarnya Mikoto berharap Sasuke lebih lama berada di sini.

"Hn, aku ada janji dengan Sakura malam ini, jadi aku ingin bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan menuju ibunya dan mencium sekilas keningnya. "Aku pergi!"

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menyisakan Mikoto dan Itachi di ruangan itu.

"Ne~ne~ kembali lagi ke topik tadi. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan pada Kaa-sama seperti apa orang itu?" Mikoto menatap penuh harap pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan ibunya. "Nanti saja ya, Kaa-sama. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Dah~" meminum lemon tea sedikit dan setelahnya Itachi pun melengos meninggalkan ibunya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Yah, walaupun diperlakukan seperti itu Mikoto tetap tersenyum. "Haah... dasar anak itu, selalu saja membuat orang penasaran."

.

.

.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju kamarnya, menuntaskan niat awalnya sebelum bergabung dengan ibu dan adiknya di ruang tengah tadi. Tangan kanannya meronggoh saku kemeja yang ia kenakan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam sana. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi rasanya aneh sekali mengetahui ada orang yang masih menyimpan benda seperti ini selama dua tahun dan bahkan ingin mengembalikannya. Benar-benar aneh.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Itachi, kakinya masih tetap terus menapaki tangga menuju ke atas. Setelah tawanya berhenti ia kembali menatap benda di tangannya itu, diarahkan benda tersebut kemudian ke depan hidungnya, mencoba menghirup aroma yang dari tadi terus mengusiknya.

Persis aroma jeruk. Sepertinya dia selalu mencuci sapu tangan ini, sampai-sampai aromanya melekat kuat. Rasanya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi besok.

Eh tunggu, bukankah selain nama dan wajah ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang itu. Kalau begitu bagaimana ia bisa bertemu lagi. Sungguh merepotkan, seharusnya ia bertanya tempat tinggalnya.

Tapi kalau tidak salah Naruto tadi pergi bersama dengan seorang wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Tsunade Baa-chan kan, dan wanita bernama Tsunade itu juga bilang kalau ia harus segera pergi karena ada pasien yang harus ia tangani. Mungkinkah wanita itu adalah dokter Tsunade yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sepertinya nanti ia harus mencari orang untuk mencari informasi tentang Naruto. Dan Itachi benar-benar beruntung sekarang, Kakashi sekarang ada di depannya ia bisa meminta Kakashi untuk mencarikan orang tersebut.

"Kakashi!" panggil Itachi.

Kakashi segera menuruni tangga dan berhenti pada anak tangga yang juga menjadi tempat pijakan Itachi. "Ada apa, Itachi-sama?"

"Bisakah kau mencarikan orang untuk mencari informasi tentang pria yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, dan seperti Naruto mengenal dokter Tsunade yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha." Jelas Itachi.

"Baiklah Itachi-sama, akan saya laksanakan. Jika tidak ada lagi maka saya permisi dulu."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Naruto ke Konoha. Naruto sekarang sudah kembali tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah yang sederhana itu, orang tua Naruto telah meninggal saat ia berumur 15 tahun karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu ia dirawat oleh Tsunade yang dulu adalah tetangganya. Walaupun Tsunade tidak satu keluarga dengan keluarga Naruto namun hubungan antara mereka sangat dekat, Naruto saat kecil selalu dititipkan pada Tsunade saat kedua orang tua Naruto pergi bekerja, karena hal itulah Naruto menjadi sangat dekat dengan Tsunade dan bahkan ia menganggap Tsunade seperti neneknya sendiri.

Kembali kewaktu sekarang, Naruto kini sedang berada di trotoar ia baru saja mengunjungi Tsunade di rumah sakit tadi. Siang hari ini benar-benar panas sekali, kalau tahu begini seharusnya ia tadi memakai motor sport merahnya saja. Benar-benar merepotkan. Oh ya, kalau diingat-ingat bukankah persediaan bahan makanan di kulkasnya sudah hampir habis. Sepertinya ia harus mampir ke toko swalayan dulu sebelum pulang.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan tidak menyadari akan sesosok manusia di belakangnya yang kini tengah berlari dengan cepat kearahnya dan siap menubruknya.

"NARUTOOO...!" teriakan kencang yang membuat telinga berdenging dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepala kepada pelaku pemanggil di belakangnya. Namun belum sempat menoleh sempurna ke belakang, tubuh Naruto sudah ditubruk terlebih dahulu oleh sosok tersebut, sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh terduduk di trotoar.

"Aw!" ringisan kesakitan keluar dari celah kedua bibirnya. Bokongnya sekarang benar-benar sangat sakit karena sudah berbenturan dengan permukaan trotoar yang keras dan panas. Setelah rasa sakitnya berkurang Naruto kemudian menoleh pada sosok di depannya yang menabraknya tadi. Dan respon yang diberikan Naruto tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan sosok itu.

"KIBAAA...!" teriakan yang frekuensinya hampir sama dengan sosok yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu Naruto ucapkan disertai dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung ke depan.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan teriak-teriakan antara Naruto dan Kiba yang dimana kemudian mereka saling berpelukkan ala teletubies dan berakhir dengan mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari para pejalan kaki di trotoar itu serta pandangan selidik dari pak polisi lalu lintas yang sedang bertugas, Naruto dan Kiba akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai ramen.

"Aku tidak percaya saat aku melihatmu. Kupikir itu bukan kau, tapi saat kuperhatikan lagi ternyata itu benar-benar kau Naruto. Sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Kiba yang pertama berucap setelah memesan makanan pada pelayan. Raut senang terlihat di wajahnya, Kiba benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat pada masa kuliahnya dulu.

"Sebenarnya tiga tahun lalu aku masih tinggal di sini, tapi satu tahun kemudian aku harus pergi ke Ame karena urusan pekerjaan. Kau sendiri kemana saja dan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Naruto membalas ucapan Kiba dengan semangat, ia juga ikut merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Kiba lagi.

"Aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku di Suna dan baru satu tahun lalu aku pindah kemari, lalu aku juga mendirikan klinik hewan di sini. Oh ya, Naruto bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau pindah ke Ame, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Wah wah, jadi cita-citamu mendirikan klinik sendiri sudah tercapai ya. Mengenai kenapa aku ada di sini karena aku hanya ingin berlibur saja kok."

Pelayan kemudian datang mengantarkan pesanan dan memutuskan sementara percakapan dua sahabat tersebut. Sumpitpun dipatahkan dan ucapan selamat makanpun diucapkan keduanya.

Sudah beberapa suap ramen masuk ke dalam mulut mereka. Naruto masih terus memakan ramennya sedangkan Kiba berhenti makan, ia memperhatikan Naruto yang menikmati ramennya. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin Kiba tanyakan, namun ia takut kalau pertanyaannya itu hanya akan membuat Naruto tersakiti. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran akan hal itu.

"Errr... Naruto?" panggilan yang disertai nada ragu-ragu Kiba ucapkan.

Menelan makananya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian membalas. "Ada apa?"

"A-apa kau putus dengan Sasuke?"

Deg!

Mata safir dengan kelopak mata berwarna tan itupun sontak melebar, kaget akan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Darimana sahabatnya itu tahu akan hal itu.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu, Kiba?" mata yang sebelumnya menampilkan pandangan keterkejutan kini terganti pandangan kosong.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya hipotesis ku saja. Shikamaru menceritakan padaku, kalau temannya yang bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke melihat kalau Sasuke itu menyatakan perasaan pada sekretarisnya sendiri di depan semua karyawan sembilan bulan lalu. Jadi menurutku, kalau Sasuke berbuat seperti itu bukankah berarti dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi denganmu?" Kiba sebenarnya ragu untuk menjelaskan, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Ya begitulah, aku memang sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya. Dia memutuskanku hanya karena ia menemukan seseorang yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada aku." ramen yang masih tersisa di mangkok diaduk-aduk, tidak ada lagi niat untuk menghabiskan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Tapi kupikir kalian saling mencintai, bahkan kalian dulu selalu bahagia walaupun sering mengalami kejadian-kejadian menyedihkan." kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan nada tidak percaya.

Naruto mendecih mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Kiba, apa kau tahu? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa menjamin perasaan manusia. Perasaan manusia bisa berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Persis seperti perasaan Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau dia akan terus mencintaiku selamanya, rasa cintanya pasti akan luntur juga padaku."

Kiba tahu kalau di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang bisa menjamin perasaan manusia tidak berubah, dan Kiba juga tahu di balik sikap tegar yang diperlihatkan pria blonde di depannya ini pasti menyimpan perasaan luka. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perjuangan yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto dulu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia seperti ini. Masih tersimpan di memori otaknya masa-masa kuliah dulu, ingatan tentang kejadian-kejadian yang dialami Naruto dan Sasuke karena banyaknya pihak yang menentang hubungan mereka. Naruto sering dibully oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus, atau bisa dibilang lebih tepatnya dialah yang selalu menjadi bahan bully-an. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Oh ayolah, apa yang kau harapkan dari itu. Memangnya siapa yang berani menganggu sang pangeran kampus keturunan orang kaya itu. Yang ada kau hanya akan mendapatkan balasan lebih karena telah mengganggunya. Tapi bukankah menganggu Naruto artinya kau juga berurusan dengan Sasuke? Yah, itu bisa terjadi kalau Naruto tidak memohon pada Sasuke agar tidak membalas mereka yang telah menyakitinya dan Sasuke pun berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak melakukannya.

Namun, karena permohonan itulah petaka selalu mendatangi Naruto. Pernah satu kejadian yang mana kejadian itu merupakan kejadian yang paling mengerikan terjadi pada si blonde, koma selama beberapa minggu dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan dimana darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya saat pertama kali ditemukan di jalan gang sempit. Setelah diselidiki oleh polisi, pelaku dari kejadiaan tersebut ternyata adalah preman-preman yang dibayar oleh seorang mahasiswi di kampusnya. Itu merupakan kejadian yang benar-benar ingin Kiba lupakan dalam hidupnya, ia benar-benar tidak suka perasaan saat dimana ia harus terus merasa gelisah memikirkan keadaan si blonde yang entah akan sadar atau tidak. Setelah mengalami kejadian yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya inikah yang Naruto dapatkan, berakhir dengan putusnya hubungan keduanya. Kiba benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Kiba?" suara dari pria di depannya menyadarkan Kiba dari lamunannya.

Senyumanpun diperlihatkan oleh dokter hewan itu. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Aku akan selalu ada jika kau butuhkan, karena kau adalah sahabatku Naruto." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Naruto ikut tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan pria di depannya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih menyimpan nomor teleponku yang dulu kan Naruto?"

"Ya, aku masih menyimpannya."

"Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh teman ngobrol ya. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa! Aku akan menghubungimu kok!"

Naruto dan Kiba berpisah di depan kedai ramen, keduanya berjalan dengan berlawanan arah. Naruto berjalan sambil mencari toko swalayan terdekat. Untung dia masih ingat untuk membeli bahan makanan, bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat makan untuk malam ini. Setelah berjalan beberapa ratus meter Naruto akhirnya menemukkan toko swalayan, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

Kantong belanjaan sudah ada di tangannya, Naruto kini melangkah menuju pintu keluar toko. Sesampainya di luar Naruto memandang langit kelabu di atas sana, rintik-rintik air juga ikut turun dari awan-awan tersebut.

'Bukankah tadi panas, tapi kenapa sekarang hujan. Haah... kalau begini aku benar-benar sangat menyesal sudah meninggalkan motorku di rumah.' batin Naruto sambil memandang pasrah pada langit mendung di sana.

Suhu udara semakin rendah dan Naruto pun semakin kedinginan karena angin yang terus menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh kaos putih dengan celana jeans hitam. Pintu masuk toko kemudian terbuka menampakkan seorang pria raven yang keluar dari dalam toko. Pria raven itu mengernyit ketika merasa familiar dengan sosok berambut pirang di depannya, ia kemudian melangkah mendekati sosok pirang itu memastikan apakah dugaannya tepat. Dan sepertinya dugaannya benar-benar tepat, sosok pirang itu memang merupakan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Naruto!" panggilnya.

Naruto refleks menoleh. "Itachi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pandangan heranpun dilayangkan.

"Habis membeli minuman." Itachi menunjukkan minuman kopi kaleng yang baru dibelinya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di depan sini?" kaki melangkah mensejajarkan diri di samping si pirang.

Pegangan pada kantong plastikpun dieratkan. "Hanya menunggu hujan reda, aku baru saja habis membeli bahan makanan di sini tadi."

"Memangnya kau kesini pakai apa?" Itachi memandang bingung.

"Hanya berjalan kaki." Naruto membalas singkat.

"Jalan kaki?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi. Setahu Itachi dari informasi yang diberikan orang suruhannya jarak rumah Naruto kesinikan cukup jauh.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau aku antar pulang. Aku ada bawa mobil." Itachi menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir di depan swalayan.

Naruto melihat kearah mobil sedan yang ditunjuk Itachi. "Apa tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok."

Sedikit ragu menerima tawaran Itachi, tapi kalau tidak diterima bisa-bisa ia sakit karena kedinginan di luar sini. "Um... baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

Naruto dan Itachi berlari kecil menuju mobil, mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut setelah sampai. Sedikit basah dirasakan Naruto pada bahu dan kepalanya yang terkena rintikan hujan. Tak lama kemudian sebuah handuk kecil terlempar kearahnya.

"Pakai handuk itu untuk mengeringkanmu." ucap Itachi sang pelaku pelemparan handuk.

Naruto menurut pada perkataan Itachi, ia menggosokkan handuk itu pada rambutnya yang basah. Mesin mobilpun menyala dan ban mobil berputar menyusuri jalan beraspal yang basah. Naruto yang sudah merasa cukup kering akhirnya meletakkan handuk itu di jok belakang.

"Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu, mungkin lain kali aku harus mentraktirmu makan untuk membalasnya." ucap Naruto.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto."

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh!" nada tegas dikeluarkan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ya baiklah, terserah kau saja." ia terdiam sebentar, "Tapi kalau tidak salah besok lusa aku luang, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku jalan-jalan saja?" tawarnya.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, "Kurasa aku bisa, lagipula aku juga sedang libur jadi tidak ada kerjaan."

"Kalau begitu mana handphonemu, akan aku berikan nomor teleponku supaya aku bisa memberitahumu kapan dan dimana tempatnya nanti."

Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi. Salah satu tangan putih itupun segera bergerak menekan angka-angka yang ada pada handphone tersebut lalu melakukan panggilan dinomor yang ia ketik. Handphonepun dikembalikan kepada si pemilik setelah selesai menyimpan nomornya.

Perjalananpun berlanjut dengan perbincangan ringan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Itachi.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Itachi setelah memberhentikan mobil sedannya tepat di depan rumah bercat putih gading.

"Ah, ternyata sudah sampai." Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi, yang ada hanya rintik-rintik kecil yang tersisa. " Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak usah, kurasa lain kali saja." tolak Itachi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan dan terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantarku pulang."

"Hn, sama-sama. Sampai jumpa lusa depan!"

"Ya!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Mobil sedan itu kembali berjalan, menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Setelah mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi Naruto pun berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi saat akan meraih daun pintu tiba-tiba muncul pemikiran yang janggal.

"Rasanya aku tadi belum memberitahukan alamat rumahku pada Itachi, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu aku tinggal di sini?" angin kembali menerpa tubuh Naruto, membuat si pirang menggigil dan malas memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut. "Ah sudahlah. Di luar dingin sekali, lebih baik aku masuk saja."

Haah... Naruto seandainya saja kau tahu kalau dia mengirim orang untuk menguntitmu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan Review!

Vincent Aresh : Ahahaha... iya Itachi Itu. Makasih reviewnya!

Yamito chan : Iya aku aku juga do'a in supaya Sasu-Teme itu dapat karma, Amin! Makasih reviewnya!

Aiko Vallery : Iya! Makasih reviewnya!

Kuma Akaryuu : Wah, suka ya, makasih! Dan makasih reviewnya!

Mimi : Endingnya ItaNaru? Errr... kayaknya enggak deh maaf ya. Tapi makasih reviewnya!

RisaSano : Iya semoga saja kayak itu, Amin! Makasih reviewnya!

Sibohae : Salam kenal juga! iya aku nggak marah kok, lagipula aku juga nggak wajib in buat review fic ini. Akan aku usahain buat Sasu-Teme menderita nantinya, tapi kayaknya masih lama deh. Makasih reviewnya!

Dahlia Lyana Paveli : Kayaknya aku masih tetap sama keputusan awal deh untuk endingnya maaf ya. Makasih reviewnya!

Yuki akibaru : Kalau masalah Naru-Chan jadian ama Itachi aku masih belum tahu nih. Makasih reviewnya!

Rheafica : Iya, sama-sama! Makasih reviewnya!

Xhavier rivanea huges : kalau cemburu sih mungkin nanti-nanti aja deh, pertama-tama sih aku pengen buat Sasu-Teme nyesel dulu, tapi itu masih rencana kok. Makasih reviewnya!

Guest 1 : Heee... jadi yang kemarin kurang panjang ya? Padahalkan udah nyampe 4K word lebih, aku usahain supaya lebih panjang lagi. Makasih reviewnya!

Guest 2 : Maaf lama ya! Akan aku usahain deh. Makasih reviewnya!

Akhirnya selesai juga balas review. Maaf lama update, abis banyak masalah beberapa minggu ini dari kehilangan mood nulis, mata kiri aku sempat kabur yang untungnya bisa sembuh, hp rusak, lalu UAS, habis itu kena flu dan pas makan obat, obatnya nyangkut ditenggorokan pula. Benar-benar menyiksa banget deh akhir-akhir ini. Ahahaha... maaf ya jadi curhat. Ngomong-ngomong kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan aku minta maaf, aku usahain supaya yang kedepannya lebih baik. Walaupun aku nggak yakin sih. Ya sudah aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang udah fav, follow, review, maupun yang udah baca fic ini.

Sampai jumpa chap berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, n ItaNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (yang diragukan).

Warning : Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo, OOC, AU, typo(s), Author newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** Happy reading, mohon reviewnya!

.

.

.

Menunggu merupakan kegiatan yang paling membosankan dan menyebalkan bagi semua orang, apalagi kalau harus menunggu dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan Naruto termasuk dalam jajaran orang yang sangat tidak suka menunggu. Tadi malam Itachi menelponnya dan menagih perkataan Naruto yang akan menemaninya jalan-jalan. Dan karena alasan itu ia kini berada di sebuah halte pemberhentian bus, duduk tanpa melakukan apapun sejak lima belas menit lalu.

Tunggu, lima belas menit? Apakah menurutmu lima belas menit waktu yang cukup lama? Ah, mungkin menurutmu itu waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, tapi mungkin itu akan berbeda kalau Naruto yang berpendapat. Sungguh lima belas menit yang membosankan.

Sepasang manik safir bergerak memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan serta orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Hembusan nafas lelah keluar dari celah kedua bibir. Kaki dengan sepatu sport putih dihentak-hentakkan pada lantai halte yang kini ditempatinya, menimbulkan suara yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Hhhh... kenapa dia lama sekali." gerutuan kecil keluar dari celah bibir Naruto.

Mengenai kenapa Itachi belum sampai sekarang di tempat ini kurasa itu tidaklah mengherankan, Naruto sampai lebih dulu sebelum waktu pertemuan dan sekarang masih tersisa tiga menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan.

Naruto berdiri, ia merasa bokongnya benar-benar panas karena harus duduk terus sejak berada dalam bus. Ia meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena duduk cukup lama dan kemudian merapikan jaket merah berhoddie miliknya. Kepala bersurai pirang ditolehkan kekanan dan kekiri, mencari lagi sosok dengan rambut raven yang mungkin saja akan muncul diantara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Tak lama kemudian manik safirnya melihat sosok tersebut berjalan diantara pejalan kaki. Salah satu tangan terbalut kulit tan diangkat dan mulutpun menyerukan sebuah panggilan, memberitahukan posisinya pada sang raven di depan sana.

Itachi yang mendengar panggilan Naruto segera berlari kecil menuju si pirang. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya ketika melihat penampilan si pirang yang sangat menawan dengan balutan jaket hoddie berwarna merah, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu sport berwarna putih.

"Naruto, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Itachi.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Ekspresi datar terpampang jelas di wajah pria berkulit tan itu. Menunjukkan pada pria di depannya kalau dia menunggu cukup lama hingga membuatnya bosan akut.

Itachi terkekeh kecil mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu. "Oh ayolah, lagipula itu bukan salahku. Kau saja yang datang terlalu cepat, aku bahkan tadi tiba masih tepat waktu." berdalih tidak ingin disalahkan.

Hanya gerutuan tidak jelas Naruto yang menjadi balasan akan perkataan Itachi. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dijadikan kambing hitam. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya memang Narutolah yang salah.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita terus berdiri di sini lebih baik kita segera pergi!" lanjut Itachi.

Naruto menurut. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan halte bus tersebut.

Itachi berjalan dengan terus menghadap ke depan memperhatikan jalan, sedangkan Naruto sejak pergi dari halte bus terus memperhatikan penampilan Itachi. Diperhatiankannya penampilan Itachi dari atas sampai bawah. Dari kaos putih polos yang dilapisi blazer biru dongker terpasang di badan tegapnya, lalu kemudian celana jeans hitam dan sepasang sepatu sneakers hitam dengan sedikit corak biru melekat pada kedua buah kakinya.

Tatapan takjub dari sepasang manik safir terarah pada Itachi.

"Itachi, kau sungguh sangat keren." ucap Naruto memuji penampilan Itachi.

Itachi segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, menatap dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. "Hm, benarkah? Apa aku sekeren itu." jari telunjuk dan jempol di tangan kananpun mengamit dagu, "Tapi kurasa ucapanmu itu memang benar, aku ini memang keren dan bahkan mungkin selalu keren." ucap Itachi dengan narsisnya.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat narsis yang diucapkan Itachi hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan aneh pada sosok raven disampingnya. "Tch, dasar manusia narsis! Aku tarik ucapanku tadi, kau sama sekali tidak keren!" seru Naruto.

"Eits, tapi kau sudah mengatakannya Naruto. Dan itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau aku memang keren."

"Terserah, dasar menyebalkan!" Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, ia berjalan di depan Itachi. Namun tak lama kemudian jalannya pun melambat.

"Itachi, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" posisinya masih di depan, namun kepala sedikit ia tolehkan ke belakang.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Kau nanti juga akan tahu, lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Ayo!" Itachi mengamit salah satu tangan Naruto dan menariknya. Mereka berlari kecil sejauh beberapa meter lalu kemudian berhenti setelah mereka berbelok kekanan.

"Whoaaa...!" Naruto berseru, manatap penuh binar setelah melihat tempat di depannya.

Sebuah district perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai terpampang di hadapan keduanya. Aneka macam toko berjajar dengan rapi sepanjang kanan kiri jalan di district itu, dari toko pakaian, mainan, bunga, kue, dan bukupun ada di sana. Di atas jalanpun tergantung lampion-lampion kecil berwarna merah, yang mana tali untuk mengantung lampion itu terhubung dari satu toko ke toko yang lain sehingga membentuk sebuah jalur berbentuk zigzag.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di daerah ini." kata Naruto masih sambil memandang kearah toko-toko yang berjejeran di depannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, tempat ini baru dibuka sejak satu setengah tahun lalu." jelas Itachi.

"Oh, begitu." jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Ayo!" ajak Itachi.

"Baik!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat.

Naruto dan Itachi berjalan memasuki area district. Sepasang mata safir mengamati toko-toko disekitarnya.

Sebuah tempat yang berbeda dengan tempat yang Naruto kenal dulu, setahu Naruto tempat ini dulu hanyalah kawasan yang kumuh dan sepi bahkan bangunannya pun banyak dipenuhi dengan coretan-coretan di dindingnya. Tapi sekarang tempat ini telah berubah menjadi ramai dan terlihat lebih menarik dengan hiasan-hiasan yang menemani. Sepertinya pemerintah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Manik safir beralih memandang lampion-lampion kecil yang bergantungan di atas sana. Sayang dia tidak datang pada malam hari, lampion-lampion itu pasti menyala dan terlihat cantik pada waktu itu. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengunjungi tempat ini lagi pada malam hari. Pandangan kembali diarahkan ke depan. Manik safir Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah toko es krim di depan.

"Wah, es krim! Itachi aku ingin ke sana dulu, aku sedang ingin sesuatu yang dingin. Apa kau mau juga?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk toko es krim di depan sana.

Si raven memandang kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto "Hmm... kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga aku membelinya. Baiklah, ayo!" mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan ke toko es krim tersebut.

Es krim telah berada di tangan masing-masing, Naruto dan Itachi kembali berjalan diantara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hey, Itachi!" panggil si pirang.

"Hn?" balas Itachi. Potongan cone es krim terakhir dilahap. Telapak tangan ditepuk-tepuk menghilangkan remah-remah yang menempel.

"Kau ke sini apa hanya karena ingin jalan-jalan saja?" es krim dengan rasa vanilla di tangannya dijilat.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, ada yang ingin kucari di sini."

"Hm, memang apa?" Naruto memandang penuh tanya. Es krim yang masih tersisa dihabiskan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban Itachi membuat Naruto ternganga. "Hah, Apa?! Kau tidak tahu?!" ulang Naruto, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi menandakan kalau ia kaget dengan pernyataan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk.

Cengo untuk sesaat, namun kemudian menghela nafas lama setelahnya telapak tangan kanan terangkat menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya ada di sini sekarang kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang kau cari." lanjut Naruto.

Sepasang onyx memandang pria pirang di sampingnya. "Haah... sebenarnya kedua orang tua ku akan mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk memperingati hari pernikahan mereka berdua malam ini. Dan aku tidak tahu kado apa lagi yang harus aku berikan pada mereka. Itu sebabnya aku datang ke sini, mungkin kalau aku melihat benda-benda yang dijual disini aku bisa tahu apa yang akan kuberikan nanti."

"Hmm... jadi begitu," saraf-saraf otak di kepala si pirang digerakkan untuk memikirkan sesuatu. "bagaimana kalau kau ke toserba saja dulu, kau mungkin bisa menemukan sesuatu disana." usul Naruto.

Si raven menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Hn, baiklah. Kita coba kesana."

Dua pasang kaki berjalankan sejauh lima belas meter dan akhirnya manik berbeda warna mereka menemukan sebuah toko toserba dengan cat berwarna biru di deretan toko sebelah kanan. Pintu kaca toko dibuka oleh Itachi, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera melihat barang-barang yang berada dalam toko tersebut.

Naruto yang ditinggal Itachi pergi mengelilingi toko hanya memilih menunggu di dekat pintu yang baru mereka lewati sambil melihat-lihat benda-benda seperti jam tangan, kalung, gelang, cincin, dan anting yang terpajang di etalase toko.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi kembali, auranya terasa suram dan raut wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi menghela nafas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus memilih apa. Barang-barang di sini terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai membuatku pusing dan bingung." kembali helaan nafas dikeluarkan. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa menurutmu ada benda yang bagus untukku hadiahkan nanti?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar, ia kemudian melangkah menuju rak yang menempel di dinding dan melihat benda-benda yang berjejer pada rak tersebut. Tanpa sengaja safir Naruto melihat jejeran music box pada rak urutan ketiga dari bawah. Sebuah music box berwarna coklat dengan ukiran piano kecil di dalamnya menarik atensi Naruto.

Pandangan mata meredup, Naruto menatap sendu pada music box tersebut. Tangan di samping tubuhnya mengepal erat, mencoba mengabaikan sesuatu yang berdenyut sakit di dalam rongga dadanya dan membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

Kepala bermahkotakan surai pirang menggelengkan pelan dan kembali melihat jajaran benda di rak lainnya, memilih mengabaikan music box tersebut. Ia berbalik, menghadap pada Itachi yang sebelumnya berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Pandangan tanyapun dilayangkan Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Naruto pasrah sambil menggendikan bahu.

Itachi menghela nafas lelah dan menunjukkan raut kecewa. "Begitu."

Sepasang safir memandang tidak tega melihat raut kecewa Itachi, ia kembali melihat jejeran music box di rak. Bibir bagian bawah digigit dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tapi... kalau kau mau, kau bisa menghadiahkan music box yang ada di sana pada orang tuamu." ucap Naruto sambil terus memandangi benda-benda yang dapat mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

Itachi melirik mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan menyukainya?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Untuk itu aku tidak yakin apakah orang tuamu akan suka, tapi dulu aku pernah menyarankan seseorang untuk menghadiahkan benda itu untuk orang tuanya, dan kedua orang tuanya menyukai hadiah tersebut." jelas Naruto. Raut wajahnya nampak terlihat sedih dan sayangnya Itachi tidak dapat melihat ekspresi tersebut karena asyik melihat deretan-deretan music box.

"Baiklah, kalau itu menurutmu. Kurasa aku akan memilih ini untuk di hadiahkan. Tapi yang mana harus kuambil? Di sini ada banyak music box."

Itachi kembali melihat-lihat, mata onyxnya tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah music box coklat dengan ukiran piano kecil di dalam music box tersebut. Tangannya pun terangkat untuk mengambil music box tersebut.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil yang ini saja." tangannya yang memegang music boxpun terarah untuk menunjukkannya pada Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi biasa ketika Itachi menghadap kearahnya. Mata safirnya menatap lama benda di tangan Itachi.

"Bagus." komentarnya singkat dan mencoba berusaha tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarnya ke kasir dulu." Itachi segera pergi menuju kasir membayar benda tersebut dan membungkus benda itu dengan kertas kado.

.

.

.

"Haah... kemana Itachi, ya?" gumam Naruto. Ia terus berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Itachi.

Sebenarnya Naruto baru saja terpisah dengan Itachi beberapa belas menit lalu. Ia dan Itachi yang saat itu sedang berjalan sambil berdesak-desakkan dengan orang-orangpun terdorong kesana-kemari dan berakhir dimana ia terbawa arus orang-orang yang berjalan kaki dan terpisah dengan Itachi.

"Ck, kenapa orang itu susah dicari sih!" Naruto mendengus sebal. Kepalanya menunduk dan kakinyapun sudah berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Panas dari matahari di atas sana benar-benar sudah menguras cukup banyak tenaganya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari di depannya ada seorang pria yang berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan seorang temannya.

 **Bruk!**

Tabrakanpun terjadi antara pria tersebut dengan Naruto.

"Ittai..." ringis Naruto sambil memegang dahinya yang berbenturan dengan bahu tegap pria itu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang baru ditabraknya. Matanya melotot dan ia pun meneguk ludah.

'Habislah aku!' batin Naruto ketakutan karena melihat penampilan pria di depannya.

Dua sosok pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian jaket kulit hitam serta celana yang sobek di sana-sini terpampang dihadapan Naruto. Wajah mereka penuh dengan piercing, membuat mereka terlihat mengerikan layaknya preman-preman.

"Hei, kau sengaja ya melakukannya!" ucap pria yang Naruto tabrak. Pria itupun melangkah mendekati Naruto bersama dengan seorang temannya. Wajahnya terlihat marah karena ia mengira Naruto tadi sengaja menabraknya.

Naruto yang merasa alarm bahaya di otaknya berbunyi segera bergerak mundur.

"Ma-maaf, tadi a-aku benar-benar ti-tidak sengaja." nada suaranya terdengar gemetar. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur ke belakang secara perlahan.

"Sudahlah, pasti dia bohong. Lebih baik kita beri pelajaran dia sekarang!" kata teman dari pria itu.

'Huaaa... bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan!' batin Naruto berteriak panik. 'Apa aku lari saja. Hei, tapikan aku laki-laki masa harus lari, seharusnya aku lawan mereka. Ah ya benar, aku lawan saja mereka.' lanjutnya kemudian.

Naruto berhenti melangkah mundur, berniat untuk melawan dua pria berbadan besar di depannya. Tubuh mulai digerakkan untuk memasang kuda-kuda.

 **Sreet!**

'eh?'

Belum sempat memasang kuda-kuda dengan benar tangan Naruto sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh sebuah tangan berkulit putih dan diseret berlari.

Naruto masih terdiam, ia terpaku akan kejadian barusan yang berlangsung secara cepat. Safirnya memandang tangan yang baru saja menariknya. Sepertinya ia mengenal tangan ini. Pandangan kemudian beralih untuk melihat wajah sang pelaku.

"Itachi!" pekik Naruto.

Itachi terus menyeret Naruto berlari tanpa berniat membalas.

"Hei, Itachi kenapa kau membawaku berlari, aku kan ingin melawan mereka."

Itachi yang mendengar kalimat Naruto itupun segera menoleh ke belakang, masih sambil menyeret Naruto berlari. Sepasang onyx mengobservasi tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Tawa kecil keluar dari pria bersurai raven setelah mengamati objeknya.

Sang objek yang diamati memandang heran pada laki-laki yang menariknya

"Tubuh seperti itu ingin kau bawa berkelahi untuk melawan dua pria besar di belakang sana? Kau pasti bercanda." ejek Itachi.

Sepasang mata safir mendelik. "Hei, kau menghinaku ya!" raut wajah berubah kesal mendengar penuturan Itachi. Memangnya apa yang salah dari tubuhnya, toh tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan tubuh pria pada umumnya. Yah... mungkin pengecualian untuk otot-otot tubuhnya yang tidak menonjol sama sekali. Berbeda jauh dengan dua pria tadi yang memiliki otot-otot besar dibalik baju yang mereka kenakan. Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan otot-otot itu digunakan untuk menghajarnya. Mungkin perkataan Itachi tadi ada benarnya juga.

"Hahaha... sudahlah, lebih baik kita berlari saja daripada harus babak belur."

"Baiklah..." dengan raut wajah pasrah dan cemberut ia meng-iyakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." gumam Naruto pelan.

Itachi yang mendengar gumaman Naruto membalas dan tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama."

Dua preman yang sebelumnya tercengang dengan kejadian tiba-tiba tadi segera tersadar dan saat mengetahui mangsanya kabur salah satunya segera berteriak. "HEI, JANGAN KABUR KAU!" merekapun berlari mengejar sosok Naruto dan Itachi yang sudah berlari jauh.

.

.

.

"Hah... hah... hah... akhirnya kita bisa kabur juga." keringat pada dahi berkulit tan diseka menggunakan tangan. Paru-paru di balik dada terus bergerak untuk mengambil pasokan udara lebih banyak.

"Hah... hah... tadi itu hah... benar-benar menegangkan," Itachi menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut, dadanya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya. "tapi tadi juga menyenangkan hah... hah..." raut senang terlihat diantara lelah dan penat yang ia rasakan.

Naruto memandang Itachi heran , namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui alasan pria itu mengatakan kalau tadi menyenangkan. "Kau benar."

Saat dua pria yang mengejar Itachi dan Naruto hampir menangkap mereka, Itachi dan Naruto selalu bisa berhasil kabur. Dan klimaksnya adalah saat mereka melewati jalan yang sedikit ramai, dua pria itu tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang nenek yang sedang berjalan yang mengakibatkan nenek itu jatuh terduduk dan dua pria itu mendapat omelan dari orang-orang sekitar karena mereka malah tidak membantu nenek itu untuk berdiri. Naruto dan Itachi yang melihat kedua pria itu sedang disibukkan oleh beberapa orang segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk lari.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku haus, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat beristirahat?" usul si raven.

"Baiklah."

Naruto dan Itachi mencari tempat Istirahat terdekat, dan mereka sungguh beruntung, tidak jauh dari mereka, kira-kira 8 meter di depan sana terdapat sebuah cafe. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe itu saja.

Pintu cafe di buka, pandangan mengedar kesegala penjuru mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Pilihanpun jatuh pada meja dekat dengan dinding kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan di luar cafe. Naruto dan Itachi menempati meja tersebut. Tak lama setelah duduk di kursi seorang pelayan datang menawarkan pesanan.

Sebuah puding coklat serta ice cappucino menjadi pilihan Itachi, sedangkan Naruto memilih memesan sebuah blueberry cheese cake dan ice lemon soda.

Pelayan segera pergi menyampaikan pesanan dari sang pelanggan. Setelah beberapa menit pelayan lain datang mengantarkan pesanan Itachi dan Naruto.

Sepasang safir menatap dengan mata berbinar makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di depannya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera meminum terlebih dahulu lemon sodanya. Rasa dingin menjalar seketika ketika minuman itu melewati kerongkongannya. Rasa haus karena berlari tadi juga ikut sirna bersamaan dengan air yang masuk ke dalam tubuh si pirang.

Setelah selesai dengan minumannya si pirang kemudian beralih kepada kue di depannya. Satu potongan disendok dan dimakan. Sempat terdiam sesaat, namun tak lama kemudian ekspresi senang terlihat. Kuepun kembali disendok namun dengan potongan yang lebih besar dari tadi, dilahapnya potongan tersebut masih dengan ekspresi senang.

Berbeda dengan si pirang yang makan dengan berekspresi, pria raven satu ini memakan makanannya dengan tenang dan elegan persis seperti anak bangsawan. Beberapa gadis bahkan sempat mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok raven itu karena kagum akan ketampanan dan sikap seperti orang terhormat yang tercermin dari cara makannya.

Itachi menghentikan makannya menikmati puding dan melihat kearah Naruto yang dengan lahap memakan kuenya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada sisa selai blueberry di dekat bibirnya. Tangan putih pria itu berinisiatif mengambil tissue di meja dan mengarahkan tissue tersebut untuk mengelap sisa selai di dekat bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui ada benda yang mengarah pada wajahnya refleks memundurkan kepala. Matanya memandang heran pada Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengelap sisa selai di dekat bibirmu." jawab Itachi ketika mendapat pandangan heran dari Naruto.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu melakukannya , biar aku saja."

Naruto segera mengambil tissue yang berada di tangan Itachi dengan gugup dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap mulutnya sendiri.

Merasa kalau mulutnya sudah bersih, ia meletakkan tissue bekas itu. "Eum... Itachi, aku mau ke tolet dulu." ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju toilet yang disediakan cafe tersebut.

Setelah si pirang pergi, Itachi meminum cappucinonya. Baru sampai di pangkal kerongkongan cairan itu masuk, sebuah gelombang suara yang keluar dari mulut seseorang melesak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga sang Uchiha sulung.

"Itachi!"

Respon yang diberikan Itachi selanjutnya hanyalah suara batuk-batuk, terkejut akan suara tiba-tiba itu hingga membuat ia tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Uhuk... uhuk Sasuke uhuk...? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini uhuk...?"

Sasuke, pelaku yang membuat Itachi tersedak hanya menatap datar kakaknya yang berusaha meredakan batuk, tidak berniat untuk menjawab sama sekali. Onyx yang identik dengan kakaknya itu menangkap sebuah objek bingkisan tepat di samping tempat duduk Itachi.

"Kau sepertinya sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya." ucap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata yang terus melihat pada bingkisan.

Itachi yang sudah bisa meredakan batuknya dan mengetahui arah pandangan adiknya membalas. "Ya. Kau sendiri, apa sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Belum, justru aku sekarang sedang mencarinya."

Manik kelam Sasuke kemudian melihat dua buah minuman tergeletak di atas meja. Kedua alisnya menukik, memandang heran pada kedua gelas di sana.

"Kau dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

"Hn, dia sedang ada di toilet sekarang ." Itachi menjeda sebentar. Ia memperhatikan adiknya yang sedari tadi terus berdiri di samping mejanya. "Kau tidak ingin ikut bergabung di sini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku masih harus mencari kado untuk Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama, lagipula sakura juga sedang menungguku di luar sekarang. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hn, semoga kau mendapatkan kadonya."

Adik dari Itachi itupun kemudian melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Di sisi lain, Naruto baru saja kembali dari toilet dan mendengar suara bel lonceng yang dipasang di pintu berbunyi, namun saat ia melihat kearah pintu tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Mungkin ada pengunjung yang baru keluar, begitulah pikirnya.

Pria berkulit tan itu berjalan menuju mejanya, yang mana ditempat itu Itachi sedang meminum cappucinonya sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana dari balik jendela. Ia mendengus geli ketika mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh area cafe dan mengetahui banyaknya gadis di dalam cafe yang melirik-lirik dan berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya sambil terus menatap kagum kearah Itachi.

Haah... sepertinya ia berteman dengan sesosok orang yang penuh dengan pesona—lagi.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki melangkah asal di jalan beraspal district perbelanjaan. Tangan putih ditarik paksa oleh sosok bersurai merah jambu di depannya, membuat pria dengan sepasang manik sekelam malam ini hanya bisa bertampang pasrah diseret kesana-kemari sedari tadi.

"Sasuke –kun, kita kesana saja, ya?" jari telunjuk berkulit putih terarah pada suatu tempat di depan sana.

Sepasang onyx melirik objek yang ditunjuk. Sebuah bangunan toko dengan cat berwarna biru dan terletak di samping toko kue. Dari jendela kaca besar toko tersebut dapat terlihat dari luar benda-benda yang terpajang di dalam sana. Bisa dibilang itu merupakan toko toserba, toko yang sama dengan Naruto dan Itachi kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban dari pria raven untuk wanita yang menyeretnya.

Tangan ditarik lagi setelah mendapatkan jawaban serupa gumaman dari pria raven, membuat pria itu kembali terseret-seret untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pintu dibuka. Mata emerald si wanita menatap penuh binar benda-benda di dalam toko. Pegangan pada si raven di lepas dan kemudian melangkah menuju etalase toko yang memajang berbagai perhiasan cantik. Manik emeraldnya menatap penuh minat pada benda yang tergeletak di dalam sana.

Selagi sang wanita melihat-lihat ke dalam etalase, si raven memilih berjalan-jalan diantara rak-rak tinggi yang memajang berbagai barang. Matanya beralih dari satu rak ke rak yang lain secara bergiliran.

Sekelompok benda yang terpajang pada rak yang menempel pada dinding menarik atensi pria raven. Music box, itulah jenis benda yang terpajang di rak sana.

Sepasang kaki dibawa melangkah mendekati rak yang memajang music box itu. Memandang dengan ekspresi datar pada benda bersuara merdu di depannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, bahkan walaupun melihat masuk ke dalam sepasang manik sekelam malam miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Seruan dengan suara wanita itu kembali menarik perhatiannya. Ia melangkah menuju Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat etalase.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kau hadiahkan gelang itu untuk Okaa-san mu dan jam tangan itu untuk Otou-san mu?"

Sasuke sebenarnya ragu untuk menjawab setuju, karena dia tahu ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah memiliki banyak benda seperti itu di rumah. Tapi kalau dia tidak mengambil itu ia tidak tahu lagi harus memberikan hadiah apa untuk orang tuanya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga kalau ia memberikan benda itu sebagai hadiah, toh dia juga sudah tidak memiliki ide untuk memberikan benda apa lagi.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu boleh juga."

Sasuke memilih-milih benda mana yang paling bagus diantara semua gelang dan jam tangan yang terpajang di etalase, setelah menemukannya ia segera meminta pelayan untuk membungkus dua barang yang ingin dibelinya itu. Sembari menunggu barangnya selesai dibungkus onyx Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura yang menatap penuh minat pada sebuah kalung dengan liontin merah.

"Kau menginginkannya? Aku bisa membelikanmu kalau kau mau." tanya Sasuke.

Wanita dengan surai merah jambu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Ia menatap dengan penuh binar pada sosok pria itu. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" wanita pemilik manik emerald itu segera menubruk pria revan di dekatnya dengan sebuah pelukkan hangat, membuat pria raven itu oleng untuk sesaat karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Malam ini semua maid dan butler di mansion Uchiha berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, menyaksian majikan mereka meniup kue ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada tamu undangan satupun di acara itu, hanya keluarga dan para pelayanlah yang menjadi saksi perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan sepasang Uchiha itu.

Tepuk tangan riuh dan ucapan selamat terlontar dari para maid dan butler. Senyum terpatri dalam wajah pasangan itu, merasa bangga akan umur pernikahan mereka yang terbilang sudah cukup tua dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa ada perpisahan sedikitpun. Sungguh cinta yang kuat, sekuat ombak yang menghantam tebing yang menghalangi di bibir pantai.

Putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha mendekat , memberikan kado yang dibelinya tadi siang kepada kedua orang tuanya yang menghasilkan sebuah pelukkan dari sang ibunda tercinta yang telah membuka kado pemberian dari Sasuke dan sebuah ucapan terima kasih bernada datar dari sang ayahanda.

Setelah giliran si bungsu, kini giliran si sulung yang memberikan kado miliknya.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, ini adalah hadiah dariku." tangannya menyerahkan kado yang sejak tadi dipegangnya pada sang ibunda. "Maaf kalau hanya satu, tidak seperti Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apalagi selain ini."

Mikoto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya itu. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Asalkan kau ada di sini, ikut merayakannya bersama kami itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bukankah begitu?" Mikoto memandang Fugaku di sebelahnya, meminta persetujuan akan perkataannya tadi dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman singkat andalan suaminya.

"Kalau begitu boleh Kaa-sama buka kadonya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

Tangan wanita itu dengan lincah merobek kertas yang membungkus kotak, lalu kemudian membuka tutup kotak yang menghalangi. Senyum yang dari tadi terus terukir diparasnya kini makin melebar. Tangannya mencoba mengeluarkan benda dari dalam kotak.

"Sayang, lihatlah! Sebuah music box!" Mikoto menunjukkan hadiah Itachi pada suaminya.

Sepasang onyx Fugaku mengamati music box di tangan Mikoto. "Music box yang sama dengan yang pernah Sasuke berikan dulu." komentarnya.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kau taruh ini di ruang kerjamu, kau bisa mendengarkannya kalau kau sudah pusing dengan pekerjaanmu, lagipula di kamar juga sudah ada pemberian dari Sasuke dulu."

"Hn, kurasa itu bagus." Fugaku menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kau tidak keberatankan Itachi?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi yang masih berdiri didekatnya.

"Itu tidak masalah untukku." Senyum terulas di wajah Itachi mengetahui orang tuanya menyukai hadiah pemberiannya.

Mikoto segera memeluk Itachi dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perbincangan kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi hanya bisa menatap aneh pada music box pemberian Itachi, setahunya kakaknya itu terlalu rasional hanya untuk menghadiahkan sebuah music box kepada orang tuanya. Sejak dulu ia pasti akan memberikan hadiah berupa barang mahal atau paling tidak sesuatu yang memang cocok untuk dihadiahkan pada orang tua.

Tapi sekarang kakaknya itu memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda pada orang tuanya, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu mahal dan entah apakah akan cocok untuk menjadi hadiah bagi para orang tua. Yah, walaupun orang tuanya sebenarnya suka dengan pemberian Itachi, tapi itu belum tentu berlaku kepada para orang tua lain, kan?

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika mendengar suara Itachi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan menjauhi. Ia menuju orang tuanya untuk berpamitan, berniat untuk pulang ke apartementnya sendiri.

Itachi yang ditinggal adiknya hanya memandang heran kearah perginya Sasuke, bingung akan ekspresi Sasuke yang memandang aneh pada hadiah pemberiannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review!**

 **Yuki akibaru** : Kalau untuk itu saat ini hanya Sasuke, Tuhan, dan Author dulu yang boleh tahu. #grin Dan untuk yang satu itu mungkin aja kali, habis sampe sekarang masih bingung gimana reaksinya nanti. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Fatan** : Iya, pasti aku lakuin. Errr... tapi untuk pacaran... HUUAAA...AKU TIDAK TAHU! Makasih reviewnya!

 **Kuma Akaryuu** : Iya, sama-sama! Untuk update cepet aku nggak berani jamin, abis semester ini dapat giliran magang, jadi mungkin agak susah untuk megang laptop lagi mungkin. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Hieee...! Um... gimana ya, aku ini orangnya keras kepala jadi susah untuk mengubah keputusan awal, kecuali kalau ada alasan kuat yang bisa membuat pahamku bergeser. Maaf ya! Untuk reaksinya Naru-Chan nanti masih cari-cari yang pas. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Aiko Vallery** : Iya, itu sudah dilanjutin. Makasih reviewnya!

 **CocoCorn** : Huaaa... maaf, maaf sebesar-besarnya! Aku ini orangnya susah mengubah keputusan awal. Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Justin cruellin** : Haduh... aku benar-benar minta maaf! Habisnya kalau aku lakuin itu aku malah keinget sama ending Naruto yang benar-benar menohok hati (ketahuan masuk jajaran orang-orang yang gagal move on) hiks. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Allen491** : Iya, itu udah lanjut! Ngomong-ngomong apakah ini termasuk lama? Ah, mungkin iya kali. Makasih reviewnya!

Haah... nggak tahu harus bilang apa tentang chap ini sama yang kemarin. Menurutku penulisannya masih kurang, yah tapi akan aku coba supaya lebih baik lagi. Mungkin chap berikutnya agak lama karena besok akan memasuki masa sekolah lagi hiks... PADAHAL AKU MASIH INGIN LIBUR! Tapi sebagai murid yang baik #Plak (baik dengkul lo!) aku terpaksa harus ngurangin lama-lama di depan laptop. Ngomong-ngomong selamat tahun baru untuk semua! (telat woy!)

Terakhir aku ucapin terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fav, follow, maupun yang telah membaca fic nista ini. Terima kasih banyak!

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, n ItaNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (yang diragukan).

Warning : Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo, OOC, AU, typo(s), Author newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin pagi berhembus pelan, membelai tubuh dengan lembutnya. Daun-daun yang bergerak diterpa angin saling bergesekan menimbulkan suara yang menenangkan di hari yang cerah ini. Seorang wanita dengan beberapa kantong plastik belanjaan terlihat diantara para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Helaian rambut berwarna pinknya tertutupi oleh topi rajut yang saat ini dikenakannya. Beberapa kali ia memperbaiki letak kantong plastik yang ia pegang. Beratnya belanja bawaannya membuat tangannya agak sedikit pegal.

Terlalu fokus dengan belanjaannya, tanpa wanita itu sadari seseorang yang tengah terburu-buru mengejar bis berlari berlawanan arah dengannya dan menabraknya. Barang-barang di dalam kantong plastikpun berhamburan, sedangkan sang pelaku penabrakan hanya mengucapkan kata maaf singkat kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Ck, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab, dia malah pergi begitu saja." gerutuan pelan keluar dari mulut wanita dengan nama Sakura itu melihat tingkah pelaku penabrakan yang malah pergi tanpa membantunya sama sekali. Ia mulai memunguti barang belanjaannya yang berceceran di trotoar itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka seorang laki-laki membantunya memungut barang-barang.

"Ini belanjaanmu! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Sakura berdiri dari jongkoknya dan memperlihatkan rupanya pada laki-laki tersebut. Sepintas laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut melihat wajah Sakura.

"Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah membantuku." Sakura mempelihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Sama-sama." laki-laki itu berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan tangan orang tersebut. "Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah membantuku aku ingin mentraktirmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, kurasa tidak perlu." dengan cepatnya ia menolak tawaran tersebut.

"Tidak baik loh menolak kebaikan orang lain." Sakura tetap memaksa.

Akhirnya dengan ragu laki-laki itu menjawab. "Ya, baiklah. Kurasa... tidak apa-apa."

Senyum Sakura melebar mendengar jawaban tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sungguh hari yang sangat sial untuk Naruto. Awalnya ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di pagi akhir pekan ini, tapi saat sedang berjalan-jalan di jalur trotoar dia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang mengumpulkan barang belanjaannya yang berhamburan, hatinya pun entah kenapa terketuk untuk membantu wanita tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat rupa wanita itu. Wajah yang hanya pernah ia lihat sekali, namun sama sekali tidak pernah ia lupakan kini terlihat di depannya.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat membuatnya merasakan sesak yang amat sangat. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi secepatnya dari sana, tapi kenapa wanita itu malah menghentikannya dan memaksanya untuk ikut. Dia benci ini, tapi perkataan wanita itu memang benar, tidak baik untuk menolak kebaikan orang lain. Dan dengan berat hati Naruto akhirnya meng-iyakan.

Itulah awal hari ini berubah menjadi kesialan bagi Naruto. Terjebak dengan seorang wanita yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui adalah hal pertama yang ingin ia hindari. Dari awal dia sudah tidak nyaman berada didekat Sakura, dan dia semakin tidak nyaman karena sudah beberapa menit lalu kedua mata emerald Sakura terus menatapnya, membuatnya makin merasa sangat risih.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?" suara datar yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ah, maaf. Itu pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman." dengan kikuk wanita dengan rambut berwarna pink itu menjawab.

' _Kalau sudah tahu itu membuatku tidak nyaman kenapa kau harus melakukannya.'_ batin Naruto kesal.

"Tadi itu aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Hm?" kedua alis Naruto mengeryit bingung.

"Bukankah kau adalah Naruto, teman Sasuke- _kun_ yang dulu pernah memperkenalkan diri saat Sasuke- _kun_ dan aku makan siang?"

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau memiliki ingatan yang bagus." ekspresi datar terpasang di wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan ini. Naruto mengambil cangkir kopi yang berada di depannya dan menyesap isi cangkir tersebut yang cukup panas.

Sedangkan Sakura tersipu mendengar kalimat Naruto yang seperti pujian untuknya. "Ah, tidak juga. kalau bukan karena gerakan Sasuke- _kun_ yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja mungkin aku tidak akan mengingatnya. Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa dia melakukannya dan setelah itu menarikmu, tipa kurasa aku tidak punya hak untuk menanyakannya."

Pegangan Naruto pada gelas mengerat, wajahnya terlihat mengeras dari balik gelas kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan wanita ini, dan kenapa wanita ini harus bercerita tentang kejadian yang sudah lama itu.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat berbeda, ya?" Sakura kembali berucap.

' _Ck, sekarang apa lagi yang ingin dia bicarakan?'_

"Saat pertama kali kita kenalan dulu kau terlihat seperti orang yang ceria dan penuh ekspresi. Tapi saat kuperhatikan dari tadi kau sekarang tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai suara dari dentingan cangkir kopi dan dan piring yang beradu terdengar di telinga mereka berdua. Naruto menghela napas pelan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu manusia akan berubah, mereka tidak mungkin akan sama seperti sebelumnya." balas Naruto.

"Kau benar. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, silahkan."

"Kau dulu pernah berpacaran dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Deg!

Kelopak mata berwarna tan itu melebar sedikit jantungnya pun berdetak menjadi lebih cepat lagi.

' _Darimana... dia tahu?'_

Seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Naruto, Sakura langsung menjawab. "Kau pasti bingung darimana aku mendapatkan hal itu. Sebenarnya aku mendengarnya dari salah satu teman kantorku, dia menceritakannya padaku."

Naruto mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, ia merubah ekspresinya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Terlihat tenang seakan tidak terusik akan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Kalau memang seperti itu memangnya kenapa? Apa kau takut aku merebut Sasuke darimu? Aku dengar kau sudah menjalin hubungan Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, aku tidak akan pernah ingin mengambilnya darimu, tidak setelah apa yang dia perbuat padaku." pada beberapa kata terakhir suara Naruto terdengar memelan, ekspresinya pun untuk sesaat terlihat sedih. Namun dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan menatap tepat pada kedua buah bola mata Sakura.

"Atau kau berniat mengolok-olokku karena aku seorang gay?" lanjut Naruto.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang pernah berkenalan dulu denganku adalah pacarnya Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menyanggah dengan cepat.

Setelah itupun tidak ada lagi yang mau berbicara, meja yang saat ini ditempati Sakura dan Naruto menjadi hening. Suara bising dari meja lainpun tidak dapat memecahkan suasana hening di meja tersebut. Aura canggung yang keluar dari Sakura memenuhi tempat mereka, sedangkan Naruto dengan tenang kembali menikmati kopinya yang mulai mendingin, padahal dalam hati ia sudah tidak tenang sama sekali.

' _Sial, aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya. Tapi alasan apa yang harus aku gunakan?'_ batin Naruto.

Dan walaupun sesial-sialnya hal yang Naruto alami hari ini rupanya ia masih sedikit memiliki keberuntungan, ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar menyelamatkannya dari suasana canggung tersebut.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu untuk mengangkat telepon."

"Ya." jawaban singkat Sakura menjadi aba-aba untuknya menjauh dari meja tersebut.

Setelah mendapat tempat yang lumayan hening Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celana, ia pun melihat nama Itachi tertera di layar ponselnya. Tombol hijaupun ditekan oleh jari berkulit tan.

"Halo, Itachi?"

 _/Naruto./_

"Ada apa kau menelponku?"

 _/Apa kau punya waktu luang sekarang?/_

"Ya, aku punya."

 _/Baguslah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tempat pertemuannya akan aku kirimkan lewat pesan. Kau bisakan?/_

"Tentu, aku bisa."

 _/Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sana, Naruto./_

"Sampai jumpa."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Naruto sambungan telepon ditutup. Helaan napas lega terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Itachi, aku berhutang budi padamu, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari wanita itu." gumam Naruto dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia kembali berjalan menuju meja dimana Sakura berada. Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Naruto tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, ada teman yang ingin bertemu denganku." ucap Naruto.

"Ah, begitu ya, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku hari ini."

"Sama-sama, aku permisi."

Naruto berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang melambaikan tangan padanya sekaligus menatapnya penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang bola mata safir mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Taman yang saat ini Naruto datangi tidaklah terlalu besar, hanya ada beberapa benda yang mengisi taman tersebut. Para pengunjung taman tersebutpun tidak terlalu banyak, hanya segelintir orang yang terlihat berada di tempat ini untuk berjalan-jalan.

Naruto melangkah masuk lebih dalam lagi karena tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian ia melihat siluet orang tersebut terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Naruto pun berlari kecil menuju ke sana dan memanggil-manggil sosok tersebut.

"Itachi!"

Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk memberikan lambaian, yang tentunya juga mendapat balasan dari sosok yang dipanggil.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" ucap Naruto sesampainya di depan Itachi. Napasnya terdengar tersenggal-senggal, seakan ia habis berlari.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai. Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu, aku yakin kau pasti lelah sehabis berlari untuk bisa sampai ke sini."

"Kau ini, tahu saja kalau aku habis berlari."

Itachi terkekh pelan. "Orang lain juga pasti akan tahu kalau kau baru saja berlari, Naruto."

Mereka pun kemudian menuju kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati Itachi, pohon yang tumbuh di belakang kursi itu membuat tempat tersebut menjadi teduh. Saat mereka berdua duduk, untuk sesaat Itachi melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat murung, ia pun hanya bisa memandang heran hal tersebut. Itachi mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Naruto?"

"Hm, memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Kau tadi sempat terlihat murung. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak kok, tidak ada yang terjadi." jawab Naruto. Teringat akan tujuannya kemari ia pun kembali berucap. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Oh benar, aku hampir lupa." Itachi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya dan meronggoh suatu benda yang berada di dalamnya. "Berikan tanganmu!" perintah Itachi.

"Huh, memangnya untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya heran.

"Sudah, berikan saja."

Naruto menyerahkan tangan kanannya pada Itachi dan dengan segera Itachi memasangkan benda yang ia ambil dari dalam kantong sebelumnya ke tangan Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan sebuah benda berwarna hitam dan putih yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Gelang? Untuk apa?"

"Sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah membantuku mencarikan hadiah untuk orang tuaku, mereka menyukai hadiah yang kau pilih itu. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikanmu yang seperti itu."

"Ahahaha... tidak apa-apa, mendengar orang tuamu menyukai hadiah yang kupilih saja sudah cukup membuatku senang." Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Baguslah kalau itu juga membuatmu senang." Itachi kembali mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, namun kali ini lebih keras.

"Ah... Itachi, kau membuat rambutku jadi makin hancur." Naruto menggerutu kesal.

"Apa, 'makin'? Ahahaha... jadi kau mengakui kalau rambutmu itu dari awal sudah hancur?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kok!"

"Ya, ya. Oh, maaf Naruto. Kurasa aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, aku masih ada urusan lain. Apa kau juga mau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu kalau kau mau."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku masih ingin berada di sini. Sampai jumpa, Itachi."

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, sampai jumpa."

Dengan begitu Naruto akhirnya sendiri, angin berhembus pelan membelai kulitnya membuatnya menutup mata untuk menikmati suasana nyaman tersebut. Namun sebuah suara bariton yang cukup ia kenal menghilangkan suasana nyaman tersebut dengan cepat.

"Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja mengadakan pertemuan dengan koleganya di sebuah restoran dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar restoran. Saat sudah berada di luar sopir pribadinya dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuknya, namun saat melihat sebuah taman kecil yang berada di depan restoran tersebut ia berubah pikiran untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nanti saja kita kembali, aku ingin ke taman itu dulu sebentar. Aku butuh sedikit bersantai." ucap Sasuke pada sopir pribadinya.

Sepasang kaki dengan sepatu pantofel melangkah menuju taman tersebut. Taman tersebut cukup sepi, hanya ada sedikit orang yang ada di sana, sungguh sangat cocok untuknya yang tidak suka akan keramaian. Kedua bola mata serupa batu onix miliknya menangkap sebuah objek berupa bangku taman yang di belakangnya terdapat sebuah pohon. Sasuke pun mendekati kursi tersebut dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku itu, terlindung oleh pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke sudah berada di samping bangku taman pandangannya pun menangkap sebuah sosok yang terduduk sambil memejamkan mata. Kedua matanya sontak melebar, suara yang sarat akan keterkejutan terlontar begitu saja tanpa ada diminta.

"Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Balasan Review!

 **Squidneko** : Ini udah ketemu. Maaf karena lama update.

 **Mimi** : Makasih buat sarannya, akan aku gunakan. Dan makasih udah mau ngingetin buat lanjut, kalau nggak mungkin fic ini bakalan lebih lama lagi updatenya. Aku udah usahain supaya ngetik fic ini, dan maaf kalau hasilnya malah ancur kayak gini.

 **Angledevil204** : Iya ini udah lanjut, maaf lama, ya.

 **Kucing manis** : Maaf, nggak bisa jamin update kilat. Kehidupan dunia nyata benar-benar menyita waktuku. Sasu-teme sudah pasti bakalan menyesal.

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Hieee... gomen! Mungkin itu masih bakalan ada beberapa chap lagi. Sebenarnya aku sedang mencoba menyusun ulang plot yang aku buat, menurutku fic ini berjalan dengan sangat lambat, jadi aku robak supaya agak lebih cepat lagi. Dan kalo chap kali ini malah cepet amat apalah dayaku, lagi pusing nih ama alur cerita ini. Liat microsoft word nya aja aku udah eneg.

 **Mariaerisa** : Huhuhu... kenapa aku selalu dibrondong sama kata-kata ini ya dari chapter kemarin-kemarin T-T, apa Sasu-teme kejam amat sampai banyak yang ingin ItaNaru, padahal... ups! Hampir aja. Iya ini udah lanjut, maaf lama!

 **Aiko Vallery** : Iya, ini udah dinext!

 **Guestny guest** : Hieee... ada lagi! Ini udah dinext! Maaf lama.

 **Guest (1)** : Huwa... ada lagi! Masa sih, emangnya keliatan kayak itu ya? walaupun Naru-chan udah sakit hati, tapikan dia tidak tau aja kalau... Ini udah update!

 **Justin cruellin** : Hahaha... sebenarnya aku dapat adegan lari-lari itu dari anime yang pernah aku tonton, salah satu adegan kesukaan ku di anime itu, jadi aku buat aja deh. Hehehe... ternyata ada yang sadar juga ternyata kalau wordnya makin sedikit, sebenarnya aku udah sadar kalau wordnya mulai dikit sejak awal, tapi apa boleh buat otakku cuma dapat segitu aja untuk chapter-chapter tersebut. Dan maaf kalau chap ini sungguh sangat sedikit plus ancur.

 **Kuma Akaryuu** : Aish... aku tersentuh! Nggak bakal kok, sejak awal aku juga nggak kepikiran gitu.

 **Princess UN** : Akan aku usahakan. Sudah pasti, ayo bikin dia menderita! Itachi nggak bakalan selalu mengalah sama Sasu-teme, ada saatnya nanti dia juga bersikap egois. Fufufu...

 **Hiori Fuyumi** : Iya, nggak apa-apa. Bukan kok, itu bukan Sakura, hanya karakter luar yang tidak memiliki arti penting. Iya udah pasti. Ini udah ada lanjutan.

 **Kuraublackpearl** : Ada lagi yang mau ItaNaru ternyata. Memang sih Itachi baik dan tetap setia menunggu Naru-chan, tapi kalau aku terus membayangkan adegan-adegan 'itu' aku malah jadi nangis dan kasihan sama Sasu-teme. Nggak tahu apa nanti kamu juga bakal nangis kayak aku baca adegan-adegan 'itu'. Kalo nggak nangis berarti aku aja yang nggak pandai mendeskripsikan adegannya. Huhuhu... Sasu-teme yang sabar ya.

 **Guest** **(2)** : kayaknya masih cukup banyak deh, ini sekarang aku lagi berusaha buat mengurangi jumlah chapnya supaya nggak kebanyakan.

A/N : Huwaaa... aku tidak tahu fic ini masuk kategori apa, ancur, benar-benar ancur, paling ancur, atau sangat ancur T^T. Maaf karena sudah lama nggak update fic ini, bahkan hampir tiga bulan. Beberapa bulan ini aku harus bertarung melawan penderitaan hidup yang sangat berat #lebay. Dan maf kalau chap kali ini sangat jauh lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Jujur, ide yang nemplok di otak cuma ada segitu, bahkan untuk buka microsoft word aja rasanya males banget karena sedikitnya ide yang ada. Thanks buat **Mimi** yang udah mau review lagi untuk ngingetin aku buat update, aku sungguh terharu T^T. Mudah-mudahan aja chap depan bisa update cepet dan semoga buku tempat aku mencatat plot cerita ini nanti ketemu.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan!


	9. Chapter 9

Hidup itu memang tidak pernah bisa diduga. Ya, begitulah kata-kata yang selalu Naruto dengar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu hari ini, besok, lusa, maupun hari yang akan datang selanjutnya. Hidup itu selalu berkaitan dengan takdir. Takdirlah yang membuat ia harus menjalani hari-harinya secara tidak terduga.

Sama seperti hari ini.

Naruto tahu, ia tahu kalau pertemuannya dengan orang itu merupakan kehendak takdir. Ia tak akan mencoba menyalahkan takdir. Yang ia hanya ingin tahu hanyalah, mengapa takdir mencoba mempertemukan mereka kembali. Membuat lembara-lembaran usang yang sudah lama ia tutup dengan rapat, terbuka kembali.

Orang bilang, dari suatu kejadian ada maksud tersembunyi. Kalau begitu apa maksud dari pertemuan yang tidak sengaja ini. Apa yang Tuhan rencanakan dari semua ini.

Ini mungkin memang sudah dua tahun. Waktu yang lama, bahkan sangat lama untuk Naruto bisa melupakan sejenak sosok tersebut. Tapi waktu selama dua tahun itu tidaklah cukup untuknya menghadapi situasi seperti. Situasi dimana ia bisa menatap langsung bola mata kelam itu, membiarkan suara tegas itu mengalun lembut menuju lubang telinganya tanpa ada perantara, dan bahkan—

Melihat secara langsung tubuh tegap itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Hal itu hanya sekejap ia lakukan setelah mendengar sosok itu memanggil namanya tadi. Dengan lekas ia memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit menunduk, beberapa helai rambut jatuh menutupi matanya.

 _Tidak suka._

 _Aku tidak suka ini._

Kedua tangannya yang bergetar pelan perlahan saling menggenggam. Jantungnya yang beberapa menit lalu masih berdetak normal kini berpaling menjadi sebuah dentuman keras dan cepat yang membuat dadanya menjadi sakit. Naruto semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping kursi menyadari perubahan pada laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya. Bagaimana wajah yang terlapisi kulit berwarna tan itu perlahan memucat saat melihatnya. Bagaimana kedua mata sewarna langit di atas sana membola dalam keterkejutan. Dan bagaimana, kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam disertai getaran-getaran kecil yang tidak akan pernah ia mengerti maknanya.

Sasuke perlahan mendekat, menjatuhkan diri tepat di ujung kursi taman tersebut tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada sosok di sebelahnya yang mungkin saja terganggu. Ah, bukan mungkin, tapi pasti terganggu, dilihat dari gelagat orang itu yang sedikit menggeser duduk menjauh. Mata onyx itu mengedar mengamati orang-orang di sekeliling.

Angin berdesir pelan mencoba menurunkan ketegangan diantara kedua pria itu. Ego yang merantai masing-masing dari mereka menciptakan hening yang menyesakkan.

Mereka berdua tahu dengan sangat pasti. Dua orang yang dulunya saling mengenal, namun terpisah dengan cara tidak baik dan kemudian dipertemukan kembali bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Terlebih dua orang itu pernah menjalin hubungan yang khusus.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Yang berambut pirang menurunkan egonya. Satu kalimat singkat setelah hening yang melanda cukup lama. Untaian tiga kata yang bertujuan mengusir sunyi yang menyesakkan berakhir dengan ketegangan yang makin meningkat. Getaran-getaran kecil di tangan berkulit tan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Wajah yang semula sarat akan keterkejutan berganti dengan mimik tanpa ekspresi, seakan-akan mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Sasuke tersentak kecil. Ia menggumam singkat sebagai formalitas. Pemuda raven tidak pernah berharap dan bahkan terpikirpun ia tidak pernah. Bahwa, Naruto akan membalas sapaannya—kalau memang bisa disebut sapaan—dengan ringan. Perkelahian di antara mereka yang terjadi sebelum mereka berpisah dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang bukanlah sebuah alasan yang pantas untuk mereka bertegur sapa kembali. Bahkan itu merupakan alasan yang tepat untuk mereka saling marah dan benci, tapi orang di sebelahnya ini malah berperilaku sebaliknya. Pengecualian untuk ekspresi yang tengah ia keluarkan saat ini, menunjukkan bahwa pemuda pirang itu tidak senang akan pertemuan mereka. Yah, ia bisa memaklumi hal itu.

"Ah!"

Seruan itu keluar setelah sepasang manik biru itu melihat jam di handphonenya.

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan. Aku permisi."

Secepat mungkin kalimat itu diucapkan dan secepat itu pula Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Bahkan tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya membalas ucapannya.

Sasuke yang perlahan melihat sosok Naruto menjauh hanya menatap dalam diam, sebelum kemudian ia juga bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas pertemuan kembali mereka setelah sekian lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, n ItaNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (yang diragukan).

Warning : **Boys Love** , OOC, AU, typo(s), masih pemula, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki berjalan perlahan di atas trotoar yang cukup ramai. Kedua bola mata sewarna batu safir senantiasa menatap ke bawah. Tidak ia perdulikan umpatan orang-orang yang telah ia tabrak. Tidak pula ia perdulikan awan kelabu di atas sana yang berarakan menuju ke arahnya dengan membawa angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini hanya satu, menemukan jawaban dari perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya saat ini. Sebuah perasaan di sudut kecil hatinya, di ruang yang penuh akan debu, tempat yang ia ingin kubur dalam-dalam dan tanpa pernah ia ingin perdulikan lagi, tempat dimana ia menyimpan kepingan-kepingan perasaan yang tersisa untuk orang yang menurutnya sangat brengsek.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Kilasan akan kejadian sebelumnya kembali terulang dalam otak. Perkataan kalau dia tadi ada urusan hanyalah kebohongan, hanya sebuah alasan agar ia bisa menjauh dari sosok yang dihindarinya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lama berada di dekat sosok itu. Kalaupun ia bisa, mungkin ia akan berakhir dengan mendaratkan satu pukulan di wajah putih itu untuk membalas perlakuan sosok itu dulu atau berakhir dengan meneteskan air mata.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk memegang dada kirinya. Naruto merasakannya. Rasa sakit seperti tertusuk jarum, menimbulkan luka yang tidak cukup besar, namun cukup untuk membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan membuatnya meneteskan setitik air mata hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Seandainya, seandainya ia tidak keluar rumah hari ini, maka ia tidak perlu bertemu Sakura maupun Sasuke, atau seandainya saja ia menerima ajakan Itachi untuk mengantarnya pulang maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kata-kata 'seandainya' terus berputar dalam pikirannya bersama dengan rasa penyesalan.

Drrt drrt

Getaran dari kantong celana yang ia kenakan mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Diraihnya benda elektronik yang menjadi sumber getaran. Terlihat simbol pesan di layarnya. Dengan segera dibukanya pesan yang masuk tersebut.

 **From : Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Naruto, kau ada di rumah, kan. Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Aku baru saja dapat manisan dari Shikamaru. Kita akan memakannya bersama-sama. Jadi tunggu aku, ya~**

Ah, manisan disaat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Naruto tidak yakin apakah manisan itu akan terasa enak di mulutnya nanti.

Tes

Setetes air menetes di atas layar handphonenya dan kemudian diikuti tetesan lainnya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, dapat dilihatnya awan kelabu sudah berada tepat di atasnya, bersiap-siap menumpahkan semua muatannya dan membasahi bumi dengan ribuan tetes lainnya.

Beberapa orang terlihat berlarian menghindari hujan, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menabraknya saking terburu-buru. Namun Naruto tidak mau repot-repot mengumpati mereka atau bahkan berlari seperti mereka hanya untuk menghindari hujan yang mulai mengguyur dengan deras. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri mematung di bawah langit kelabu. Membiarkan tetesan-tetesan itu menyejukkan dan meredakan rasa sakit di sudut hatinya. Ia berpaling, dapat dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di kaca sebuah toko.

Deg!

' _Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Naruto.'_

Kalimat itu ia tujukan untuk dirinya yang berada di dalam kaca. Sorot mata sendu serta ekspresi terluka masih bisa ia lihat pada sosok dirinya di kaca. Bahkan meskipun pantulan dirinya di kaca tertutupi oleh tirai-tirai air yang malah membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menyedihkan, seakan-akan tirai-tirai air itu mencegahnya untuk mengetahui seberapa terlukanya ia saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil taksi berhenti tepat di depan rumah bercat putih, seorang pemuda terlihat keluar dari dalam taksi dengan sekantong plastik di tangan.

"Paman, terima kasih ya!"

"Sama-sama."

Kaki yang terpasang sepatu karet biru itu segera berlari menghindari hujan menuju pintu rumah yang berwarna coklat, jarinya menekan bel. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengibas-ngibaskan helaian rambut coklatnya yang terkena beberapa tetes hujan.

"Ck, kenapa harus turun hujan saat di tengah jalan sih. Semoga manisannya tidak apa-apa." pemuda itu menggerutu pelan, menyalahkan hujan yang dengan tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi dan membuat beberapa bagian pakaiannya harus basah.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah dan suara pintu yang terbuka menyusul. Sosok Naruto yang basah kuyup terlihat setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Huaaa...!" kedua mata melotot kaget sambil melangkah mundur, "Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu?! Apa kau juga habis kehujanan?!" Kiba berucap histeris melihat Naruto yang benar-benar basah kuyup dengan kulit yang pucat serta dengan bibir yang membiru. Kiba yakin, Naruto pasti sudah berada di bawah guyuran hujan sejak lama, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin pemuda pirang itu bisa jadi seperti ini.

Bibir yang membiru itu masih tidak bergerak. Kepala dengan helaian pirang itu menunduk dengan pandangan kosong.

Yang berambut coklat memasang ekspresi khawatir, dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kiba," suara itu mengalun pelan, bahkan suara hujan hampir mengalahkannya.

"Aku membencinya." kedua telapak tangan yang sudah memucat menggenggam erat.

Kiba pelahan-lahan meneguk ludah. Di mata pemuda itu saat ini Naruto benar-benar terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan ragu.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, terlihat enggan menyebutkan sebuah nama yang akan membuat sudut hatinya tersayat.

"Sasuke. Aku benar-benar sangat membenci Sasuke." suara yang sarat akan rasa sakit terdengar.

Kiba diam dalam keterkejutan. Salah satu tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menggenggam tangan pucat di depannya yang terasa dingin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini pasti berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam rumah, udara di luar sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit nanti."

Kiba menarik Naruto yang masih terdiam masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Dapat ia lihat jejak-jejak air di lantai rumah terarah menuju ruang tamu dan berakhir di sebuah sofa yang terlihat sangat basah. Sepertinya sang pemilik rumah langsung menduduki sofa tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu, kau bisa saja masuk angin kalau tetap memakai baju ini."

Naruto menurut, dengan perlahan ia menuju kamarnya seperti yang dipinta Kiba.

"Haah... kali ini apa lagi masalahnya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Kiba bergumam pelan. Sepertinya ia harus menahan beberapa pertanyaan yang bersarang di dalam otaknya nanti sampai Naruto membaik. Anak itu benar-benar terlihat menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang nyonya Uchiha terlihat duduk dengan nyaman pada sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga. Di pangkuannya terdapat seperangkat alat menyulam. Ruangan itu hening, bahkan meskipun ia ditemani oleh kedua putra kesayangannya. Tidak ada sama sekali dari mereka yang ingin angkat bicara hanya untuk mengusir keheningan yang membosankan ini. Yah, Mikoto bisa memahami itu. Ia memang tidak berharap kedua putranya itu akan bertingkah seperti dulu, saat-saat seperti sebelum mereka melewati masa kedewasaan mereka; berlarian kesemua sudut rumah, tawa riang khas anak kecil, memecahkan keramik-keramik di dalam rumah—yang mana malah membuat suaminya terkena migrain mendadak dan berakhir dimana kedua putranya duduk bersimpuh di lantai disertai ceramah panjang dari suaminya. Mikoto sadar, kedua putranya itu sudah dewasa dan tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti dulu. Kalaupun iya mereka melakukannya, Mikoto bisa pastikan suaminya akan sering terkena tekanan darah tinggi.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari belahan bibir ibu dua anak itu.

Tapi, tidakkah mereka berdua mengerti. Ini akhir pekan. Dimana pada umumnya ini merupakan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga; berlibur kesuatu tempat, melakukan hal menyenangkan, ataupun saling berbagi cerita. Tapi mereka bahkan tidak melakukan salah satu diantaranya, dan malah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Itachi dengan telepon genggamnya, Sasuke dengan setumpuk lembaran kertas yang berisi utaian kalimat, grafik, serta angka—yang sialnya ingin sekali dia bakar. Padahal ia sudah memperingatkan beberapa kali pada anak bungsunya itu untuk tidak membawa pulang kerjaan di kantor. Namun, putranya itu masih saja keras kepala.

"Maaf Nyonya,"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang pelayan berdiri di samping kursinya dengan menunduk hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada telepon untuk Nyonya dari Uchiha- _sama._ " jawab pelayan itu.

' _Uchiha-sama._ '. Oh, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud pelayannya itu. Itu pastilah ayah mertuanya. Karena tidak mungkin ada pelayan yang berani memanggil mertuanya dengan sebutan lain selain marga, bahkan meskipun di hadapan pelayan itu ada Uchiha lain. Tapi ada apa mertuanya itu menelpon, tidak biasanya. Karena, jika ingin menelpon maka pastilah harus dimulai dari pihak keluarganya, ayah mertuanya tidak pernah menelpon terlebih dulu. Terlampau tidak terlalu memperdulikan orang lain dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu sendiri di dalam villa pribadinya yang berada di sebuah desa yang masih asri.

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana." Mikoto merapikan alat menyulam dan memasukkan ke dalam keranjang yang berada di dekatnya. Sebelum beranjak dari duduknya ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kedua putranya, yang ternyata masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing dan membuatnya semakin jengkel.

Helaan napas kembali dikeluarkan untuk kedua kalinya, dan dengan begitu Mikoto segera beranjak berdiri. Ayah mertuanya itu mungkin tidak akan suka jika dibuat menunggu terlalu lama.

"Sepertinya kau membuatnya ibu kesal, Sasuke." Itachi meletakkan telepon gengam yang sedari tadi ia gunakan dan merenggangkan badannya yang sedikit pegal.

"Hah? Kenapa aku? Seharusnya kau yang sedari tadi terus bermain dengan handphonemu dan membuat ibu kesal." jemari-jemari putih itu berhenti membolak-balik kertas-kertas di tangan dan beralih pada laptop yang tergeletak di meja.

"Menurutku tidak begitu." ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap jus yang tersedia. "Kau yang selalu membawa pulang dokumen-dokumen itu tentu lebih membuat ibu kesal. Padahal kau sudah tahu kalau ibu melarangmu."

Dengan mata masih terpaku pada layar laptop, Sasuke menjawab, "Apa boleh buat. Itu harus kulakukan jika aku tidak ingin dokumen ini secara tiba-tiba bertambah tiga kali lipat keesokan harinya. Aku bukan kau yang bisa dengan santainya menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari kantor dan menghadapi pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk." kalimat itu disampaikan dengan nada sindiran.

Kedua alis sempat berkedut sesaat, tangan pucat itu mengibas-ngibas, "Yah, yah. Terserah kau saja."

Sial, darimana adiknya itu tahu kebiasaan buruknya akhir-akhir ini yang sering bolos kerja karena mengintai—atau lebih tepatnya menguntit—pemuda dengan helaian rambut pirang dan mata sewarna langit biru di hari yang cerah. Semoga adiknya itu tidak mengadukan pada orang tua mereka atau dia nanti akan tamat.

Itachi kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil saat layar datar benda elektronik itu menampilkan foto seseorang yang berhasil ia ambil secara diam-diam saat mengintai orang itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis saat tanpa sengaja tengah melihat Itachi dan menemukan sebuah ekspresi di wajah kakaknya itu.

"Daritadi aku selalu penasaran," Sasuke berucap, dan itu sukses menarik perhatian Itachi untuk menatapnya yang kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop.

"Sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau mencoba untuk menahan senyum saat menatap handphonemu. Memangnya apa yang ada dalam benda itu?" jari-jarinya berhenti bergerak di atas keyboard. Sepasang manik hitamnya menatap lurus pada sepasang mata yang senada dengan miliknya, "Jangan mencoba mengelak. Kau pasti tahu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku sekarang." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Haah... baiklah. Hanya foto seseorang."

Salah satu alis terangkat penasaran, "Seseorang? Siapa? Apa pacarmu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Orang yang kau sukai."

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Yah... bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Heee..." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa-apaan dengan senyum mu itu." Kedua mata onyx Uchiha sulung itu menatap jengkel.

Kedua tangan pucat kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam laptop, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong seperti apa dia?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Heh, jangan harap aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau nanti merebutnya dan menjadikannya pacar simpananmu setelah Sakura. Dia punya rambut pirang yang indah dan mata biru seperti langit,"

Jari-jari pucat yang bergerak di atas keyboard seketika terhenti. Bungsu Uchiha itu terdiam, beberapa perkataan Itachi membuatnya mengingat kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok yang sama persis seperti yang dideskripsikan Itachi.

"Dia itu orang yang bersemangat, wajahnya... aku tidak yakin apakah bisa dibilang cantik, tapi yang pasti dia menawan, dan juga dia dengan berbaik hati membantuku mencari hadiah untuk peringatan hari pernikahan orang tua kita. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan suka padanya dan—" Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya saat mengetahui adiknya itu terdiam. Ini sungguh aneh, kalau biasanya adiknya itu akan membalas saat ia mengejeknya, tapi sekarang adiknya itu malah terdiam. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar tersinggung dengan perkataannya. Itachi bahkan tidak bermaksud begitu, ia hanya sekadar bercanda.

"Sasuke." Itachi memanggil, namun tidak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hei, Sasuke." bungsu Uchiha masih belum menyahut.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku!" kali ini Itachi sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Sasuke tersentak kecil. Ia segera menoleh pada Itachi dan menyahut, "Hn."

"Kau melamun. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." ucapnya. Dan kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan dokumen yang dibawanya.

Itachi ingin kembali bertanya, namun suara sepasang sepatu yang berketukan dengan lantai mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ibunya baru saja kembali setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap. Besok kakek kalian akan kemari." wanita itu menduduki kembali kursi yang tadi ia gunakan

"Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi kita dan menginap untuk beberapa lama di sini." kedua tangan dengan kulit putih itu kembali meraih alat menyulamnya.

Kedua alis Itachi menukik bingung. "Hn, tidak biasanya."

"Ibu juga sebelumnya berpikir seperti itu." Mikoto bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, namun matanya yang sempat melirik pada sang putra bungsu menggagalkan niat awalnya.

"Sasuke,"

Yang dipanggil segera berpaling pada sang ibu.

"Kau terlihat melamun. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kedua bola mata wanita itu menatap risau.

"Kaa-sama tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mikoto menatap ragu pada sang anak. Namun ia tidak bisa memaksa kalau sang anak sendiri tidak ingin menceritakannya.

"Aku ke dapur dulu." Sasuke menyingkirkan dokumen yang ada di pangkuannya dan meninggalkan ibu serta kakaknya yang saling bertatapan heran.

' _Ini tidak bagus.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, cerah berawan, dengan selimir angin menyejukkan namun dengan suhu yang sedikit tinggi, mengingat sang raja siang sudah berada diseperempat jalurnya. Akan tetapi, pagi ini Naruto tidaklah bangun dengan semangat seperti biasanya, tidak dengan badan yang terasa sangat lemas, kepala yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri, ditambah dengan efek layaknya berputar-putar yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia ingin sekali bangkit menuju kamar mandi, namun ia urungkan mengingat tubuhnya seperti kehilangan tenaga dan lebih memilih menahannya dengan berbaring kembali ke kasur.

Mengetahui tubuhnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, lantas membuat Naruto mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidur. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangkit sambil menahan sakit di kepala. Jari-jemari bergerak lincah mencari sebuah nomor, setelah menemukannya ia dengan segera menekan nomor itu untuk membuat panggilan.

Sembari menunggu panggilan tersambung Naruto kembali berbaring.

 _/Halo? Naruto, ada apa kau menelponku?/_ suara wanita dari seberang sana terdengar.

" _Baa-Chan_ ," Naruto ingin sekali meringis mendengar suaranya yang terdengar mengerikan. Serak dan terdengar sangat lemas.

 _/Hm? Ada apa dengan suaramu?/_ Tsunade di seberang sana bertanya penasaran.

"Sepertinya aku sakit."

 _/APA?!/_

Suara wanita itu melingking, membuat Naruto harus memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba bertambah sakit.

 _/Bagaimana bisa? Ck, tunggu di sana, aku akan segera berangkat./_

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak. Naruto meletakkan handphonenya di samping bantal. Selimut ditarik untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terasa dingin, bahkan cahaya matahari yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya tidak cukup untuk menghangatkannya.

Naruto merutuk. Mengutuk kejadian semalam yang malah membuatnya secara suka rela berdiri di bawah milyaran tetes hujan untuk menenangkan diri.

Sungguh bodoh. Ya, hanya orang bodoh sepertinya yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Menantang tetes-tetes dingin yang menusuk kulit hanya untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan dan berakhir dengan ia mendapat sesuatu yang lain.

 _Demam sialan._

Pemuda blonde itu bergerak mengganti posisi menjadi menyamping. Denyutan itu kembali terasa, napasnya pun terasa berat dan panas.

' _Semoga_ Baa-chan _cepat datang.'_

Perlahan-lahan sepasang kelopak mata itupun terpejam, terlelap akan keheningan yang hinggap di dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil silver melaju dengan sedikit terburu-buru di tengah padatnya jalan raya. Jari yang sudah mulai terkena keriput mengetuk-ngetuk dengan tidak sabaran. Tsunade yang melihat jarak menuju rumah Naruto sudah semakin dekat makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Kegelisahan menyelimuti hatinya. Tsunade tidak habis pikir, kecerobohan apa lagi yang bocah pirang itu lakukan sampai dia jatuh sakit.

Rumah sederhana milik keluarga Namikaze sudah mulai terlihat. Tsunade menghentikan mobilnya di depan pekarangan rumah itu. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu, mencari-cari sebuah kunci duplikat yang ia miliki di dalam kantong. Kunci ditemukan dan dimasukan pada lubang kunci lalu diputar. Pintu itu terbuka. Dengan buru-buru dia menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Naruto berada.

 **Brak!**

"NARUTO!"

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar serta sebuah suara yang bisa dikategorikan sebuah kebisingan berhasil menyentak pemuda pirang di balik selimut yang sempat tertidur.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tsunade bertanya khawatir.

Sepasang safir menatap lemas pada wanita di samping ranjangnya, "Aku demam. Benar-benar tidak baik."— _Dan makin bertambah tidak baik saat kau mendobrak pintu dan berteriak_. Inginnya sih diucapkan, namun otaknya yang masih waras mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Jika tidak, maka pasti Tsunade akan membiarkannya sekarat di dalam kamar ini.

"Kau sudah memeriksa suhumu?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan memeriksanya."

Tsunade segera menuju lemari yang tergantung di dinding dan mengambil termometer. Dengan segera ia mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat angka yang tertera pada alat tersebut.

"40?! Yang benar saja, apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai-sampai demammu setinggi ini Naruto!" Tsunade menggeram kesal.

Naruto merasakan tenggorokannya gatal, ia terbatuk sesaat, "Kemarin aku kehujanan, _Baa-chan_. Jadi pasti demamku setinggi itu."

"Memangnya kau ada dimana saat itu, hah?!"

"Pusat pertokoan."

Bletak!

"Auw... ish..." Naruto hanya bisa meringis sakit saat wanita berumur di depannya itu menjetik dahinya.

Urat-urat kekesalan terlihat di dahi wanita dengan rambut panjang itu, "Dasar bodoh! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau cari tempat berteduh dulu?!"

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab dengan mata melirik ke arah lain. Kalau bukan karena kejadian itu mana mungkin juga dia akan hujan-hujanan.

"Ini. Sebaiknya kau minum obatmu, akan aku ambilkan air minum dulu, lalu setelah itu aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur." Tsunade meletakkan sebotol obat di atas nakas dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar.

Pemuda itu menyamankan posisinya di tempat tidur, ia mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran yang sempat menghantuinya sesaat. Kelopak mata itu mencoba terpejam kembali. Tapi getaran di samping bantalnya membuatnya harus membuka mata.

 **From : Itachi**

 **Naruto, apa hari ini kau luang? Ada toko roti yang baru buka, dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana?**

Pesan singkat dari Itachi, yang malah membuatnya jadi tidak enak hati. Saat ini ia sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk bisa menerima ajakan pria tersebut.

 **To : Itachi**

 **Maaf Itachi, saat ini aku sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu.**

Send

Selesai mengirim pesan, suara langkah kaki Tsunade terdengar di lorong menuju kamarnya.

"Naruto, ini minumnya. Cepat minum obatmu." usai berucap dan menyerahkan gelas berisi air Tsunade segera kembali keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semangkuk bubur di atas nakas mengepulkan asap. Aroma khas makanan tersebut menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kamar menggelitik indra penciuman untuk mencicipi.

Pemuda pirang di balik selimut masih tetap dalam posisi semula, tidak berminat akan makanan di atas nakas yang terus menggodanya. Demam yang di deritanya membuatnya tidak nafsu makan sama sekali.

Tsunade berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan salah satu tangan berkaca di pinggang. Alisnya menukik tajam melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia sadar kalau orang sakit pasti akan kehilangan nafsu makan, bahkan meskipun yang ada di depannya adalah makanan kesukaannya. Tsunade mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melirik jam yang terpasang di sana.

"Naruto, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Pastikan kau memakan buburmu dan menghabiskannya. Bila terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Kau mengerti?"

Pemuda itu hanya menggumam.

Tsunade mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia bersiap melangkah keluar, tubuhnya berbalik sesaat hanya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, handuk basah di atas kening disingkikan dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening yang terasa panas.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Pemuda itu menggeliat sesaat. Tsunade tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu depan rumah tersebut dirinya dikejutkan oleh sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Beberapa bulir keringat hinggap di wajah dengan kulit putih itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa pria di depannya tergesa-gesa menuju kemari.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade pada sosok di depannya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Itachi, teman dari Naruto. Saya dengar Naruto sakit, jadi saya kemari."

Tsunade menyipitkan mata. _'Uchiha?'_ batinnya. Tsunade memang pernah mengenal seorang Uchiha secara langsung dan beberapa Uchiha lainnya dari bocah pirang di dalam kamar sana. Namun itu dulu, sekarang ia tidak pernah lagi melihat seorang bocah Uchiha dengan model rambut unik yang selalu bersama Naruto, entah apa yang terjadi. Dan pemuda di depannya ini tidak pernah ia lihat sama sekali, Naruto juga tidak pernah menceritakannya.

"Hm, Benar. Masuklah. Dia sedang berada dalam kamarnya di lantai dua tepat sebelah kanan setelah menaiki tangga."

Itachi tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih."

Tsunade mengangguk sebagai balasan. Saat Itachi akan berjalan masuk, ia kembali bersuara, "Ah, tunggu!" pemuda itu menatapnya, "Bisa kau pastikan anak itu memakan buburnya? Aku tidak ingin anak itu semakin sakit karena tidak makan."

"Tentu." Itachi menunduk, lalu menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merasa kelopak matanya sangat berat sepeninggalnya Tsunade tadi. _Mungkin ini karena obat tadi_ , pikirnya. Tepat beberapa detik setelah matanya terpejam Naruto kembali terlelap. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia kembali terusik akan sesuatu yang menyentuh keningnya. Sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

' _Hangat.'_

Naruto menyadarinya, ia tahu suhu itu bukan berasal dari demam yang dideritanya, tapi sesuatu yang lain, seperti seseorang.

 _Tapi, siapa?_

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, namun ia tahu ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki. Dengan helaian rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya.

Naruto mengutuk penglihatan yang belum jelas. Ia ingin memastikan apakah penglihatan benar atau salah. Karena, sosok laki-laki di depannya itu terlihat seperti—

 _Sasuke._

Bibir pucat itu tergerak untuk mengucapkan sebuah nama. "Sa—"

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara menginterupsinya

Ah, suara itu. Berbeda, namun terdengar hampir sama dengan seseorang yang sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu siapa sekarang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Itachi?" suaranya terdengar pelan.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Ya, ini aku. Tadi aku segera ke sini saat kau bilang kalau kau sakit."

Pandangan Naruto akhirnya cukup jelas untuk bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajah itu.

"Kau belum memakan makananmu?" Itachi kembali berucap saat ia melihat semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, terlalu lemas hanya untuk berucap.

"Kau harus memakannya sekarang sebelum dingin."

Kepala itu kembali menggeleng.

Itachi menghela napas melihat tingkah Naruto. "Kau bisa semakin sakit jika tidak makan. Aku akan membantumu menyuapnya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Tangannya kemudian tergerak untuk menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuh itu bangkit perlahan sambil menahan nyeri di kepala. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada ranjang. Selimut kembali ditarik untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Anak pintar." ucapnya.

Sepasang safir hanya melirik kearah lain ditambah dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajah tan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara detik jam terdengar jelas di kamar yang minimalis itu. Sang pemilik rumah terlihat tengah tertidur di atas kasurnya, sedangkan sang tamu hanya duduk diam di sampingnya. Dari balik jendela keluarga Namikaze itu matahari terlihat berada di puncak singgasananya.

Itachi melirik jam tangannya, jarum pendek sedikit melewati angka dua belas dan jarum panjang hampir menyentuh angka lima, terhitung sudah sekitar dua setengah jam ia berada di sini. Handphone di saku jasnya tiba-tiba bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk terlihat di layar itu. Itachi menjauh dari samping ranjang sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Setelah merasa bahwa jaraknya cukup jauh dan tidak mengganggu tidur pemuda di atas ranjang, Itachi lantas menekan tombol jawab.

 _/_ BAKA ANIKI _!/_

Suara yang keras dan mengandung umpatan tersebut sanggup membuat Itachi menjauhkan handphonenya untuk sesaat. Bahkan sebelum ia berucap, adiknya itu sudah mengatainya terlebih dahulu.

 _/Dimana kau sekarang, hah?! Kau tahu sendiri kalau hari ini kakek akan datang. Jadi cepat pulang sekarang juga!/_

Diucapkan lantang dan sarat akan kekesalan. Itachi hanya bisa memutar mata malas menghadapi tingkah adiknya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Lagipula kau tidah harus berteriak dan mengataiku hanya untuk menyuruhku pulang."

 _/Tch,/_

Tepat setelah decihan itu sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak. Alis Itachi berkedut menahan kesal.

"Heh, tidak sopan. Yang benar saja."

Dengan kekesalan Itachi memasukan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku. Ia berbalik, dan dapat dilihatnya sepasang safir menatap heran. Naruto sudah terduduk di atas kasur. Bibirnya sudah tak sepucat sebelumnya, badannyapun tidak selemas beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Itachi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya adikku. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi berjalan mendekat ke ranjang.

"Sudah lebih baik."

Salah satu tangan terangkat menyentuh kening pemuda yang berada di ranjang. Suhunya sudah tidak sepanas seperti saat ia pertama kali menyentuhnya. "Hmm... seperti benar. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kurasa sekarang aku bisa pulang dengan tenang."

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu, Itachi." Naruto berucap, suaranya terdengar sarat akan penyesalan karena telah menyita waktu pria itu.

Senyum mengembangkan di wajah Itachi, "Tidak masalah."

"Um... apa perlu aku antar sampai keluar?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau beristirahat saja." tangannya mendorong bahu Naruto agar kembali berbaring. Selimut ditarik sampai sebatas dada pemuda itu. "Semoga cepat sembuh." lanjutnya kemudian.

Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam Itachi yang berjalan keluar. Suara mesin mobil yang menyala di depan rumahnya menjadi pertanda kepergian pria itu. Suasana kamar itu kembali sunyi. Naruto ingin sekali kembali menutup matanya, namun ia sudah terlalu banyak tidur ditambah lagi sebuah tanda tanya besar yang baru saja hinggap di pikirannya membuatnya terjaga.

Suara samar seseorang di dalam telepon tadi, sepertinya ia mengenalnya. Ataukah itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Uchiha hari ini berbeda. Bukan, bukan berbeda pada tampilannya, justru kediaman itu masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada ornamen maupun hiasan-hiasan layaknya pesta. Yang berbeda hanya pada orang-orang yang berada dalam rumah itu. Beberapa pelayan berjejer rapi di depan rumah mewah. Keluarga inti Uchiha berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambut seseorang yang akan segera tiba. Di depan sana terdapat sebuah mobil hitam melaju melewati gerbang kediaman tersebut. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan keluarga itu. Seorang pria berumur dengan tongkat di tangannya dan rambut yang sudah ditumbuhi uban keluar dari sana. Para pelayan secara otomatis menunduk hormat.

Fugaku sebagai kepala rumah tangga berinisiatif terlebih dulu menyambut.

"Selamat datang, ayah." Ia menunduk hormat dan diikuti Uchiha lainnya. "Bagaimana perjalanan Ayah?"

Uchiha Madara, senior keluarga Uchiha terdiam dan menatap keluarganya satu-persatu. "Biasa saja, tidak ada yang terlalu menarik." menantu perempuannya tersenyum sambil menawarkan diri untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Madara menerimanya, dengan dituntun Mikoto, ia melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Ayah pasti lelah selama perjalanan. Apa ayah ingin beristirahat terlebih dulu? Kamarnya sudah disiapkan." satu-satunya wanita dikeluarga itu menawarkan dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu."

Mikoto kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Suara langkah kaki Madara terhenti di balik pintu. Matanya menerawan ke sekitar, mengamati satu-persatu sudut ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya terhenti pada lemari di dekat jendela.

"Mikoto," suara tegas itu mengalun pelan.

"Ya?"

"Lemari itu tidak seharusnya kau letakkan di sana, menghalangi cahaya matahari."

"Akan kuminta pelayan memindahkannya nanti." seperti yang ia harapkan dari pria yang menyukai keteraturan. Ayah mertuanya itu memang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempat seharusnya. "Karena ini sudah masuk waktu makan siang, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke, Itachi!" Mikoto berpaling pada kedua putranya yang ada di belakangnya. "Tolong bantu kakek kalian ke ruang makan."

Kedua bersaudara itu berniat melakukan apa yang dikatakan ibu mereka, namun suara pria paruh baya itu menginterupsi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tentu." Mikoto berjalan lebih dulu menuju dapur untuk menyajikan makanan di atas meja.

Makan siang itu berlangsung dengan tenang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk berbicara. Keluarga Uchiha dari dulu memang selalu menekankan agar menjaga tata krama saat makan. Piring-piring kotor mulai dibersihkan dari atas meja dan gantikan dengan beberapa hidangan penutup.

Mereka masih menyantap apa yang tersaji di depan mereka dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara, bahkan meskipun waktu makan siang sudah dilewati.

"Ehem," suara deheman dari Uchiha tertua yang berada paling ujung meja makan mengalihkan perhatian beberapa Uchiha di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" kalimat itu menjadi persetujuan bagi Uchiha lain untuk mulai berbicara

"Kami baik-baik saja." jawab Fugaku. Ia sadar kalau pertanyaan sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah formalitas, ayahnya itu selalu mengirim orang agar bisa memberikan informasi mengenai perkembangan mereka. Jadi, tanpa bertanyapun ayahnya pasti sudah tahu keadaan mereka.

"Lalu Perusahaan?" orang tua itu kembali bertanya.

"Itachi sudah berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan luar negeri dan Sasuke saat ini sedang membangun proyek baru di luar kota." Fugaku berucap dengan tenang.

Madara mengangguk bangga, "Kau sudah mendidik anakmu dengan baik, Fugaku. Dan untuk kalian berdua, kerja bagus. Teruslah pertahankan."

Itachi mengangguk sebagai balasan, sedang Sasuke mengguman pelan menanggapi, tidak berminat akan pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari salah satu sisi meja mengagetkan beberapa penghuni yang berada di sana. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati akan kelupaannya untuk menurunkan volume handphonenya. Ia mengucapkan maaf akibat gangguan yang disebabkannya, mengecek sesaat pesan yang masuk, dan kemudian kembali memasukan benda itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Dari siapa, Sasuke?" Mikoto yang berada di seberang meja Sasuke bertanya.

"Sakura."

"Kenapa tidak kau balas?" Mikoto bertanya heran.

Sepasang onyx pemuda itu menatap ibunya dan melirik sekejap pada pria berumur di ujung meja makan yang ternyata balas menatapnya. "Nanti saja."

"Heee... memangnya tidak apa-apa memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti itu?"

Dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab, "Tenang saja, Sakura tidak akan marah. Dia tahu kalau hari ini aku ada acara keluarga."

Mikoto tersenyum kecil. "Hm, begitu~"

Madara memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu, ia meminum air di gelasnya, dan kemudian suaranya kembali menggema di dalam ruangan. "Jadi, kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang saat ini?"

Sasuke sempat tersentak kecil saat mengetahui pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri, berbicara dengan kakeknya memang selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman, terlebih pada aura mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkannya, yang selalu menuntut lawan bicaranya untuk patuh.

"Ya." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Kaket tua itu mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri Itachi?"

Ohok!

Itachi tersedak kue yang dimakannya, membuat Mikoto meringis kasihan dan Fugaku menutup mata sambil menghela napas. Di sisi lain meja Madara memicingkan mata melihat sikap Itachi barusan.

"Maaf," Itachi meneguk air dari gelas miliknya, membersihkan sisi bibirnya dan kemudian kembali berucap, "Saat ini tidak ada."

"Hn, begitu." Madara menyatukan tangan di atas meja, "Itachi, kau tahu kalau umur manusia itu tidak panjang, dan keluarga kita membutuhkan keturunan untuk mewarisi perusahaan. Lagipula, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada orang tuamu yang menginginkan seorang cucu."

Suara itu terdengar sarat akan sebuah perintah terpendam. Itachi terdiam mendengarkan. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun hanya bisa diam saat mendengar itu, mereka tidak bisa melawan kata-kata ayah mereka untuk bisa mendukung Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencarinya. Dan pastikan orang itu tidak akan mencoreng nama keluarga kita." Madara menekan kalimat terakhirnya, matanya menyipit tajam.

Itachi terdiam beberapa detik, dan kemudian menjawab, "Aku mengerti." nadanya mengalun dengan datar

Madara mengangguk, "Bagus. Aku sudah selesai, jadi aku akan ke kamar sekarang." kursi di dorong ke belakang, tangannya mengambil tongkat dengan ukiran unik yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dengan dibantu tongkat itu ia berjalan menjauh.

Itachi mencoba menahan kesal. Jika dulu ia selalu dijejali dengan tata krama, kemampuan dan pekerjaan, sekarang orang tua itu mengganggunya dengan urusan pasangan dan keturunan. Walaupun pria itu adalah kakeknya, terkadang Itachi menaruh rasa tidak suka akan sikap yang laki-laki itu tunjukan.

"Itachi," suara lembut seorang wanita menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan kakekmu. Sebaiknya kau lakukan saja apa yang kau suka sekarang. Kami berdua saat ini tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah cucu, bagi kami melihat kalian menikmati hidup kalian itu sudah cukup bagi kami sekarang ini. Bukankah begitu?" kalimat terakhir dilontarkan pada sang suami yang duduk di sebelahnya. Fugaku yang menyadarinya mengangguk sambil meminum tehnya. Senyum yang menenangkan terbit di wajah wanita itu.

Itachi tercengang, "Terima kasih, _Kaa-sama_." senyum simpul ia tunjukan pada ibunya agar wanita itu tidak perlu khawatir. Namun, di balik meja makan, sepasang tangan putih itu mengepal erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n : Uhuk, mm... sepertinya ini sudah setahun, ya. Dan mungkin udah ada yang lupa sama ini fic. Hehehe... maaf karena tiba-tiba hiatus lama. Karena banyaknya urusan di dunia nyata yang harus dikerjakan jadi nggak sempat buat update, dan sekarang akhirnya bisa dapat sedikit waktu luang buat lanjutin cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk : **sriwarhani91** , Ryuu Sakamaki, **Harukichi Arakida** , usaginohime99, **aki** , , **YongJin1106** , Aiko Vallery, **aiko4848** , eldergrayskull, **fatan** , Janely591, **Habibah794** , Guest (1), **princess UN** , Classical Violin , **kuraublackpearl** , guest ny guest, **mimi** , .3, **rheafica** , Guest (2), **aka-chan** , mariaerisa, dan **yuma**. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah dan ketinggalan. Dan juga maaf ya nggak bisa balas kali ini bagi yang review, badan udah pegel-pegel dan nggak sanggup ngetik lagi, jadi maaf ya! sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan!


End file.
